Tempos de Mudança
by Souma Kyo
Summary: Os Cavaleiros ganham uma segunda chance para viverem como pessoas normais, mas poderia o convite para uma grande festa mexer com o passado e o futuro deles? - Vários casais. Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem
1. O Convite

_**Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 1**_

_Recados:_

_- Olá a todos. Essa é a minha primeira fic, então se estiverem gostando, ou quiserem fazer alguma crítica, só mandar um recado._

_- Vou tentar manter a média de postar um capítulo por semana, qualquer coisa eu aviso._

_- Saint Seiya, não me pertence. Pertence ao Masami Kurumada. Essa fic não tem como objetivo ganhar dinheiro. É uma coisa de fã para fã_

_- Meus agradecimentos à Mari e à Krika Haruno por terem me ajudado a betar e me apoiarem a continuar escrevendo_

_Divirtam-se_

* * *

Grécia, berço da filosofia e democracia e outras inúmeras contribuições para a história humana. Os milhões de turistas que visitam o país, e locais com o Parthenon e a cidade histórica de Olímpia, de repente se sentem como se estivessem dento da mitologia Grega, que descreve contos de deuses, semideuses e guerreiros de feitos sobre-humanos. Para praticamente toda a população do planeta, são histórias para se ler em livros, mas poucas pessoas vivem essa lenda de forma muito real. Atena, deusa da guerra e protetora da cidade de Atenas, vem ao mundo para protegê-lo a cada duzentos anos, e junto dela, cavaleiros capazes de feitos comparados aos dos guerreiros mitológicos a partir do uso do cosmo, parte da energia do Universo contida dentro de cada ser.

Os Cavaleiros de Atena envolveram-se em batalhas mortais, defendendo o planeta das tentativas de outros Deuses de tomar o controle dela para si, onde pereceram de forma heróica. Após a Guerra Santa contra Hades, o deus do submundo, restavam apenas poucos cavaleiros de Prata e de Bronze, alguns muito feridos. Inconformada com aquela situação, Atena, que nessa reencarnação usa o nome de Saori Kido, pede clemência às almas dos seus guerreiros, que nunca puderam ter uma vida normal, a Zeus, pai de Atena na mitologia e líder dos deuses. O deus ponderou por algum tempo, afinal os cavaleiros levantaram punhos contra os deuses em nome de sua filha. Decidiu, para surpresa de todos, chamar Poseidon para a conversa. Mesmo com sua alma presa em uma ânfora, depois de tentar tomar a terra da Atena, o deus dos mares podia se comunicar com os outros deuses. Depois de muito tempo de conversas e promessas, a jovem Kido prometeu libertar Poseidon, que poderia novamente viver dentro de Julian Solo, a pessoa escolhida por ele para ser sua forma humana. Em troca, os dois teriam que conviver em paz. Depois do acordo selado. Zeus permitiu que eles tivessem novamente seus protetores. Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, incluindo o grande mestre Shion, e Generais Marinas tiveram suas almas trazidas do mundo dos mortos.

Três anos se passaram. Os cavaleiros de ouro mantiveram as Doze Casas como sua morada, os de prata e bronze, foram divididos e espalhados pelo mundo para ajudar a manter a paz. Alguns ficaram no Santuário, incumbidos do treinamento dos novos cavaleiros. Todos eles alternando suas funções como cavaleiros com uma vida dita normal...

- Obrigada Saga, não sei o que faria sem você ao meu lado.

- Você sabe que essa é minha missão, Atena.

- Saga...

- Me desculpe. Aqui é Senhorita Saori.

Saga, o cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos, resolveu manter-se sempre perto da Deusa. Depois de voltar à vida, tornou-se o braço direito de Saori Kido, a jovem herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido e responsável por manter seus negócios e a Fundação Graad. Ter uma figura imponente como ele ao seu lado ajudava nas difíceis negociações que tinha que fazer com grandes executivos, enquanto ela ainda não tinha nem mesmo 17 anos de vida.

- Acho que acabamos por hoje. Você pode ir, apenas preciso organizar esses papéis.

- Está bem, mas caso precise de algo, me chame. Até mais.

- Até mais.

A jovem Kido esperou o Cavaleiro se retirar para escorregar na cadeira e dar-se cinco minutos de relaxamento antes de organizar os últimos papéis. Saga já caminhava pelos corredores quando uma voz o fez parar.

- Já vai?

Virou a cabeça para ver de onde vinha voz conhecida. Assim como ele, outros cavaleiros resolveram manter-se próximos a Atena, trabalhando dentro da Fundação.

- Kamus? Sim eu já vou. A reunião já acabou.

- Sorte sua, eu tenho alguns pepinos para resolver ainda.

O Francês também ocupava um cargo de confiança. Era o diretor de logística das empresas da Fundação na Europa.

- As pessoas fazem as besteiras, e sobra pra que eu resolva.

- Não reclama. Se eu te conheço em 15 minutos isso está resolvido.

- É provavelmente sim.

A resposta veio junto de um sorriso.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. Essa roupa social me faz sentir um pingüim.

- Sorte que não preciso usar terno o tempo todo, senão eu já teria derretido. Até mais.

Após as despedidas, o Grego partiu em direção ao Santuário, enquanto Kamus iria resolver o tal problema. Os 5 minutos que a jovem Kido se dera já haviam passado, e ela organizava os papéis quando ouviu a porta sendo batida, autorizando a entrada.

- Entre.

- Com licença, Senhorita Saori.

- Ah, oi Marin. Entre.

A Amazona de Águia também trabalhava no local. Ela entrou na sala de reuniões com um envelope em mãos.

- Chegou agora a pouco, parece importante.

A Deusa recebeu o envelope em mãos, e logo percebeu o timbre das Empresas Solo nele. Abriu, e enquanto lia o conteúdo, o rosto sério passou para o alívio e em seguida para um sorriso radiante. Imaginava o que poderia Poseidon estar aprontado, mas estava enganada.

- Isso vai ser ótimo. Marin avise a todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Reunião no Salão do Grande Mestre, amanhã às 9 horas.

- Aconteceu algo?

A Amazona perguntou preocupada com o pedido repentino.

- Não se preocupe, são boas notícias.

- Está bem, eu aviso então. Com licença.

Enquanto ela saía, a Deusa relia a mensagem que acabara de receber._  
_

* * *

_Salão do Grande Mestre, 8:45 da manhã_

Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam no recinto, alguns com uma feição ansiosa, outros mais tranqüilos, mas todos estavam curiosos para saber do que se tratava a aquela reunião marcada com certa urgência.

- Será que Atena soube de alguma ameaça?

Miro perguntava a Aioria que estava ao seu lado, que respondia quase que instantaneamente.

- Não sei. Espero que não.

- Se bem que eu estava a fim de desenferrujar os músculos...

O escorpiano estralava os dedos da mão enquanto dizia aquilo.

- Mesmo? Pois sua displicência com seu treinamento, especialmente no último ano me faz pensar o que seria de você em uma nova guerra...

Os dois viram a cabeça, e encontram o dono da voz.

- Ih, qual é Shaka? Dá pra você relaxar uma única vez na vida?

- Estou apenas expondo fatos.

Então a conversa entre os três se transformou em uma leve discussão. Enquanto isso Saga e Kamus conversavam com Mu. O ariano havia voltado a Jamiel, ficando a maior parte do tempo por lá treinando Kiki e consertando armaduras. Voltava para a Grécia apenas para entregar as armaduras prontas e levar as danificadas. Os outros dois explicavam a ele como era o dia a dia do escritório de uma grande empresa.

- Sabe, eu não consigo acreditar como vocês dois conseguem ficar trancados naquele local o dia todo, estressados, preocupados...

- Eu até gosto. Resolver problemas que a princípio não tem solução. É divertido.

Kamus abria um sorriso enquanto falava.

- Eu prefiro minha liberdade de ir e vir. Jamiel me dá a paz espiritual de que preciso para continuar meu serviço.

Os três continuaram a conversa. Outros grupos de Cavaleiros conversavam, e apenas um mantinha-se afastado, encostado em uma das colunas, de olhos fechados, mantendo um semblante de quem não queria parecer, mas estava incomodado com o barulho. Máscara da Morte observou aquilo, e saiu da roda onde conversava com Dohko, Shura e Aldebaran para ir de encontro a ele.

- Oi.

- Oi. Dá pra me deixar em paz?

Respondeu seco.

- Que foi? Tá de ressaca?

A pergunta pareceu ter o atingindo em cheio, o que fez Afrodite fechar ainda mais a cara.

- Se eu pudesse ter tido mais umas quatro horas de sono eu ficaria muito grato também...

- Por que foi dormir tão tarde?

- Você esqueceu, não é? Aposto que todos vocês esqueceram...

Disse levantando a voz para que pudesse ser ouvido por todos.

- Eu não esqueci Afrodite, mas foi como eu te disse. Não sei se é o tipo de ambiente que me agrada...

Disse Shura levemente constrangido. Depois de voltar à vida, Afrodite decidiu "sair do armário" e assumir ser homossexual, então se tornou _Promoter_ de festas voltadas para esse público, a ponto de se tornar sócio de uma Boate, que teve inauguração no dia anterior. Ele convidou a todos os Cavaleiros, mas nenhum apareceu. Nenhum dos presentes tinha problemas de relacionamento com o pisciano, e Atena também o apoiava. O único que aparentava não gostar do estilo de vida de Afrodite era Shion, mas por ele ter o costume de exagerar nas noites em que vai para as festas. O que Shura havia falado expressava o sentimento de todos os outros.

- Ah, mas pelo menos para conhecer o local vocês podiam ir. Não é uma Boate exclusivamente gay, sabiam?

- Sim, mas...

O Espanhol tentou continuar, mas foi interrompido pelo Sueco.

- Acho que vocês estavam com medo é de gostar, e digo mais, aposto que tem mais gays aqui nesse recinto, apenas não descobriam ainda.

Afrodite falava com um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto os outros se olhavam.

- É mesmo? De quem você desconfia?

- É segredo, Gian.

- Já falei pra não me chamar assim...

O Canceriano demonstrava alguma irritação na voz ao falar aquilo.

- Ah, mas é tão fofo...

- Me chama de Máscara, me chama de Giancarlo, mas não de Gian. Fui claro?

- Tá bom...

Afrodite então fechou a cara, fingindo estar chateado. O assunto foi esquecido, e todos voltaram para suas conversas. Não demorou a Atena e Shion entrarem no recinto. Após uma leve reverência coletiva, Shaka tomou a palavra.

- O que aconteceu Atena? Ficamos preocupados com essa convocação urgente.

- Não se preocupe Shaka, não estamos em crise. Pelo contrário trago uma boa notícia.

- Então nos diga.

- Bom, ontem à tarde eu recebi uma carta de Julian Solo.

- Julian Solo... Ou Poseidon?

Aioros ergueu a sobrancelha ao ouvir o nome.

- Como você preferir. Bom, eu vou lê-la para vocês.

_Cara Atena. Venho por meio de essa carta convidar a você e seus Cavaleiros para a Festa que irei realizar no dia 30 de Julho em minha residência de Verão, na cidade de Kavos, na Ilha de Kérkyra. Pode convidar todos os Cavaleiros que quiser. O traje social é obrigatório. _

_Julian Solo/Poseidon_

O silêncio tomou conta do local por alguns instantes, até que as vozes de Miro, Aioria e Afrodite, mesmo naquele estado, foram ouvidas.

- FESTA!

Outros eram mais comedidos em sua excitação, mas Shaka e Kamus pareciam preocupados.

- Atena, você não acha que isso pode ser uma armadilha?

O Indiano perguntou com a voz quase abafada pelos três que ainda comemoravam.

- Eu também pensei nisso, mas ontem à noite eu fiz algumas ligações. Essa festa é dada pelos Solo desde a época do pai do Julian. Ela é voltada para altos funcionários, clientes e acionistas das Empresas Solo. Dessa vez ele expandiu um pouco mais os convidados.

- E... Quem você vai levar?

Foi a vez de Kamus falar. Aquela pergunta fez todos ficarem em silêncio novamente.

- Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro que quiseram ir. Vou chamar também Marin, Shina, e os Cavaleiros de Bronze no Japão. Quem quiser ir, venha falar comigo nos próximos dias

- Eu vou.

- Eu também.

Disse Miro erguendo o braço, seguido dos outros dois mais animados. Os outros ainda pareciam não saber o que falar. Saga aproximou-se do irmão, falando com ele de modo particular.

- Isso é verdade?

- Sim, é sim...

Kanon tinha uma função similar à do irmão, mas trabalhando dentro das Empresas Solo. Porém tinha autorização para morar no Santuário de Atena, junto com o irmão

-... Mas ele não me disse que tinha intenção de convidar vocês.

- E como são essas festas?

- Tudo que um Grego adora. Boa comida, boa bebida, música, dança... A festa sempre tem temática grega tradicional e marinha. Julian diz que é um modo que agradecer ao mar por toda a fortuna que ele oferece a eles.

- É, considerando que a família Solo possui praticamente o monopólio sobre o transporte marítimo na Europa, faz sentido. Mas por que você nunca me disse nada sobre essas festas?

- Desculpe, mas não queria deixar você na vontade, afinal era somente eu o convidado.

- Está bem. Mas dessa vez vamos juntos.

- Certamente.

O irmão General Marina disse abrindo um sorriso. Depois de ambos retornarem à vida, os irmãos fizeram as pazes, e deixaram o que havia ocorrido no passado

A partir daquele dia, faltavam dez dias para a festa acontecer. Ali mesmo, Miro, Afrodite, Aioria, Shura, Saga e Kanon confirmaram suas presenças. Os outros disseram precisar de algum tempo para pensar se iam ou não. Depois de terminar com os Cavaleiros de Ouro, Atena esperou dar a hora do almoço para se comunicar com os Santos de Bronze.

* * *

_Japão_

Já era fim de tarde no Japão quando os cinco Cavaleiros de Bronze se reuniram na Mansão Kido. Porém o clima não era dos melhores. Seiya e Shiryu conversavam de um lado da sala, do outro, os irmãos conversavam de forma discreta. No meio, sentado em um sofá Hyoga apenas esperava de braços cruzados, mas não conseguindo evitar olhar para Shun toda hora. O fato é que Cavaleiro de Andrômeda era outro que se assumiu gay depois de todas as batalhas, e ele e o loiro haviam começado um relacionamento, mas o Hyoga era bissexual, e isso resultou em problemas em dobro para o virginiano, que depois de um ano de idas e vindas depois de traições, resolveu acabar com tudo de vez. Ikki havia prometido dançar sobre a cova rasa do loiro se ele tentasse algo mais com seu irmão. Hyoga, por outro lado, ainda estava confuso sobre o que sentia de verdade, e vê-lo depois de menos de uma semana depois do término definitivo o deixava incomodado. Não demorou para que o telefone tocasse.

- Alô? Olá Saori. Sim, estão os cinco aqui. OK, já vou colocar...

Shiryu então ligou o viva-voz. Atena, depois de ouvir os mesmos questionamentos que ouvira de Shaka vindos da boca de Seiya, deu o mesmo recado para os cinco. De novo, gritos animados foram ouvidos, agora do outro lado da linha.

- Já estou imaginado o tamanho da festa que vai ser.

Seiya esfregava as mãos.

- Só espero que você não dê uma pobre em festa de rico. Vai ter que aprender a ter um pouco de classe, pelo menos.

Ikki, que não perdia a oportunidade de importunar o Pégaso, não deixou barato.

- Cala a boca, frango assado.

- Vem calar, sua mula alada.

- Ei...

Shiriyu ergueu a voz, apontando para o telefone, ainda ligado no viva-voz.

- Bom, acho que falo por todos quando digo que aceitamos o convite.

O dragão falava movendo a cabeça pela sala, e recebendo quatro acenos positivos.

- Certo.

Respondeu uma Atena levemente vermelha de vergonha por causa por causa do modo como seus cavaleiros se comportaram. Na verdade, todos eles precisariam de algumas aulas de etiqueta.

- Eu quero que venham para Atenas daqui a cinco dias, podem preparar suas malas.

- Está bem, até mais

Disse Shiriyu, mas antes Shiriyu que desligasse o telefone...

- Ah, Saori!

- Que foi Seiya?

Disse ela assustada com aquele grito que ele deu pouco antes de ela desligar o telefone.

- A Seika. A Seika pode ir também?

Ele disse com certa apreensão na voz. Não sabia se seu desejo seria atendido. Desde que Seika recuperou a memória, os irmãos voltaram a ser apegados. Moravam juntos próximo ao centro. Seika já estava na faculdade enquanto Seiya terminava o colégio. Após pensar um pouco, Saori falou.

- Eu acho que não vai ter problema

- Obrigado. Ela vai adorar saber disso

- Então até mais

- Até

Então dessa vez conseguiu desligar o aparelho. Após pensar um pouco, acabou por se convencer que não só os cavaleiros de bronze, mas alguns de ouro talvez precisassem de aulas do tipo. No Japão, depois do cavaleiro de dragão desligar o telefone. Ikki e Seiya voltaram à sua conversa misturada com troca de ofensas. Hyoga não demonstrou, mas começava a pensar em usar a festa para tentar descobrir o que realmente queria com Andrômeda, enquanto o mesmo, ao contrário dos outros, pareceu estar apreensivo. Fênix percebeu aquilo.

- Shun, tá tudo bem? Shun...

- Ah, Ikki

- Você está distraído. Aconteceu algo?

- É que essa festa... Julian Solo era o Poseidon, não?

- Mas você não ouviu o que Atena disse?

- Sim, mas... Nada, nada não

Shun desconversou, depois de Saori ter desligado é que se deu conta de uma coisa, mas era algo que queria guardar para si no momento.

- Vamos Ikki? Temos que fazer o jantar, e eu quero estudar um pouco mais antes de dormir.

- Vamos. Boa noite para vocês.

Andrômeda, assim como Seiya, Hyoga e Shiriyu ainda estavam terminando o curso colegial. Ikki já havia se formado, mas decidiu usar esse ano para estudar bem para o vestibular, além de ainda decidir que curso universitário iria fazer. Shun e Ikki moravam juntos. Hyoga e Shiriyu continuavam na mansão Kido, pois não pretendiam ficar no Japão depois de concluírem os estudos.

_Continua..._

_Espero que tenham gostado. E não se esqueçam dos reviews_

_Até mais_


	2. Revelações

**_Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 2_**

_Recados:_

_- Olá. Aqui está o segundo capítulo._

_- Essa fic terá vários casais. Casais normais, Yaoi, personagens próprios... Enfim, um "mundo" novo_

_- Se você gostou, por favor, deixe um recadinho. Incentiva a gente a continuar._

_- Se não for pedir demais, quem gostou, indique a fic para um conhecido. Propaganda é sempre bom ^^''_

_- Acho que é isso. Aproveitem._

* * *

No dia seguinte, depois do almoço, os Cavaleiros de Ouro ficaram no Santuário. Era dia de treinamentos. Logo os treze estavam divididos em vários grupos, em treinamentos que variavam entre força, agilidade e concentração.

- Você vai à festa?

Saga pergunta ao seu colega de serviço enquanto ambos trocavam socos. Primeiro o Grego atacava para o Francês desviar, para depois inverterem os papéis.

- Eu pensei melhor e vou sim. É uma oportunidade para sair da rotina.

- Você não vai reclamar de sair da rotina? Milagre.

- Eu gosto de sair da rotina. O que eu não gosto é quando ela não existe.

Em outro canto, Shaka meditava para concentrar seu Cosmo, e Mu treinava sua telecinese movendo rochas enormes de um lado para o outro.

- Pelo jeito a essa festa é o tema do momento.

Disse o Ariano para puxar conversa.

- Eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas. Acho que vou, apenas para garantir que nada aconteça com Atena.

- Gostei da desculpa.

Máscara da Morte, que treinava ao lado, respondeu no ato, chamando a atenção dos outros dois.

-... Deu pra se intrometer na conversa dos outros agora? Gian...

Shaka podia passar uma imagem de sério, mas sabia como ser ferino no momento correto, e o Italiano demonstrou na hora seu descontentamento, voltando a se concentrar no seu treinamento com o orgulho levemente ferido. Mentalmente imaginava o que poderia fazer com Afrodite para se vingar do "apelido carinhoso" que o outro havia lhe arranjado.

- Eu não entendo o porquê do incômodo com isso...

Aioros, o parceiro de treino de Máscara, disse enquanto tentava atingi-lo.

- É pessoal.

- Tudo bem. Poderia então me responder outra pergunta?

- Depende...

- Por que resolveu chamar a si mesmo de "Máscara da Morte"?

- A antiga decoração da Casa de Câncer não é o suficiente?

- Em parte. Mas por que excluir o nome? Poderia usar: "Giancarlo, o Máscara da Morte"

O Canceriano parou o punho de Aioros e depois o baixou como se pedisse um tempo. Realmente, ele não tinha um motivo para querer tirar o seu nome de sua vida, apenas o apelido, que lhe trazia lembranças da infância.

- Sinceramente, não sei. Mas por que pergunta isso apenas pra mim? Eu não sou o único que faz isso.

Giancarlo parecia querer tirar o foco da conversa de si, então mudou o rumo das coisas, desviando o assunto.

- Como assim?

- Você não sabe? Têm outros aqui que não usam nomes verdadeiros...

O teor da conversa chamou a atenção dos outros dourados, que se aproximaram, alguns com olhares bem curiosos.

- É sério?

Miro perguntou.

- Sim. Eu vi as fichas de todos um dia que eu e Afrodite tivemos que pegar algo nos arquivos. Só não falo quem são por respeito...

Dizia olhando para Afrodite com um sorrisinho irônico. Havia sido o pisciano a revelar a todos que o nome de Máscara era Giancarlo, cerca de um ano atrás, o que havia feitos alguns dos outros darem algumas risadas.

- Você nunca pediu para que eu não falasse.

O Sueco então virou a cabeça para o lado, desconversando.

- Não, mas calma lá. Isso é importante. Agora eu fiquei curioso. Como podem guardar um segredo assim por tanto tempo?

Miro falava a todos.

- Pensei que éramos todos amigos, e que não precisassem esconder coisas assim

- Talvez eles não quisessem você enchendo o saco, como fez comigo.

Giancarlo voltou a falar. Os dois começaram uma discussão sobre obrigação ou não de revelarem suas identidades, até que de repente, Kamus, demonstrando irritação, cortou ambos.

- Eu gostaria de saber o motivo dessa discussão a chegar nesse ponto. Tem algum problema com isso? Quer saber meu nome? Eu digo. Auguste. Auguste Kamus. Prazer.

O Francês surpreendeu a todos com aquela revelação repentina

- Kamus é seu sobrenome?

Aioria perguntou

- É sim. Repito. Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum...

O silêncio se abateu sobre os Cavaleiros. Depois de alguns instantes, Mu pareceu dar de ombros tomou a palavra.

- Parece óbvio para vocês, mas Mu é apenas um apelido, não meu verdadeiro nome.

- E porque só usa um apelido? Ele é comprido?

Kanon perguntou.

- Não, na verdade não. Meu nome é Muné. Muné Sherab. Eu recebi esse nome em homenagem a um antigo Imperador Tibetano.

Após o ariano falar, houve mais um instante de silêncio, até que Aldebaran começou, envergonhado.

- Eu... Achei que meu nome não causaria tanto impacto, por isso que eu mudei para Aldebaran, o nome da maior Estrela da constelação de Touro.

- E qual seu nome?

Miro perguntou, querendo acabar com o suspense

- Edvaldo.

Um silêncio abateu-se em seguida sobre eles, e Aldebaran já esperava pelo menos três começaram a rolar de rir, mas para a sua surpresa, apenas Miro disse algo.

- É um nome... Diferente.

O Brasileiro estava surpreso com a reação discreta, então se sentiu mais confortável para continuar.

- Meus pais me falaram da origem dele e tal, mas não me sai da cabeça que eles simplesmente juntaram os nomes. Minha mãe chamada Edite, e meu pai, Osvaldo.

- Edith...

Kamus repetiu o nome apenas movendo os lábios e suspirou profundamente. Depois de tantos anos, pensou que não ouviria mais aquele nome, e de repente várias lembranças que pensou ter apagado vieram à sua mente.

- É verdade, resulta em Edvaldo.

Miro abriu um sorriso com aquela lógica que pareceu tão óbvia depois que o Brasileiro disse.

-Bom, e agora? Alguém mais quer aproveitar para revelar que também não usa seu nome verdadeiro?

Todos se olharam novamente, e de repente outra voz rompeu o silêncio.

-... Thomas.

Todos se voltaram para o dono da voz. Era Afrodite quem havia falado.

- Você também?

- Claro. Ou você acha que algum pai Sueco colocaria o nome de uma Deusa Grega em seu filho?

- Realmente... Não faz muito sentido.

Giancarlo disse, em seguida olhou para baixo pensativo.

- Então por que Afrodite?

- A beleza era a coisa que eu mais adorava no mundo. Nos piores momentos do Santuário, até mais que Atena...

Doía para ele falar daquilo agora, que sabia que não era o verdadeiro Mestre quem dominou o Santuário por treze anos com mão de ferro e que o apoiou, se tornando um dos seus assassinos mais cruéis. Saga também desviou o olhar, ao lembrar-se do que havia ocorrido naqueles tempos.

- Então nada mais óbvio de começar a usar o nome da Deusa da Beleza para se referir a mim. Sei que tudo acabou agora, mas eu gosto desse nome, então quero continuar sendo chamado de Afrodite.

Ninguém pareceu discordar do pedido. Ainda havia mais um cavaleiro escondendo seu nome verdadeiro, e esse parecia o mais preocupado em revelá-lo.

- Eu...

Shura parecia constrangido, mas já que os outros também haviam o feito, por que ele também não?

-... Apenas prometam que não vão rir, por favor.

Todos se viraram para ele, e Aioria não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa

- Você? Eu jurava que Shura era seu nome mesmo.

- Mas não é. Meu nome é diferente, nada parecido com nenhum nome Espanhol.

- E qual é? Não fica fazendo esse suspense.

O Espanhol suspirou profundamente antes de falar.

- Aramis.

- Como o mosqueteiro?

Mu perguntou no ato. Ele possuía uma grande biblioteca em Jamiel, e "Os Três Mosqueteiros" era um dos seus livros favoritos.

- Sim.

- Mas esse nome é Francês.

- Não é Francês, não é Espanhol, é Basco. Eu já contei para vocês não é? Que eu nasci em Pamplona, e apesar de não estar dentro do que o mundo chama de País Basco, é considerado território Basco.

- Pra mim você nunca falou isso.

- Bom, é possível. Você passa mais tempo no Tibete que na Grécia. Pode ser que você não estivesse na conversa naquele dia.

- Bem possível.

- Eu treinei para ser Cavaleiro nas montanhas dos Pirineus, que tem parte cadeia dentro do território Basco também.

- Então você treinou bem perto de casa. Que sorte.

- É... Acho que se pode dizer que sim...

A voz dele não saía muito confiante, e ninguém teve coragem de perguntar o porquê, mas Kanon ainda estava curioso com algo.

- Então como um mosqueteiro Francês acabou com um nome Basco?

- Essa eu respondo.

Kamus tomou a palavra.

- O País Basco não se encontra exclusivamente dentro da Espanha. Parte dele também está na França, dentro do Departamento dos Pirineus Atlânticos.

- Como você sabe disso?

Perguntou Shura curioso.

- Passei as férias em Biarritz uma vez quando era criança.

- Entendi. Bom, Os Bascos gostam se de considerar independentes. Tem língua e cultura própria, e isso já causou muitos problemas...

- Por isso sempre lhe chamavam para resolver as crises envolvendo o ETA?

- Sim.

- Não sei por que a vergonha. É o nome de uma figura conhecida, um herói.

Mu tomou a palavra novamente.

- Parte é justamente por isso, mas a outra parte é que... Bem, os Bascos ficaram com uma fama realmente ruim por causa das ações terroristas do ETA, então eu resolvi adotar o nome de Shura para poder ter menos problemas para viajar dentro da Espanha e da Europa.

Alguns santos abaixaram a cabeça. Não imaginavam que o Espanhol tivesse passado por uma situação tão delicada, tendo que desistir do seu nome e origem.

- Mas assim como Afrodite, eu estou muito bem acostumado com isso, então eu também gostaria de ser chamado de Shura.

- Pelo menos aqui entre nós, não é?

Uma voz que não havia se manifestado até agora se fez ser ouvida, e Dohko seu um passo a frente. Shura deu uma risada e concordou.

- É pelo menos aqui.

- Do que vocês estão falando?

Aioria perguntou olhando para os dois. Assim como ele, os outros também pareciam querer uma resposta.

- Bom, é que para nós ele é o Shura, mas na faculdade ele é o professor Aramis.

Dohko e Shura haviam aproveitado seus conhecimentos em línguas diferentes e acabaram se tornando professores no curso de Letras na Faculdade de Atenas. Dohko, professor de Cantonês, e Shura, professor de Basco.

- Ah, entendi. Você usa seu nome verdadeiro na faculdade. Mas... Vocês perceberam a coincidência?

Miro chamou a atenção para si, e todos sabiam que isso não poderia ser boa coisa.

- Aramis é um mosqueteiro, e Shura usa a Excalibur para derrotar seus adversários. Você, mesmo que não quisesse se tornou um herói de capa e espada.

Shura revirou os olhos, bufando em seguida.

- Era disso que eu estava falando. Por isso que eu não queria falar nada.

Ele estava muito bravo, então deu a volta, ameaçando ir embora.

- Está bem, eu entendi. Desculpe, eu prometo não falar mais nada.

O Espanhol parou, virando de volta para as outras doze pessoas.

- Está bem. Agora vamos voltar ao treinamento antes que o Shion apareça e faça mais reclamações sobre como estamos vivendo depois de voltarmos.

Todos concordaram. Shion havia pedido a Atena para manter pelo menos parcialmente as sessões de treinos para os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Após muita discussão, eles entraram em um acordo agradável para todos. Até o fim daquele dia a única coisa que aconteceu a mais foi dois cavaleiros avisando a Atena que aceitavam o convite para a festa. Kamus e Shaka.

Anoiteceu, e todos foram para as suas residências, mas a noite foi difícil para o Kamus. Ouvir o nome da mãe de Aldebaran havia aberto algumas feridas que pensava estarem fechadas. Não podia acreditar na coincidência das mães dele e do Brasileiro ter o mesmo nome. Toda vez que fechava os olhos lembrava-se da última vez que a viu. Já estava sendo treinado para ser um Cavaleiro, mas para ela, e todos se sua família, ele apenas estudava em um Internato em Atenas, para o qual foi convidado a entrar por sua inteligência. Nem desconfiavam de que na verdade ele passava a maior parte do tempo na Sibéria. Após uma briga séria com o pai, ele foi expulso de casa, e nunca mais a viu. Levantou-se da cama, resolvendo mudar a estratégia. Foi para a sua Biblioteca, pegou um bom livro e um pouco de um licor suave, tentando se concentrar até o sono chegar. Deu certo, e nem percebeu quando caiu no sono sentado, com o livro em seu colo.

Na manhã seguinte, Saori estava resolvendo assuntos internos do Santuário, e à tarde iria para o escritório das Empresas Kido. Porém, sua mente estava em outro lugar, exatamente na Festa na qual Julian Solo seria o anfitrião.

- Atena, o que a aflige?

Shion pergunta ao ver que ela não prestava total atenção ao que ele dizia. Ela virou a cabeça para ele e em seguida disse.

- Sabe Shion, estou realmente preocupada que algum dos meus Cavaleiros manche o nome do Santuário de alguma forma na festa...

Na cabeça do Grande Mestre, os nomes de Miro e Afrodite vieram imediatamente. O primeiro, por seu estilo mais despojado e tendência a ser inconveniente, e o segundo por ter o costume de exagerar nas bebidas quando se trata de uma festa.

- E a Senhorita vai fazer algo a respeito?

- Sim. Assim que Seiya e os outros chegarem do Japão, vou colocar todos que acho que precisam em um curso rápido de etiqueta. Não quero transformá-lo em Lordes Ingleses ou algo do tipo, apenas quero que eles aprendam as regras básicas de como se comportar em um ambiente mais refinado.

- E quem você acha que precisa dessas aulas?

- Eu pensei em Aldebaran, Giancarlo, Aioria, Miro, Shura, Afrodite, Seiya e Ikki. Eu vou prestar atenção para ver se essa lista precisa ser mudada

- Talvez Afrodite não precise das aulas, apenas de uma boa conversa para que ele se controle.

- Pode ser. Bom, temos três dias antes dos cavaleiros de bronze chegarem do Japão, então podemos pensar nisso.

Ela estava mais aliviada depois de dividir o assunto, e logo continuaram a resolver o serviço burocrático.

* * *

Edifício_ das Empresas Kido_

- Nossa. Você está com uma cara horrível.

Saga havia ido cedo para a Empresa, e assim que chegou encontrou Kamus com uma xícara de café em mãos.

- Dormi pouco, e de mau jeito. Foi uma noite horrível.

- Estou vendo. Mas você está bem para trabalhar?

- Estou. Não se preocupe.

O Francês então terminou o líquido quente de uma vez e balançou o pescoço como se quisesse colocar algo no lugar.

- Pronto. Preciso ir, hoje vai ser um dia cheio... Mas acho que vou precisar de outro café.

Enquanto Kamus falava e preparava mais uma xícara para si, um funcionário entregou alguns papéis para Saga, que após lê-los rapidamente bufou como se estivesse incomodado.

- O que houve?

- É essa empresa, que quer renegociar, de novo, os valores pagos pelo transporte.

- Sei, é um modo de tentar lucrar um pouquinho mais por meio de chantagem comercial. Ou abaixa o preço, ou procuramos outra Empresa. Qual o nome?

- É a Petrolífera Verger.

No momento seguinte, o único som a ser ouvido foi a xícara que o Francês segurava se espatifando no chão, e o mesmo apoiando as mãos para evitar ter o mesmo destino.

- Kamus!

Saga foi até ele e o ajudou a se apoiar novamente.

- Kamus, o que aconteceu?

- Não se preocupe. Acho que foi uma queda de pressão.

Mentalmente, ele se perguntava o porquê do destino lançar esse segundo golpe contra ele, ainda mais intenso que o primeiro.

- Você não está bem. Deveria ir para a casa.

- Não. É um dia importante...

- Você só vai atrapalhar nesse estado. Vá, eu aviso o pessoal.

Kamus queria falar que estava tudo bem, mas não conseguia. Sentia as mãos geladas, e seu rosto estava pálido.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Avise a Senhorita Saori, por favor.

Conseguindo por-se de pé, caminhou a passos lentos até a saída, e em seguida chamou um táxi para levá-lo até próximo do Santuário. Após a partida dele, Saga começou a juntar os cacos, imaginando se o que o Francês havia sentido havia sido apenas um mal súbito ou havia algo mais profundo que isso. Kamus, por sua vez sentiu a subida até a casa de aquário lhe parecer enorme pela primeira vez. Após chegar, foi direto para o chuveiro, tomando um banho quente antes de colocar uma roupa leve e deitar-se. Parecia que o cansaço havia vencido dessa vez, e não demorou para que ele adormecesse.

_Continua..._

* * *

_- As informações dadas na fic são as mais reais possíveis_

_- Muné Tsenpo foi um Imperador Tibetano durante o século VIII, e foi dele que eu tirei o nome do Mu_

_- O País Basco não se limita ao território geográfico chamado assim. Historicamente, pertencem a ele também a Comunidade Autônoma de Navarra (onde fica Pamplona), e a porção oriental do Departamento do Pirineus Atlânticos, já na França._

_- Biarritz - Cidade costeira na região do País Basco Francês. É um local conhecido por seus famosos Resorts de luxo, e por suas praias._

_Até a próxima_


	3. Passando do limite

**_Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 3 _**

_Recados:_

_- Olá. Mais um capítulo para felicidade de todos._

_- Acho que faltou uma rápida explicação sobre o que é o ETA: Em basco, Euskadi Ta Askatasuna. Em português, Pátria Basca e Liberdade. Grupo que procura a independência da região do País Basco, de Espanha e França. O ETA possui ideologia separatista e revolucionária, por várias vezes recorrendo ao terrorismo na busca de seus objetivos. O grupo cessou as ações militares 2011._

_- Em outro site fizeram essa confusão, então eu já vou deixar claro aqui. Eu sou um HOMEM, de verdade. Não é uma garota por trás do personagem..._

_Agradecimentos:_

_- __**Virgo Nyah**__ - Eu também gosto muito de fics com esse tema, por isso escolhi fazer minha 1ª fic assim. Não defini ainda se serão dois ou três casais Yaoi. Dos dois garantidos, um será bem conhecido, e um bem diferente. Que bom que você está gostando. Obrigado pelos elogios n_n._

_- __**Kaito Hatake Uchiha**_- _No entiendo lo que tu quería decir, pero muchas gracias por su review. _

_- **Mari **- Obrigado por ter me ajudado a achar um título para o capítulo XD.  
_

_Boa leitura._

* * *

_La Défense, França_

Na sede da Petrolífera Verger, acontecia uma reunião de Diretoria.

- Acredito que nesse momento o pedido já tenha chegado a Atenas. Não irá demorar a alguém das Empresas Kido ligar.

- Perfeito. Obrigado, Bertrand.

- De nada, senhor Verger.

Na cadeira de Presidente sentava-se Jean-Baptiste Verger, um homem de 56 anos, de feições duras, que dirigia a empresa fundada por seu pai com mãos de ferro.

- Qual é o próximo assunto?

- A queda na previsão de lucro da empresa ao final do ano.

Ao ver os números, o homem fechou ainda mais a face.

- Isso é mal. Não vão ser pequenas alterações que vão mudar o cenário. Quantos funcionários têm trabalhando na Refinaria em Istres?

- Atualmente temos 600.

- Parece muito para uma fábrica daquele tamanho. Abra um programa de demissão voluntária. Quero que pelo menos 200 funcionários saiam.

- Mas senhor Verger, com 200 funcionários a menos os outros vão ficar sobrecarregados.

- Espere eu terminar eu acabar, Patrick. Nós vamos contratar 100 novos funcionários, com salários mais baratos. Com 500 funcionários, e alguns ganhando menos, podemos melhorar bem essa previsão.

- E se não conseguirmos 200 demissões?

- Aí vocês dão um jeito. Simplesmente demitam. Melhor, arranjem um jeito de eles serem demitidos por justa causa. Eu só quero que eles saiam. Entendido?

-S-Sim senhor.

- Certo. Essa reunião acabou.

Então todos os homens, exceto o Presidente, ficaram na sala. Depois de alguns instantes, batidas são ouvidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença, senhor Verger.

- O que foi Marie?

A secretária então entrou, entregando um envelope para ele.

- Acabou de chegar, é para o senhor.

- Obrigado.

Depois de entregar o envelope, a mulher na casa dos 30 anos retirou-se imediatamente, enquanto o homem abria o envelope, que tinha o timbre das Empresas Solo.

* * *

- Kamus foi embora? O que aconteceu?

Saori sabia que para o Francês ter indo embora era porque algo muito sério havia acontecido.

- Ele passou mal. Disse que não tinha dormido bem, e quase desmaiou na minha frente hoje cedo.

Saga explicava o que havia acontecido a alguns minutos, e isso deixou a jovem Kido incomodada.

- O que ele fazia na hora?

- Preparava um café enquanto eu comentava algo sobre a empresa. Nada de mais.

- Estranho. Bom, obrigada por avisar, Saga.

-De nada. Com licença.

Saga então sai do escritório onde ela estava deixando a Deusa bem preocupada com Kamus. O Francês acordou no meio da tarde, ainda com dor de cabeça. Tomou um remédio e foi para a sala ver um pouco de televisão e esquecer o se passou naquele dia.

* * *

_Saint-Cloud, França_

Jean-Baptiste Verger chegava em sua casa depois de um dia de serviço excepcionalmente complicado. Seu motorista atravessou o grande portão após os seguranças liberarem passagem. Após deixar o homem na porta da grande mansão, o motorista foi levar o carro até a garagem. Com sua pasta em mãos, entrou em casa. O barulho da porta abrindo chamou a atenção de sua esposa, que saiu do quarto de leitura para recepcioná-lo.

- Boa tarde, Jean. Como foi seu dia?

- Olá, Edith. Meu Deus, como o dia foi complicado hoje...

Ela sorria para ele de uma forma triste. Edith Verger era uma mulher de 50 anos, que mantinha uma grande beleza, mesmo com uma idade já avançada.

- Onde está o Yannick?

- Ele está no quarto.

Ele então suspirou profundamente, subindo as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto do filho. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais podia ouvir os acordes que vinham de dentro do recinto. Bateu na porta, e como não teve resposta, abriu a porta. Lá dentro, um rapaz de 21 anos, olhos azuis, e cabelos castanhos revoltos, estava sentado no sofá, com uma guitarra em mãos, tirando dela uma melodia suave. O homem que acabara de entrar aproximou-se da caixa de som, e desplugou a guitarra, fazendo o jovem sair de sua concentração.

- Ah, oi pai.

- Olá Yannick, como foi seu dia?

- Foi tudo bem.

- Como andam os trabalhos da Faculdade?

- Já estão todos adiantados, o senhor não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- Se você tem tanto tempo livre, poderia usá-lo melhor, estudando um pouco mais por exemplo. Eu não quero que você apenas se forme, quero que seja o melhor. Afinal é você quem vai assumir a presidência da Verger quando eu me aposentar.

- Pai, nós já discutimos sobre isso...

- Eu não quero mais tocar nesse assunto.

- O senhor sabe que eu não tenho interesse em virar administrador de empresas, quem gostava disso era o...

- Pare, pare agora. Eu já disse esse nome não é mais dito dentro dessa casa. Seu irmão está morto, entendido?

O jovem ficou em silêncio, então o homem partiu do quarto, indo em direção ao seu. Yannick surgiu na porta, e viu sua mãe que provavelmente ouviu tudo. Os olhos dela pareciam querer encher-se de água, então ele foi abraçá-la. Ele pensou que o tempo amoleceria o coração do seu pai, mas parecia que estava errado.

- Não chore...

- Onde será que ele está? O detetive disse que o tal Colégio Interno em Atenas não tem nenhuma informação dele como aluno lá. O que ele fez naqueles anos? E depois?... Foi minha culpa.

- Não fique se culpando. Tenho certeza que ainda vamos reencontrá-lo.

- Assim espero.

A mãe e o filho se abraçaram mais forte. Tudo que restava era a esperança.

* * *

_Santuário_

Naquela mesma noite, já em horário bem adiantado, Giancarlo dormia na casa de câncer quando um barulho de algo quebrando o acordou. O barulho parecia vir da sua cozinha. Enquanto se levantava, imaginava quem, ou o que ousaria estar dentro da casa dele naquele momento. Imaginava muitas coisas quando acendeu a luz, menos ver Afrodite bêbado, tentando tomar um copo de água enquanto outro estava no chão, espatifado. Quando a luz acendeu, o pisciano virou e encontrou com o dono da casa.

- O que significa isso?

- Giaaaaaaan, me ajuda.

O Sueco vestia um camisa social de botões, branca, uma calça jeans que aparentava ser se um número menor por estar bem colada ao seu corpo, e sapatos.

- O que você está... Como você chegou aqui nesse estado?

- Eu passei por fora das outras casas, mas... Entrei aqui porque sabia que você iria me ajudar.

A voz dele saía arrastada.

- Ajudar? Eu devia botar você fora daqui a pontapés.

- Eu não vou conseguir chegar em Peixes... Então eu pensei que você poderiaaaai...

O Italiano pegou o braço do outro com força, puxando como se quisesse levá-lo para fora de casa. Não queria que ele causasse mais bagunça lá dentro.

- Você não é meu problema. Fora!

Porém o corpo dele estava cada vez mais pesado. Virou a cabeça para trás na intenção de pedir que o outro colaborasse, mas o prestar atenção, sentiu pena do estado do pisciano, encarando-o por algum tempo.

- Que foi? Tá gostando do que vê?

Afrodite sorria enquanto via o outro olhando para si. A voz do dele tirou Giancarlo dos seus devaneios.

- Vai sonhando, peixinho dourado.

Então ele passa seu braço por baixo do braço do outro, o apoiando melhor enquanto o dono da casa o guiava para o banheiro, praticamente dormindo. Ele abre o Box, ligando o chuveiro, propositadamente bem gelado antes de colocar o visitante embriagado embaixo, de roupa e tudo, acordando-o assustado.

- Ai, seu grosso...

Enquanto ele tentava sair, o Italiano segurava sua cabeça embaixo da água

-Não reclama.

Após se debater por algum tempo, parecia que ele parecia se acostumar, apoiando os braços na parede enquanto movia sua cabeça e deixava a água fria cair sobre seu corpo. Ao ver que ele parecia acomodado, saiu do banheiro, indo até seu quarto e pegando uma muda de roupa e uma toalha. Colocou-a sobre a pia enquanto via o outro ainda debaixo do chuveiro.

- Eu queria saber por que você bebe assim toda vez que vai pra suas festas.

Para surpresa do Italiano, provavelmente por causa da bebida, o outro respondeu.

- Eu bebo por que me faz esquecer a droga de vida que eu tenho.

- Droga de vida?! Você devia era agradecer todos os dias por estar vivo, de novo. Sua besta.

Respondeu com raiva. Não imaginava que o outro seria tão volúvel com esse tipo de assunto.

-... Minha família me odeia, e eu nunca vou conseguir ter o homem que eu amo... Se for pra ser assim, era melhor continuar morto.

Não conseguiu responder ao outro depois daquela confissão repentina. Após alguns instantes de silêncio perturbadores, onde apenas a água caindo poderia ser ouvida, ele respondeu.

- Sorte sua que você ainda tem família. Tem uma muda de roupa aí. Depois que achar que está em condições, é só virar à esquerda e dormir no quarto. Boa noite.

Então saiu batendo a porta e indo para outro quarto, que ele mesmo chamava de "quarto da bagunça". Era onde ficava a maior parte do tempo. Após deitar-se no sofá-cama, ligou a TV, prestando atenção para ver o que o outro faria. Depois que a porta foi fechada, Afrodite retirou suas roupas ensopadas, jogando-as num canto do box e terminando de tomar banho. Desligou o chuveiro, e fazendo tudo de forma devagar, secou-se e colocou a roupa que o dono da casa havia deixado para ele. Lembrando-se das instruções, foi até o quarto e praticamente se jogou na cama, nem vendo quando pegou no sono.

* * *

Kamus acordou com despertador tocando, batendo a mão para desligá-lo. Voltou a deitar-se, de olhos abertos. Havia dormido bem aquela noite, mas sua cabeça ainda pensava no que havia acontecido nos últimos dias. Felizmente se sentia bem, e disposto. Saltou da cama, indo para o banheiro preparar-se para mais um dia de serviço. Na casa de câncer, Giancarlo levantou em seu horário normal. Foi até o quarto e viu que Afrodite ainda dormia. Deixou-o dormindo e foi para a área de treino. Hoje era seu dia de treinar os aspirantes a Cavaleiros, e liberar um pouco do seu lado sádico com aqueles pobres garotos.

Na sede das Empresas Kido, Kamus chegou animado, dando bom dia a todos que passavam por ele. Quando chegou em seu escritório, surpreendeu-se com quem esperava por ele.

- A-Atena?

Ela fechou levemente a feição, parecendo repreendê-lo.

- M-Me desculpe. Senhorita Saori. O que devo a sua visita?

- Eu vim ver como você estava. Eu fiquei preocupada depois que o Saga falou como você foi embora ontem.

- Foi apenas um mal-estar. Agradeço a preocupação da senhorita, mas já estou bem melhor.

- Eu fico preocupada com todos vocês. Depois de tudo os que vocês passaram por minha causa, não querem mais que sofram, e algo me diz que você está sofrendo. Não vou obrigá-lo a nada, mas saiba que se você precisar, eu farei de tudo para ajudá-lo.

- Obrigado.

Abriu um sorriso suave para agradecê-la. A presença da sua Deusa sempre o tranqüilizava. Ela despediu-se, voltando para a sala de presidência enquanto pensava em outros cavaleiros que achava precisar de ajuda.

* * *

- Ai... Onde eu estou?

A cabeça de Afrodite latejava. Olhou em volta o suficiente apenas para se lembrar onde estava para depois fechar os olhos novamente. A única coisa que se lembrava era estar chegando ao Santuário, e em seguida ver a cara furiosa de Giancarlo na cozinha da casa de câncer. Estava surpreso por estar em uma cama, que não reconheceu, concluindo ser a do Italiano. Tremeu ao imaginar que provavelmente teria que enfrentar a fúria dele por tê-lo acordado no meio da noite. Levantou-se da cama, caminhando devagar para fora. Tinha sede, precisava ir para a cozinha tomar água. Passou em frente ao outro cômodo da casa, e não evitou parar para dar uma olhada melhor. Estava surpreso com o que via no local. Além do sofá-cama desarrumado, onde ele provavelmente havia dormido, havia uma televisão, e um conjunto completo de som. Mas surpresa maior foi ver que ele tinha armários lotados de livros. Não resistiu e entrou para dar uma olhada melhor, e viu títulos clássicos, de todos os estilos. Quanto mais via, mais ficava surpreso. Livros sagrados de todas as religiões, inclusive pagãs... Marx... Dostoievski... Nietzsche... "A Arte da Guerra"... Aventuras clássicas como "O Conde de Monte Cristo", mais modernas como os livros da série "O Senhor dos Anéis"... Ficções científicas como "1984"... Não era imensa como a biblioteca da casa de aquário, mas competia em qualidade. Não conseguia entender o porquê de ele esconder sua "cultura" dos outros, e manter aquela imagem completamente diferente. Olhou em volta, encontrando um violão sobre um apoio, um banco e várias partituras espalhadas, vendo que se tratava de um curso, e que ele já se encontrava em nível avançado. De novo, perguntou-se por que ele escondia aquilo dos outros. Quando escutou um barulho vindo da porta, saiu rapidamente de lá de dentro, caminhando até a cozinha, e encontrando Giancarlo em roupa de treinos, com uma sacola em mãos. Escondeu sua presença enquanto via ele se dirigindo para a cozinha. Após colocar a sacola sobre a pia, percebeu que eram alimentos. Curioso, manteve-se quieto. Então o viu pegando e picando alguns tomates e dentes de alho. Em seguida, em uma frigideira colocou azeite, refogando o que havia picado, adicionando sal e alguns temperos. Enquanto aquilo cozinhava, colocou uma panela com água para ferver. Enquanto limpava suas mãos, o Italiano perguntou sem olhar para trás.

- Vai ficar aí até quando?

- Ah!

Afrodite não escondeu o susto que levou, em seguida abaixou o rosto envergonhado enquanto caminhava para dentro da cozinha, sentando-se à mesa no centro.

- Bom dia.

-... Boa tarde.

Respondeu demorando um pouco para responder para ter tempo de olhar o relógio. A resposta fez o visitante abaixar mais a cabeça.

- O que... Foi que eu fiz?

Perguntou receoso da resposta que teria do outro.

- De danos materiais, apenas um copo quebrado.

O Sueco suspirou aliviado, mas não era a reposta que eu queria.

- E eu falei alguma coisa?

O Italiano parou o que fazia por alguns instantes. Não sabia se o que ele havia dito debaixo do chuveiro era o que o deixava tão angustiado, então resolveu deixar pra lá, pois aquilo também não o interessava.

- Nada digno de nota. Apenas conversa de bêbado.

Aquilo realmente havia aliviado a face do Sueco, que se deu ao direito de relaxar na cadeira.

- Ai minha cabeça...

- Come alguma coisa, depois toma o remédio.

Enquanto falava, ele colocava um pacote de massa na água fervendo, desligando o refogado, que naquela altura já havia virado um molho. Em seguida, ele também se sentou à mesa, encarando o Sueco de frente, o que deixava o outro extremamente desconfortável.

- Me desculpe. Por invadir sua casa, te acordar, quebrar seu...

- É isso mesmo que você quer da sua vida, Thomas?

Chamou o outro pelo seu nome verdadeiro, cortando o que ele dizia para ver se realmente chamava a atenção dele. Funcionou, pois o outro levantou o olhar, mostrando estar bem bravo.

- Eu não me lembro de ficar me metendo na sua vida.

- Não, mas eu também não me lembro de ter um comportamento autodestrutivo, nem de importunar os outros com meu comportamento.

Os argumentos do canceriano iam minando a defesa de Afrodite.

- Olha, pode não parecer, mas você é um dos poucos com o quem eu me importo realmente aqui nesse Santuário. Se você não quer se ajudar, tudo bem, mas eu quero ter a consciência limpa de que pelo menos eu tentei.

O olhar de Afrodite agora era de surpresa. Nunca pensou em ver o temido Máscara da Morte dizendo palavras como aquelas para ele. O Italiano deixou o outro pensando enquanto levantava-se da cadeira. Foi até a panela e viu que o macarrão estava quase cozido. Em seguida trouxe dois pratos, garfos e copos, separando-os sobre a mesa. Agora sim o macarrão deveria estar pronto. Após desligar e escorrer a massa jogou o molho por cima e colocou a travessa sobre a mesa.

- Come enquanto ainda está quente.

Afrodite não ousou recusar a ordem, mesmo porque estava faminto. Após servir-se, provou uma garfada.

- Hummm, acho que vou contratar você para fazer meu almoço depois que eu voltar das baladas.

- Melhor não se aproveitar da minha boa vontade...

Em seguida os dois continuaram a comer em silêncio. Depois que Afrodite sentiu-se satisfeito, foi até a pia e lavou os talheres que usou.

- Onde estão minhas roupas?

- No lugar onde você as deixou. Provavelmente encharcadas em algum canto do banheiro.

- Me arranja algo para eu levar elas?

- Usa a sacola que eu trouxe as coisas.

Então Afrodite pegou a sacola plástica, indo até o banheiro e pegando as roupas ensopadas e colocando na sacola. Voltou para a cozinha, vendo o dono da casa também lavando sua louça.

- Obrigado.

- Só espero que isso não se repita.

- Pode deixar. Até mais.

- Até.

O pisciano saiu da casa de Câncer, começando a subir para Peixes. Ao chegar lá, jogando as roupas molhadas que estavam na sacola plástica no tanque. Resolveria o que fazer com elas depois. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Seu corpo parecia não querer obedecer todas às ordens de seu cérebro. Claro sinal da ressaca em que estava. Apenas depois de ficar nu, percebeu que as roupas que vestia pertenciam ao cavaleiro de Câncer. Pegou a camiseta mais uma vez, olhando para ela. Antes que percebesse a aproximou de seu rosto, fechando os olhos e aspirando o perfume que vinha dela. Após fazer isso, sentiu-se ridículo, como um mendigo catando migalhas deixadas pelos outros. Jogou a camiseta longe e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. O banho quente foi reconfortante. Saiu, e após se secar, vestiu roupas próprias. Camiseta e um short de tecido fino, além de sandálias no estilo grego. Após prender seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e tomar um remédio para dor de cabeça, adormeceu e acordou já no fim da tarde, levantando da cama e indo até o jardim, onde cultivava uma grande quantidade de rosas. Agachou em frente a algumas delas que pareciam começar a murchar. Perguntava a si se elas sentiam e acompanhavam seu estado de espírito. Estava distraído quando ouviu uma voz chamá-lo.

- Afrodite?

Virou seu corpo, vendo Atena surgir vinda do salão do grande mestre.

- Atena.

A deusa vestia um vestido simples. Assim que ela entrou, ele levantou-se e fez uma rápida reverência.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita, Atena?

Ela então se aproximou do mesmo canteiro que o cavaleiro observava anteriormente, agachando-se, e também observando como o as flores haviam perdido seu viço.

- Eu vim aqui porque estou preocupada com você.

Ele fez cara de quem não compreendia muito o porquê daquelas palavras, mas já tinha idéia do que se tratava. Ela então continuou.

- Não apenas com você. Venho percebendo que vários de vocês vêm sofrendo em silêncio desde que voltaram. Não vou forçar nada, mas quero que saiba que estou aqui para ajudá-los. Vocês não precisam mais sofrer sozinhos...

Enquanto falava, ela se aproximava dele, segurando em suas mãos de forma carinhosa. A preocupação da deusa, bem como sua presença, fazia o cavaleiro relaxar, o fazendo deixar escapar uma lágrima, que prontamente é seca.

- Me desculpe, mas não sei se a senhorita tem como resolver o meu problema.

- Por que não tenta? Eu estarei lá quando você quiser tentar.

- Obrigado.

Então a deusa despediu-se, deixando Afrodite sozinho, refletindo sobre sua vida até o momento.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Notas:_

_- Espero que tenham gostado._

_- __**La Défense**__ - Centro financeiro localizado na cidade de Paris. É considerado o maior de toda a Europa, construído para esse propósito. Praticamente todas as grandes empresas Francesas têm sua sede no local._

_- __**Saint-Cloud**__ - Cidade de 30 mil habitantes, localizada a cerca de 10 quilômetros de Paris. É considerada a 17ª cidade mais rica da França._

_- Até semana que vem._


	4. Vida que segue

**_Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 4_**

_Recados:_

_- Olá. Estamos no Carnaval, mas isso não significa que eu vou deixar vocês na mão._

_- Esse capítulo tem cara de filler, mas ele vai servir para deixar tudo preparado para os próximos._

_Agradecimentos:_

_- __**Virgo Nyah**__ - Se eu perder o rumo, você me avisa. Que bom que está gostando. Sim, eles são um casal, mas ainda vai acontecer muita coisa até os dois ficarem juntos. _

_Boa leitura._

* * *

_Faculdade de Atenas_

- _Irakasleen (Professor)_ Aramis.

- _Bai? (Sim?)_

Shura caminhava pelos corredores da faculdade quando ouviu sua voz ser chamada. Virou-se, e observou uma de suas alunas vindo até ele de forma apressada.

- _Kaixo (Olá)_, Diana. Por que não veio na aula hoje?

- _Barkatu (Desculpe), _mas eu tive um imprevisto. Mas eu vim mesmo assim para poder entregar o trabalho que o senhor havia dado na última aula.

Então abriu sua bolsa, entregando algumas folhas grampeadas para ele.

- Ah, sim.

Pegou as folhas, dando uma folheada por cima.

- Preciso olhar melhor, mas parece estar tudo em ordem. Se continuar se dedicando dessa forma, logo será uma _Euskaldun._

_- E..._ _Eskerrik asko (M.. Muito obrigada)._

Ela falou ficando envergonhada.

- Bom, eu vou indo então. _Gero arte (Até mais)._

_- Gero arte (Até mais)._

E da mesma forma apressada com a qual ela apareceu, ela partiu. Ele ficou a observando sumir no corredor, até que outra voz o fez virar a cabeça novamente

- _Néih hóu (Olá)_, Shura.

- Ah, me desculpe Dohko, mas Cantonês não é minha praia.

Os dois gargalharam enquanto o recém-chegado se aproximava mais.

- Como foi seu dia?

O chinês revirou os olhos.

- Primeiras aulas da turma. Estou tendo problemas.

- Sei como é. Hoje o meu foi tranqüilo. Entrega de trabalho e revisão para a prova.

- Então foi isso que aquela bela jovem lhe entregou?

- Sim. Ela faltou na aula e veio trazer agora. A Diana é uma moça muito dedicada.

- Eu acho que é mais que isso...

- Como?

- Nada não... Vamos embora?

-... Vamos.

Falou ainda estranhando que o seu amigo falou. A amizade entre os dois se estreitou bastante por causa da convivência quase que diária. Foram até suas salas, onde pegaram seus pertences e foram para casa.

* * *

_Japão_

Já era noite quando Ikki chegou em casa. Havia comido algo na rua e tudo o que queria era tomar um banho e deitar em sua cama após um dia cansativo de estudos. Passava pelo curto corredor quando um som lhe chamou a atenção, e ele vinha do quarto do seu irmão. Conhecia bem aquele som. Sabia que era falta de educação, mas não resistiu. Abriu a porta, deixando que som do violoncelo que seu irmão tocava chegasse mais claramente aos seus ouvidos. Não deixava de se surpreender toda vez que ouvia o instrumento, que seu irmão mais novo tocava com cada vez mais maestria, apesar de fazer aulas apenas há poucos meses. A peça tocada por ele era intensa, cheia de angústia nas notas, e não deixou de pensar que ele também se sentia daquela forma. Desde o anúncio da tal festa na Grécia ele estava arredio, pensativo, longe do mundo. Quando as notas cessaram, fez sua presença ser notada com alguns aplausos, o que fez Shun virar a cabeça assustado e depois envergonhar-se.

- Ikki?! Desde quando você está aí?

- Tempo suficiente para admirar você tocando.

Shun envergonhou-se mais ainda. Ikki pediu licença e entrou no recinto.

- Meus parabéns. Você está tocando cada dia melhor. Se continuar assim poderia se tornar até mesmo um profissional.

- Ai, Ikki. Não exagera. Isso é só um hobby.

- Eu acho que você deveria pensar melhor isso. Agora vem cá...

Ele então segurou na mão do irmão mais novo e fez sentar-se na cama, repetindo o gesto em seguida.

-... Você vem agido estranho nesses últimos dias. O que está acontecendo?

Ele não respondeu, apenas abaixou o olhar.

- Por acaso você não quer ir nessa festa?

O virginiano mordeu o lábio. Ele parecia mesmo incomodado com algo.

- Não é bem isso, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Como eu vou explicar... Eu acho que depois de praticamente nos matarmos nas batalhas no Reino Submarino, vai ser estranho nos encontrarmos com Poseidon e seus Generais novamente. Você se lembra que eu também não estava totalmente à vontade na primeira vez que fomos ao Santuário depois dos cavaleiros de ouro voltarem.

- Eu lembro, mas não demorou a você se acostumar.

- Só que dessa vez vai ter muito mais gente que eu não conheço. E...

- E...

Mesmo depois de tudo, tinha a impressão que ele ainda escondia o real motivo de estar assim.

- Bom, tem uma pessoa que eu queria encontrar lá, mas ao mesmo tempo estou preocupado.

De repente Ikki se viu de volta no tempo, quando Shun o contou sobre o que sentia por Hyoga. Ele já suspeitava, mas quando teve a confirmação não pode evitar a surpresa. Como o irmão mais velho, entendeu e apoiou a decisão dele, apesar do relacionamento ter sido um fracasso.

- Preocupado com o que?

- Sei lá. Desde que a Saori falou dessa festa, parece que a vontade de estou de vê-lo aumenta a cada dia. Eu tenho a sensação de que tenho um assunto inacabado para resolver.

- Shun, me escuta. Não adianta se preocupar por antecipação. Olha só, você vai fazer suas malas, viajar para a Grécia, encontrar essa pessoa, e depois você vai ver que ficou sofrendo aí à toa.

Disse em um tom de ordem, mas um sorriso no rosto, o que acalmou o virginiano.

- Acho que você tem razão, e é melhor eu começar a fazer mesmo, pois vamos depois de amanhã, bem cedinho.

- Eu também preciso fazer as minhas, mas eu estou morto hoje. Boa noite, Shun.

- Boa noite, nii-san.

O irmão mais velho caminhou até a porta do quarto, e antes de sair, virou e perguntou.

- Posso saber quem é?

- É segredo, por enquanto.

- Só não sendo alguém como aquele pato... Até mais.

- Até.

Enquanto Ikki ia para o quarto, Shun guardou seu instrumento e também foi preparar-se para dormir.

* * *

_- Como você teve coragem de fazer isso, seu moleque?!_

_- Eu? Como que o senhor teve coragem?! Destruir uma vida, uma família, por ganância._

_Ela observava a cena sem saber o que fazer. Seu marido e seu filho discutiam na sala, a ponto de chegar a se agredirem. Somente nesse momento aproximou-se para apartar._

_- Parem com isso vocês dois!_

_- Quer saber, fora! Não quero ver mais sua cara na minha vida!_

_- Querido, por favor..._

_- Não precisa pedir duas vezes. Eu que não tenho mais vontade nenhuma de ficar no mesmo lugar que você._

_Via o filho subindo para seu quarto, e ficou sem saber o que fazer. Depois de algum tempo, subiu atrás dele, vendo-o fazer suas malas._

_- Por favor, não faz isso._

_- Tarde demais. Mãe se cuida, tá? Não deixe ele tentar transformar meu irmão. Eu juro, eu volto um dia._

_Com apenas uma mala cheia com tudo que achava necessário, desceu as escadas e sem olhar para a cara do pai, saiu de casa. Sua mãe foi até a porta, tentando ainda em vão chamá-lo de volta._

_- Filho, por favor, não vá! Filho..._

- Pierre!

Quando se deu conta, estava em sua cama. Já era dia, e estava sozinha. Seu marido já havia ido para o serviço. Ela havia tido aquele sonho mais uma vez. Havia sonhado com aquela noite horrível. Sentou-se na cama, e sentiu os olhos rasos. Além de não ver mais seu filho, não conseguiu cumprir o que ele lhe pediu. Seu filho mais novo teve que desistir de uma carreira promissora como jogador de Rugby para ir para uma Faculdade de Economia e Administração, para se tornar o novo presidente da empresa da família. Secretamente, o detetive que havia contratado viajava regularmente para Atenas em busca de qualquer pista que a ajudasse, mas parecia que a cada vez via com menos informação. Apegava-se apenas na fé de que um dia o veria novamente, e pra piorar, ainda havia aquela festa que seu marido falava nos últimos dias, por coincidência na Grécia. Não estava com a mínima vontade de participar de um evento daqueles, mas sabia que não ir não era uma opção. Foi para o banheiro, precisava recompor-se porque iria sair para comprar o vestido naquela tarde.

* * *

_Santuário. Área de treinamento dos aspirantes._

Miro milagrosamente havia acordado cedo, e não tinha nada para fazer. Além disso, sentia-se excepcionalmente "atacado", e estava louco para encontrar e importunar um rosto conhecido. Assim que entrou na área de treinamento dos aspirantes, encontrou alguém que serviria. Enquanto descia, podia ouvir a voz que dava ordens.

- Andem seus molengas, não tem nem uma hora de treino e vocês já estão nesse estado?

Dizia uma voz autoritária para vários garotos e rapazes aspirantes a cavaleiros. Praticamente já estavam todos no chão, feridos e exaustos, e para completar a humilhação, quem os tratava daquela forma era uma mulher. Shina, a Amazona de Ophiuchus.

- Levantem-se, vamos para a próxima rotação de exercícios.

- Ei Shina, vai com calma com os garotos.

A voz masculina fez-se presente por trás. A amazona virou a cabeça, fazendo uma feição brava, como se perguntasse o que ele fazia ali.

- Eles são meus alunos. Eu os trato como achar melhor.

- Mas eu não sei o porquê. Finalmente temos paz, não precisamos de treinamentos tão severos.

- Nunca se sabe. Se algo acontecer, eu quero ter certeza eu e eles estarão prontos. Pena que todos por aqui não tenham essa mesma ciência...

Disse lançando um olhar atravessado para o visitante indesejado.

- Tá bom então... Mulher da cobra.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?!

Ela estava furiosa, e deu um passo na direção dele, encarando os olhos azuis do cavaleiro de ouro. Ouviu alguns risinhos vindos dos seus alunos, e isso a deixou mais irritada. Perguntava-se o que raios ele fazia lá, a provocando sem motivo àquela hora da manhã. Miro, ao contrário, encarava os olhos verdes com um sorriso malandro no rosto. Atena não obrigava mais as Amazonas a usarem máscaras, mas é a primeira vez que via o rosto de uma tão de perto.

- Isso que você ouviu. Você não acha irônico? Uma amazona ser protegida por essa constelação?

Ela simplesmente não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

- Escuta, você pode ser um cavaleiro de ouro, mas isso não significa que eu vou ficar quieta se você ficar me ofendendo.

- E o que você vai fazer? Você sabe que não pode me vencer na força

- Acredite, eu sempre arranjo um jeito de surpreender quem me subestima.

- Pois bem, vou ficar esperando, mulher da cobra.

Então Miro começou a se afastar, soltando uma leve gargalhada. Shina ainda bufava de ódio. Virou para seus alunos e disparou.

- 500 flexões.

- M... Mas mestra Shina...

- 600, e se eu ouvir mais uma palavra são 700.

Restou aos garotos obedecerem, começando todos a fazerem os exercícios ordenados enquanto a amazona imaginava uma forma de se vingar do cavaleiro de escorpião. Logo pensou em algo, que serviria talvez para humilhá-lo até mesmo em frente aos seus amigos dourados. Isso vez com que ela soltasse uma risadinha maléfica.

- Me aguarde inseto do rabo torto.

* * *

À tarde, Marin caminhava pelo Santuário, seguindo em direção à Vila das amazonas. Atena havia a dispensado mais cedo, então queria aproveitar para fazer uma faxina em sua casa, mas no momento em que passava por um pilar rachado pelo tempo, um braço a puxou para trás dele.

- AH!

- Shhh, calma, sou eu.

- Aioria? Seu louco. Pra que fazer isso?

- Queria fazer uma surpresa.

- E fez. Quase me matou do coração.

- Deixe-me dar meu pedido de desculpas então.

Então beijou os lábios dela de forma demorada. Marin apoiou-se na parede e abraçou o cavaleiro na altura do pescoço. Já fazia algum tempo que mantinham um relacionamento secreto. Tinham medo que Atena os proibisse, apesar do Santuário já ter mudado suas regras. Apesar de o beijo estar muito bom, Marin o desfez.

- Agora eu tenho certeza que você é louco. E se alguém vê a gente?

- Mas tá tão bom...

- Eu sei, mas lembra o nosso trato? Encontros, só à noite.

- OK.

O leonino fechou a cara chateado, dando espaço para ela sair.

- Não fica assim Aioria. Prometo te recompensar mais tarde, tá bom?

- Eu vou cobrar, viu? Na sua casa?

- Tem que ser. Na Casa de Leão é que não pode ser.

- Tem razão, desculpa. Você não acha que deveríamos acabar com isso? Contar logo para todos e esperar que Atena aceite?

- Meu maior medo não é dela, é do Mestre Shion. Ele não parece que é de aceitar muito esse tipo de relacionamento entre cavaleiros e amazonas.

- Bom, ele aceita o estilo de vida do Afrodite. Mas se você tem receio ainda, eu espero.

- Obrigada.

Deu um beijo delicado nos lábios do leonino.

- Até mais.

- Até.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Notas:_

_- Espero que tenham gostado._

_- A língua em que Shura e sua aluna falaram é o Basco. Ele tem status de língua oficial nas regiões do País Basco e de Navarra. Cerca de 700 mil pessoas tem essa língua como nativa. Historiadores e profissionais ainda tentam descobrir qual a origem do Basco, pois ele não tem similaridade com nenhuma outra língua falada no Europa._

_- __**Euskaldun**__ - Termo usado para se referir àquele que fala Basco._

_- Até semana que vem._


	5. O Troco

**_Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 5_**

_Recados:_

_- Olá. Chegamos ao quinto capítulo de "Tempos de Mudança"._

_- Pelo título, acho que dá pra ter idéia do que acontecerá. Espero que dêem boas risadas._

_- Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando, mesmo que não deixem recados. Já tive visitantes do Brasil, França, Argentina, Suíça, Chile, Portugal, Colômbia, Estados Unidos e (ufa) Venezuela. Muito obrigado mesmo._

_Boa leitura._

* * *

_Santuário_

Era fim de tarde enquanto Aioros subia pelas Doze casas. Iria confirmar com Shion sua presença na festa, coisa que não havia feito ainda. Passara tranquilamente pelas casas de Capricórnio e Aquário, pois sabia que elas estavam vazias. Afrodite deveria estar em Peixes, mas sabia que não deveria ter problemas para passar por lá.

- Afrodite? Afrodite eu estou passando...

Caminhava, mas não via o morador da casa em lugar nenhum. Já estava do outro lado quando viu ele em uma mesa ao ar livre, próxima ao jardim, concentrado em um livro e com fone de ouvidos, falando algo que não compreendia.

- Afrodite!

Disse em um tom mais alto, que finalmente o outro ouviu, tirando os fones e virando a cabeça. Aioros foi até lá.

- Olá. Estou indo ao salão do Grande Mestre para avisar que vou à festa. O que está fazendo?

- Eu estou fazendo um daqueles cursos rápidos de idiomas.

- Que língua é essa? Parece... Italiano.

- É. Meus cantores preferidos são Italianos, e eu quero poder entender o que eles falam direitinho.

- Por que não pede aulas ao Giancarlo?

- Eu? E você acha que ele vai fazer algo do tipo?

- Provavelmente não. Bom, eu vou indo, até mais.

- Até mais.

Aioros seguiu seu caminho, e o pisciano voltou a ouvir as palavras vindas do seu fone, enquanto acompanhava o livro e repetia as palavras. Já estava em um nível intermediário, e algumas palavras já fluíam quase que naturalmente. Aioros chegou à sala particular de Shion e bateu na porta.

- Entre.

Assim que foi autorizado, abriu a porta.

- Com licença.

- Olá Aioros. O que deseja.

- Mestre Shion, eu vim comunicar que irei à festa.

- Ah sim. Eu vou marcar seu nome na lista. Eu também gostaria de pedir-lhe um favor.

- Pois não.

- Os cavaleiros de bronze chegam amanhã cedo, e Atena me disse que fará uma reunião com todos amanhã às 20 horas no Salão do Grande Mestre, mesmo os que não confirmaram presença. Gostaria que você avisasse quem encontrasse, e pedisse para que o recado fosse levado adiante.

- Tudo bem, Mestre. Com licença.

Aioros então saiu e começou seu caminho de volta para Sagitário, vendo novamente Afrodite. Novamente se dirigiu a ele, agora para dar recado de Shion. Ele agradeceu e disse que avisará quem ver. Depois de mais uma rápida caminhada, encontrou Shura no caminho entre Sagitário e Capricórnio, e também o avisou. Finalmente chegou em sua casa, pronto para mais uma noite de descanso. O dia encerrou-se, e logo a noite caiu. Escondido por ela, Aioria se esgueirava pela vila das amazonas até bater na porta da residência de sua namorada. Marin a atendeu com um sorriso no rosto, vestindo um roupão de seda negro. Ele entrou rapidamente e enquanto ela ainda trancava a porta, ele a abraçou por trás.

- Finalmente. Não via a hora de poder te encontrar.

- Ei, vai com calma, mocinho.

Disse ela se desvencilhando do abraço e se colocando de frente para ele.

- Vamos para o quarto. Tudo que precisamos está lá.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Mas eu não vejo a hora de tirar esse roupão e o que tiver debaixo dele.

- Ah, é? E se eu te falar que não tem nada por baixo dele?

Em seguida ela riu e deixou o cavaleiro com cara de bobo enquanto ia para o quarto. Aioria acordou depois de se ver sozinho, e logo seguiu atrás dela.

* * *

_Aeroporto de Narita_

Finalmente havia chegado o dia da viagem dos cavaleiros de bronze para a Grécia. Estavam os cinco, mais Seika, numa área do Aeroporto própria para vôos privados. A excitação pela viagem deveria ser o sentimento vigente, porém não era bem assim.

- Fala sério. Por que temos que chegar duas horas antes do vôo partir?

- Ué Seiya. Temos que fazer o check-in, embarcar bagagem... Aquela burocracia de sempre. Até parece que você nunca esteve em um aeroporto antes.

Shiriyu responde a Seiya, que não parava de reclamar.

- Mas eu pensei que como vamos num avião particular, seria um pouco mais fácil. Além disso. Por que o vôo tinha que ser às seis horas da manhã? Se tem uma coisa que eu não gosto é de acordar cedo.

- Seiya, por favor. Não vamos começar essa viagem já estressados. Eu quero ir para a Grécia, rever as pessoas de Rodorio e aproveitar essa festa.

A voz da irmã parecia acalmá-lo.

- Tem razão Seika. Afinal não é sempre que temos uma oportunidade dessas.

O cavaleiro de Dragão então pode voltar às suas palavras cruzadas, enquanto Seiya e Seika conversavam. Sentados em bancos de frente para eles, Shun e Ikki também conversavam. Hyoga estava afastado, apoiado em uma das paredes de vidro que davam vista para as pistas. Seu passatempo era ver os aviões pousando e decolando. Desde que Shun terminara com ele, não tivera uma única oportunidade para poderem conversar a sós. Queria falar com ele, mas também não saberia o que dizer. Restava a ele esperar por uma oportunidade. Todos se sentiram aliviados quando foram autorizados a embarcar no avião. Mais alguns minutos, e uma voz foi ouvida através dos alto falantes.

_- Bom dia. Aqui é o Comandante Harada e quero lhes dar boas vindas. Estamos partindo agora com destino a Atenas, com escala em Guangzhou, China. A previsão de horário de chegada é nove horas, hora de Atenas. Tenham uma boa viagem._

- Espera aí, escala em Guangzhou por quê?

Seiya pareceu ter perdido novamente a paciência

- Seiya, por favor...

Seika mais uma vez tentava acalmá-lo. Sabia bem como o irmão era intempestivo.

- Bom, é que...

Shiriyu, envergonhado, parecia querer tentar terminar uma frase.

-... Vamos pegar mais um passageiro. Melhor, passageira.

- Em Guangzhou? Ah, Shiriyu, seu safado. Vai levar a Shunrei na festa, não é?

Ikki falou, deixando Shiriyu ainda mais envergonhado.

- Sim, eu liguei para a Saori no dia seguinte, perguntando se eu podia, e ela disse que não tinha problema. M-mas não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando não.

- Sei, acredito. Devia a acabar logo com essa enrolação e pedir ela logo em namoro.

Enquanto os outros riam, Shiriyu encolhia-se ainda mais em seu banco. Sabia que essa hora chegaria, mas não sabia que ficaria tão envergonhado em contar que a havia convidado, e com a reação dos seus amigos. Foi nesse clima que o vôo partiu.

* * *

_Aeroporto de Atenas_

Após uma viagem tranqüila, os cavaleiros de bronze chegaram à Grécia. Na rápida escala na China, Shunrei subiu a bordo. Apesar de Ikki e Seiya tentarem provocar Shiriyu fingindo rostos apaixonados na direção dele, o dragão os ignorou completamente, e passou praticamente a viagem toda conversando com ela. Após pegarem suas malas, para surpresa deles, Shaka estava junto com dois motoristas para esperá-los.

- _Namastê_, meus jovens. Bem vindos novamente à Grécia.

- _Namastê_ para você também, Shaka.

Disse Shun, devolvendo o cumprimento. Gostava do cavaleiro de virgem, tinham várias coisas em comum por serem do mesmo signo. Apresentaram a ele as duas jovens. Seika ficou um pouco nervosa por estar pela primeira vez diante de um cavaleiro de ouro, mas logo Shaka a deixou à vontade.

- Você foi o escolhido pela Saori para nos levar até o Santuário essa vez?

- Sim, vamos. Entrem nos carros.

Então eles se dividiram nos carros. Em um, Shun, Ikki, Seika e Seiya. No outro, Hyoga, Shiriyu e Shunrei e Shaka. Partiram do Aeroporto em direção ao Santuário.

- Vocês ficarão em uma pousada em Rodorio, mas terão livre acesso ao Santuário.

Shaka falava para os presentes no carro.

- Também precisam saber que Atena marcou uma reunião para todos que vão para a festa à noite. Parece que ela dar alguns recados e avisos.

- Talvez sobre como nos comportarmos...

Falou Hyoga meio seco, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Creio que esse seja um dos pontos, Cisne. Mas eu também não sei de detalhes maiores.

O resto da viagem foi tranqüila, com Shunrei admirando a cidade pela janela. Era a primeira vez que ela viajava à Grécia. No outro carro, a conversa era mais aberta entre os quatro. Seika estava cada vez mais ansiosa para chegar a Rodorio, e Seiya para chegar ao Santuário e rever os cavaleiros de ouro.

* * *

_Santuário, Casa de Áries_

Mu limpava a entrada da casa de Áries. Como era a primeira casa, podia ver todo o movimento pelo local. Já havia visto Saga, Kanon e Kamus indo para seus serviços, logo seriam Shura e Dohko a passarem por lá, e claro, sempre havia aqueles que passavam casualmente.

- Olá Mu.

A voz veio de dentro da casa, ele virou-se, encontrando Aldebaran. Ele sempre vinha passar um tempo em Áries durante a manhã. Pela proximidade, o Brasileiro era seu amigo mais próximo entre os cavaleiros.

- Olá Aldebaran, quer chá?

- Não, obrigado. Já tomei café em Touro.

Disse se sentando nas escadarias.

- E então, alguma novidade?

Perguntou o Brasileiro, continuando a conversa.

- Shaka foi buscar os cavaleiros de bronze, de resto, o mesmo. Já decidiu se vai a tal festa?

- Eu pensei bem, e vou sim. Tem razão, ficar não vai ajudar com minha timidez. Preciso ser um pouco mais comunicativo.

- Faz muito bem.

Logo Giancarlo chegou, cumprimentando os dois. Nem estranhou que a casa de Touro estava vazia, pois sabia que encontraria o seu guardião em Áries.

- Bom dia rapazes. Eu estou indo para mais uma "sessão de tortura".

Ele chamava assim seu turno de treinamentos. Era sabido por todos que ele gostava de pegar pesado com os aspirantes. Pretendia ir logo, mas acabou ficando para uma conversa mais demorada com os outros dois. De repente, vindo de uma direção incomum, apareceu Aioria, que engoliu em seco ao ver os três.

- B-bom dia pessoal.

- Ué Aioria, você acordado há essa hora?

Perguntou Aldebaran.

- Pois é eu acordei cedo e resolvi fazer uma corrida.

- Cedo mesmo, pois eu acordei era quinze para as sete e não me lembro de ver você passando...

Foi a vez de Mu falar.

- Não tá escondendo nada da gente, não é Aioria?

O Italiano falou com um discreto sorriso no rosto, fazendo os três virarem para ele esperando respostas. Aioria tentava pensar em uma desculpa, ou esperava por um milagre que fizessem eles mudar o foco da conversa. Para sua surpresa a segunda opção se cumpriu, e de uma forma que jamais esperava. Era Shina, que chegava com algo que deixou os três até um pouco assustados.

- Bom dia senhores.

- Sh-Shina, o que significa isso?

Perguntou Aioria. Ela deu uma leve gargalhada com a reação dele.

- Isso? É uma surpresa que eu tenho para aquele escorpiano abusado. Ele achou que poderia me provocar e me humilhar na frente dos meus alunos e que não teria volta? Essa é minha resposta para ele. Vocês autorizam a minha subida até Escorpião?

Enquanto ela se explicava, Shura e Dohko apareceram, achando aquela cena tão surreal quanto os outros três. Após um rápido silêncio, Giancarlo falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- _Cara mia_, para dar um castigo no Miro, com todo o prazer lhe dou passagem pela casa de Câncer.

- _Grazie_, Giancarlo. Posso ter a mesma boa vontade de vocês?

Disse se dirigindo aos outros. Aldebaran e Aioria também autorizaram prontamente. Mu e Dohko pensaram um pouco mais, mas também deixaram a Italiana passar. Ela então começou a subir as escadarias. Assim que ela sumiu dentro da casa de Áries, Giancarlo disse.

- Aposto 100 que vai dar para ouvi-lo gritar de Câncer.

- Eu ia para a Faculdade preparar aulas... Mas acho que isso é mais interessante. Câncer é muito longe, acho que não passa de Virgem.

Disse Shura.

- Aposto que não passa de Leão.

Foi a vez de Aioria falar.

- Ah, que droga. Agora eu não sei se fico em Câncer para ver se dá pra escutar ou não, ou subo até Escorpião pra ver mais de perto...

Giancarlo dizia com um sorriso incontido no rosto, coçando a cabeça e pensado bem no que eu faria.

- Eu tenho uma Idéia. Mu, Dohko e eu ficaremos em Câncer, Leão e Virgem. Somos mais confiáveis que vocês três nessa questão.

Aldebaran deu uma idéia que pareceu satisfazer a todos. Mesmo Dohko havia ficado curioso para ver onde isso acabaria.

- Demorou. Vamos logo.

Shura falou, e foi seguido por todos. Como combinado, Aldebaran, Mu e Dohko ficaram pelo caminho, e os outros três seguiram Shina de perto, esperando ela entrar em Escorpião. Dentro da casa, Miro ainda dormia. A amazona entrou no quarto. Ele dormia ocupando toda a cama, e com as cobertas jogadas no chão. Observou por algum tempo o cavaleiro dormindo. Não podia negar que ele era bonito, mas sua personalidade era intragável. Sem receio, colocou o que trazia sobre a cama, e esperou. Miro despertou levemente quando sentiu algo balançando sobre sua cama, o fazendo querer se ajeitar, mas quando moveu seu braço, sua mão bateu em algo roliço, gelado e... Escamoso.

- O que diabos é isso?!

Abriu seus olhos, apenas para encontrar uma língua bifurcada silvando bem em frente aos seus olhos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Saltou para a beirada oposta da cama, encarando assustado a serpente em sua cama.

- O que é isso? Quem colocou esse bicho aqui?!

- Oi Miro.

Virou a cabeça na direção da voz, encontrando Shina, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios, e parecia conter-se para não cair na gargalhada.

- Shina? Como você chegou aqui? E que brincadeira é essa?

Ela se aproximou da cama e para sua surpresa pegou a serpente, enrolando-a em volta de seu pescoço

- Quando você me chamou de "mulher da cobra", sem saber você tinha um pouco de razão. Essa aqui é a Bianca, minha Píton de estimação. Geralmente eu a alimento com ratos e ovos de galinha, mas eu resolvi mudar o cardápio dela, e ver se ela gostava de escorpião também.

- Sua louca! Como você... Como você chegou aqui?

- Seus "amigos" me deram passagem quando disse o que pretendia fazer. Nesse momento eles devem estar rolando nas escadarias de tanto rir.

Ela tinha agora um sorriso maldoso no rosto. Miro, que ainda estava acuado, levantou-se da cama com os olhos faiscando de ódio.

- Eu devia...

- Vai fazer o que? Me atacar? Eu sou uma amazona, e estou aqui com autorização dos outros cavaleiros de ouro das casas abaixo. Eu te falei pra não brincar comigo, agora agüente as conseqüências.

Ele ainda estava de boca aberta, não acreditando na coragem e na petulância naquela mulher.

- Bom, agora que já fiz o que eu queria fazer, estou indo. _Arrivederci_, Miro.

Então ela saiu do quarto. Quando Miro fez o mesmo logo em seguida, viu que Giancarlo, Shura e Aioria estavam na entrada da casa, contendo-se ao máximo, mas depois que ela passou por eles com um sorriso vitorioso, não resistiram, começando a gargalhar alto. Giancarlo rolava no chão, enquanto Aioria e Shura apoiavam-se na parede. O dono da casa passou por eles, gritando para a amazona que já havia descido um lance de escadas.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. Você ainda vai aprender a respeitar hierarquia, sua louca!

O piti do escorpiano pareceu ter dado mais motivos para os três rirem. Miro voltava para dentro da casa, e quando passou por eles, Shura disparou.

- Que foi Miro? Assustou quando viu que a Shina tem uma cobra maior que a sua?

Miro sabia que não tinha mais moral, então foi embora para dentro sem responder, batendo a porta do quarto, para tentar abafar as risadas. Sabia que seria motivo de piada pelo resto do ano. Andava pelo quarto como um animal enjaulado pensando no tamanho da petulância da Amazona, e que precisava fazer algo para recolocá-la em seu devido lugar.

_Continua..._

* * *

-**_ Guangzhou_** - Em Português, Cantão. Cidade localizada na Província de Guangdong (Que também pode ser traduzida em Português para Cantão), na região sul da China. Com quase 13 milhões de habitantes, é a terceira maior cidade do País, e um importante centro administrativo, industrial, financeiro e portuário.

- **_Namastê_** - Saudação comum na região sul da Ásia, principalmente na Índia e no Nepal. Apesar de ter origem no Hinduísmo, hoje é aceito como saudação mesmo para outras religiões.

- Se vocês se divertiram tanto ao ler quanto eu me diverti escrevendo, já valeu a pena XD.

Até semana que vem.


	6. Reunião

**_Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 6_**

_Recados:_

_- Olá. Mais um capítulo para alegria de todos, e felicidade geral da nação._

_- A fic está bem adiantada, mas devido a problemas, não estou tendo como escrever. Garanto seguir postando um capítulo por semana até o capítulo 9 ou 10. Depois disso, pode demorar um pouco mais._

_Agradecimentos:_

_- __**Virgo Nyah**__ - Postei o Capítulo 4 na Segunda-Feira de Carnaval. Eu sei que é difícil alguém estar na net nesse período XD. Só posso dizer que você está seguindo uma linha de pensamento interessante a respeito do Shun. Então... Sobre os cavaleiros de ouro, eu estou tentando achar um par para todos, mas por enquanto não consegui. Mas qualquer coisa, essa não é a única fic que eu pretendo escrever._

_Boa leitura a todos._

* * *

_Vila de Rodorio_

- Sophia!

A velha senhora que varria a casa em frente à pousada largou a vassoura e foi em direção à jovem que saía do carro e pegava sua mala. Ao ouvir o nome, Seika foi em direção a ela, abraçando-a com força.

- Dona Cassandra... Que saudades...

- Sophia... Você voltou.

Desfez o abraço olhando para a jovem. Foi a velha Cassandra que cuidou de Seika quando ela chegou ferida, e foi na casa dela que ela viveu todos os anos que passou sem memória. Foi só o nome ser ouvido que outras pessoas começaram a aparecer para cumprimentar a recém-chegada que tanto conheciam. Seiya observava de longe com um sorriso a cena. Em um dado momento, ela o chamou, e ele ficou ao lado da irmã.

- Dona Cassandra, eu quero lhe apresentar meu irmão. Era ele quem eu procurava quando sofri aquele acidente. Seiya, essa é a Dona Cassandra. Foi ela que cuidou de mim durante os seis anos que eu passei aqui.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. Eu sou Seiya, cavaleiro de Pégaso.

- O prazer é meu, meu jovem. Sua irmã me contou tudo antes de voltar para o Japão. Sobre sua vinda para a Grécia atrás de você, e como você ficou entre a vida e a morte depois da vitória sobre Hades. Graças a Zeus e Atena que vocês estão juntos.

- Sim, é verdade.

Continuaram a conversar, apresentando os outros cavaleiros do bronze. Shaka era conhecido por todos, e muito respeitado por ser um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Você vai ficar na pousada? Não mesmo. Seu quarto ainda está lá, do mesmo jeito de quando você foi embora. Você vai ficar comigo.

Disse Dona Cassandra para Seika.

- Você se importa Seiya?

- Claro que não, fique à vontade. Eu venho avisar quando for a hora de irmos para a reunião.

- Está bem.

Então depois de levar as malas da sua irmã para a casa quase em frente, Seiya e os outros pegaram as chaves dos seus quartos e foram descansar da longa viagem. Shaka voltou ao Santuário.

* * *

_Santuário_

- O que? Não, repete. Repete que eu acho que não ouvi direito

Um Kanon com cara de quem não acreditava no que ouvia prestava atenção no depoimento de Shura sobre o ocorrido mais cedo

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. O Miro gritou feito uma menininha quando a Shina levou a serpente de estimação dela até o quarto dele

- Ahhhhhh, eu não acredito que isso aconteceu enquanto eu estava fora. A Shina me paga por não ter esperado.

Pouco atrás, Saga e Kamus riam de maneira discreta, tanto da história quanto da reação de Kanon.

- Mas é bem feito pra ele. Adora tirar sarro dos outros, mas agora que virou pro lado dele, ele deve ficar quietinho a reunião toda.

Saga falou, para em seguida seu irmão retrucar, parando de rir.

- Que reunião?

- Esqueceu? 20h, Salão do Grande Mestre...

- Ah, sim. Tinha me esquecido mesmo...

- Você só não perde a cabeça porque ela está presa no seu pescoço.

- Sorte minha que eu tenho você pra lembrar. Aliás, me lembre de cumprimentar a Shina mais tarde.

Os quatro então continuaram conversando até irem se separando pelas suas casas. Logo a noite caiu. Os cavaleiros de bronze, já recuperados, partiram para o Santuário com Seika e Shunrei. As duas admiravam a beleza do local e das construções antigas. Seika já estivera lá, mas havia conhecido apenas uma pequena parte do complexo. Já para Shunrei era a primeira vez no local. Ao chegarem à frente das Doze Casas, pararam para que as duas pudessem observar melhor.

- É lindo. Não acha Shiriyu?

Perguntou a jovem Chinesa.

- Sim, e é ainda mais agora que estamos em um momento de paz.

- Bem-vindos.

Uma voz surgiu da casa depois do primeiro lance de escadas. Era Mu, que veio receber os recém chegados. Cumprimentaram-se de modo caloroso. Shunrei já o conhecia do incidente com o cavaleiro de Câncer nos Cinco Picos. Não demorou para começarem a subir as escadas.

- Todos estão em suas casas?

Perguntou Seiya.

- Não sei. Acho que a maioria já subiu, mas pode ser que encontremos algum atrasado.

Dito e feito. Em Gêmeos encontraram Kanon, que reclamava de Saga, que não havia o esperado. Depois dos cumprimentos, juntou-se ao pequeno grupo. Em Câncer, Shunrei sentiu-se mal e passou o caminho todo grudada ao corpo do Dragão. Lembrava-se da crueldade do morador da casa quando o conheceu nos Cinco Picos, e tinha medo de reencontrá-lo, mas ele já não se encontrava lá. Subiram o caminho sem encontrar mais ninguém até Libra, onde Dohko ficou para esperá-los.

- Mestre!

Os dois chineses disseram quase ao mesmo tempo, e foram em direção ao cavaleiro, e o cumprimentaram de forma mais efusiva.

- Que bom rever vocês dois. Como estão?

- Estamos bem, mestre.

A jovem disse.

- Mesmo? Quero que me contem mais no caminho.

Então se juntou a eles. Todas as outras casas estavam vazias até chegarem ao Salão do Grande Mestre. A chegada da pequena comitiva chamou a atenção dos que estavam lá. Aldebaran e Kamus se aproximaram para cumprimentá-los. O Francês, mais especificamente o cavaleiro de Cisne. Kanon foi até Saga, e discutiu com ele brevemente por tê-lo deixado sozinho em Gêmeos. Em seguida, Seiya e Shiriyu apresentaram às duas jovens quem não conheciam ainda. Aioria, Aioros, Saga e Shura se aproximaram para cumprimentarem as duas. Já Miro, Afrodite e Giancarlo preferiam um cumprimento mais discreto. Shunrei, ao ver o rosto do cavaleiro de Câncer, perdeu a cor quase que instantaneamente, e novamente abraçou Shiriyu.

- Ele... Ele está aqui.

- Sim, ele está. Mas não se preocupe, ele não vai fazer nada com você. Ele não é mais aquela pessoa cruel que você conheceu.

- Fala isso porque você não é um dos aprendizes dele.

Shura falou se aproximando dos dois novamente.

- Mas você tem razão, ele não quer aparentar, mas está diferente.

- Falando em diferente... O que aconteceu com o Miro?

Shun perguntou sem um alvo definido.

- Ele seria o primeiro a vir pra nos... O que foi?

Parou de falar quando viu que Shura, Aioria e Kanon começaram a rir, fazendo muito esforço para não caírem na gargalhada.

- O que aconteceu foi que ele provou um pouco do seu próprio veneno. Só que não foi de escorpião, foi de serpente.

Aioria disse, mas ainda continuou deixando os recém-chegados sem entender o que havia se passado. Então ele começou a contar tudo o que se havia acontecido mais cedo, com Giancarlo e Afrodite se aproximando para ouvirem tudo de novo. Shun ficou boquiaberto, Hyoga e Ikki riam alto, e os outros também riam, mas de forma mais discreta. Mesmo de longe, Miro podia ouvir as risadas, e sabia que eram por causa dele, fechou ainda mais a cara. Estava de braços cruzados, parcialmente escondido pelos pilares.

- Apesar de não gostar de saber que alguém passou pela Casa de Virgem sem minha autorização, acho que serviu para ele se lembrar das suas responsabilidades. É inadmissível que um cavaleiro de ouro não perceba alguém entrando em seu quarto.

Shaka disse depois que as risadas diminuíram.

- Que milagre, o Shaka concordou com alguém fazendo algo errado.

Afrodite riu, chegando mais perto dele

- Eu posso viver com isso, se for por algo maior.

- Falando nisso... Onde está a Shina?

Perguntou Seiya, olhando em volta.

- Você só pode estar brincando, não é Seiya? Acha mesmo que ela vai aparecer aqui?

Foi Hyoga acabar de falar que a porta abriu-se novamente, chamando a atenção de todos para as duas recém-chegadas. Shina e Marin ficaram paradas, assustadas com tantos olhos na direção delas. A ruiva foi a primeira a entrar, e Seiya foi correndo na direção dela, abraçando com força sua mestra. Shina entrou aos poucos. Sabia o porquê de olharem para ela daquela forma, mas estava se sentindo incomodada.

- Shina!

Kanon se aproximou, e sem aviso deu um abraço dela. A Italiana não esboçou reação. O outro nunca tinha dirigido a ela mais que um bom dia, e agora estava lá a abraçando.

- Fiquei sabendo da sua proeza. Quero lhe parabenizar, bem que o Miro estava merecendo. Alguns cientistas falam que sua constelação deveria ser considerada um signo. Se o assunto entrar em pauta, juro que apoio sua promoção a amazona de ouro.

- O... Obrigada...

Ela falou delicadamente desfazendo o abraço. Aquela situação começava a ficar ridícula. Cumprimentou aos outros, e aos poucos eles foram se dividindo em rodinhas novamente. Shina teve que explicar mais umas duas vezes como e porque fez aquilo até que todos sentiram o cosmo da deusa se aproximando. Ela apareceu junto de Shion. Ao ver que todos estavam lá, inclusive os cavaleiros de bronze, abriu um largo sorriso, que foi devolvido por eles.

- Boa noite. Fico feliz em ver todos vocês, apesar de alguns ainda não terem confirmado presença na festa que é o tema dessa reunião.

Saori respirou profundamente antes de continuar.

- Creio que alguns de vocês já saibam do que se trata. Essa festa é oferecida pelos Solo já há alguns anos, e há muito mais coisas envolvidas nela que uma simples farra. Implicitamente, trata-se de uma reunião de empresários dispostos a criar ou afirmar laços comerciais. Não é diferente com as empresas da Fundação, então seria muito desagradável se alguém relacionado a elas desse algum tipo de vexame...

O tom ficava cada vez mais sério conforme falava. Sabia que nem todos precisavam daquele recado, mas dá-lo a todos deixava mais fácil para ela, e evitava qualquer tipo de discriminação.

-... Além disso, dessa vez não é apenas Julian Solo o anfitrião, mas também Poseidon. O acordo é claro para que ele mantenha a paz, mas eu não quero dar a impressão de que eu não tenho controle sobre meus cavaleiros e deixar que pensamentos subam à cabeça dele.

O recado era claro. Quem fosse, precisava se comportar, e muito bem. Obviamente ninguém queria imaginar que tipo de punição ocorreria caso algo desse errado.

- Bom essa era a primeira parte da reunião. A segunda é relacionada com a primeira. Não quero ofender ninguém, mas é fato que poucos de vocês já tiveram algum contato com esse "mundo" um pouco mais refinado. Acredito que aqueles que já treinaram para missões no passado não precisem, mas para os que nunca tiveram contato, e para quem quiser se lembrar... Bom, amanhã uma professora de etiqueta estará disponível dando aulas de manhã e à tarde, no prédio da Fundação em Rodorio. Os horários das aulas serão 9 e 14 horas. Não vou citar nomes, mas seria MUITO importante que quem precisasse participasse dessas aulas.

Os presentes olharem entre si. Aquele era realmente um pedido incomum, mas válido pela situação. Eles poderiam ser divididos em três grupos: Os que tinham confiança em si, e não achavam as aulas necessárias. Os que se sentiram um pouco ofendidos e humilhados com aquela situação. E os que já pensavam qual turma estaria menos cheia, prontos para aprender o que fosse necessário.

- Há só mais um recado, sobre a programação. Nós partiremos um dia antes da festa, e ficaremos em um hotel em Kavos. Vocês estarão livres para aproveitar a cidade, mas o aviso sobre comportarem-se continua. Voltaremos para Atenas no dia seguinte, à tarde.

Alguns não esconderam o sorriso com a notícia, pois poderiam ter diversão com alguma liberdade na noite anterior.

- É isso. Estão dispensados. Espero ter a colaboração de todos vocês.

Após todos reverenciarem a jovem deusa, os cinco cavaleiros de bronze e as duas acompanhantes foram até ela para um reencontro mais íntimo. Enquanto isso, os cavaleiros de ouro tomaram seu caminho de volta para suas casas.

- Comecei a não gostar... Daqui a pouco ela vai começar a tratar essa festa como mais uma missão...

Disse Giancarlo para todos.

- Não reclama. Quando que um dia você imaginou que teria dois dias de folga?

Shura disparou em seguida, o que fez o Italiano abrir um sorriso e concordar.

-E quanto a essas aulas de etiqueta? Alguém aqui vai encarar?

Aioria perguntou, sem alvo definido.

- Bom, eu não tenho vergonha em falar que preciso se umas aulas desse tipo.

Aldebaran falava tranqüilo, e parece que isso incentivou a outros a se expressarem, pois o próprio Aioria e seu irmão falaram que o acompanhariam. Giancarlo e Miro pensaram o mesmo, mas não falaram.

- O bom de ser o guardião de peixes é esse. Dois pulinhos e estou em casa. Boa noite, queridos. Não vou esperar essa festa para me divertir.

Afrodite disse tomando o caminho dos seus aposentos enquanto os outros passavam pela casa. Sabiam muito bem do que o outro falava. Era dia de festa na Boate dele. Giancarlo interrompeu o passo, o que fez todos os outros estranharem.

- Podem ir, preciso falar uma coisa com o dono da casa.

Todos acharam mais estranho ainda, mas ninguém perguntou o porquê e seguiram seu caminho. O Italiano foi até a porta do quarto dele, batendo nela.

- Quem é?

- Giancarlo.

Depois de anunciar sua presença, o Italiano não demorou a ser atendido. Afrodite já estava sem camisa. Parecia que se aprontava para o banho.

- O que foi?

- Eu só queria reforçar pessoalmente para você o recado de Atena.

O pisciano primeiro arregalou os olhos, e depois fez cara de muito ofendido, mas antes que pudesse retrucar, o outro continuou.

- Eu tenho o direito de fazer isso, afinal eu sei em que estado você é capaz de ficar depois de começar a beber. Eu já te falei que você é um dos poucos com quem me importo por aqui, e não quero a ira divina de Atena, ou a de Shion sobre sua cabeça caso você apronte algo.

O dono da casa ficou mudo. Estava certo que ele exagerava, mas ninguém, muito menos ele tinha, o direito de intervir em sua vida.

- Já deu seu recado?

- Sim, apesar de você não ter feito cara de quem irá cumpri-lo... Você me disse que essa sua boate não é exclusivamente gay, não é?

- Isso. Faz parte do circuito alternativo, e sempre tem vários héteros por lá. Por que?

- Bom você reclamou tanto que nenhum de nós foi lá ainda que eu resolvi ir hoje.

- Como é?

Afrodite não escondeu a surpresa ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- O que foi, Gian? Agora vai dar uma de babá pra cima de mim?

Era óbvio para o pisciano que o outro estava fazendo aquilo por ele não ter prometido que se comportaria.

- Pense o que quiser. Eu vou descer para minha casa. 23h estarei te esperando para irmos. Até mais.

Então ele foi embora, deixando um Afrodite sem saber o que falar ou pensar.

_Continua..._

* * *

_- Bom, espero que tenham gostado._

_- A volta de Seika a Rodorio é uma coisa que eu nunca vi em uma fic, então eu achei interessante colocar._

_- Quem sabe de Astrologia mais a fundo sabe do que eu estou falando. Como a constelação de Ophiuchus (em português, Serpentário, e não Cobra) cruza a Elíptica zodiacal entre Escorpião e Sagitário, teoricamente também seria um signo. Esse assunto de vez em quando surge na mídia._

_- Preparem-se. O próximo capítulo será forte._

_- Até semana que vem._


	7. Descontrole

**_Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 7_**

_Recados:_

_- Olá. Chegamos ao capítulo 7_

_- É um capítulo curtinho, só pra deixar vocês querendo mais *Risada do Saga*, mas bem forte. Talvez o mais surpreendente até aqui._

_Agradecimentos:_

_- __**Virgo Nyah**__ - Acho que já disse sim, mas eu agradeço novamente. Quanto ao Shun, bom, você está indo bem em suas suspeitas. OCs são importantes na história, para não deixar ela engessada. Estou começando a achar que logo eu vou demorar mais que uma semana pra postar... O segredo e escrever um monte antes. Pra ter uma idéia, eu já tinha 75 páginas prontas quando eu comecei a postar. Ah, eu li todas da série "Não estou vendo Isso". Coitado do Saga XD_

_Boa leitura a todos._

* * *

Afrodite caminhou para o banheiro ainda meio em choque. Por um lado não queria o Italiano grudado em seu calcanhar, por outro... Logo em seguida balançou a cabeça, tirando aquela idéia besta de sua cabeça. Foi tomar banho e preparar-se. Não deixaria a presença do outro estragar sua noite. Depois de chegar à sua casa Giancarlo foi fazer o mesmo. Depois que um banho rápido, vestiu-se. Calça sarja, camisa pólo e sapatos, tudo preto. Passou um perfume e foi para entrada da casa de Câncer. Havia se trocado com certa pressa, pois não queria perder o Sueco de vista, apesar de não ser prioridade cuidar para que ele não causasse problemas, queria mesmo era se divertir. Afrodite demorou, chegou a pensar que ele tivesse conseguido escapar, mas não. Vindo de Leão ele apareceu. Vestia uma camisa social branca, pra fora da calça jeans escura, bem justa ao corpo, além dos sapatos.

- Vai querer ir mesmo?

Perguntou uma última vez para ver se ele mudava de idéia?

- Certeza absoluta.

Respondeu o Italiano. O Sueco então deu nos ombros continuando a caminhar, seguindo abaixo junto com Giancarlo até saírem do Santuário. As ruas de Atenas estavam agitadas, pronta para aqueles que queriam se divertir, ou que vivessem da noite. Após uma caminhada de uns 20 minutos, os dois já podiam ouvir o som da música eletrônica abafado pelas paredes. Após virarem a esquina, podiam ver o letreiro luminoso, onde estava escrito "Πόθος".

- _Póthos_... Desejo. Gostei do nome.

Giancarlo falou, fazendo o outro abrir um sorriso. Não precisaram pegar fila, por Afrodite era um dos sócios do local. Após um curto corredor estavam em salão onde a música eletrônica tocava, e as luzes piscavam freneticamente. Em um canto mais iluminado, um bar onde as pessoas bebiam ou levavam copos para as pistas. Assim que os dois entraram vários olhares se dirigiram para eles. O Sueco estava acostumado, o Italiano nem tanto. Sentaram-se no bar para pedirem algo para beber. Giancarlo foi de whisky com gelo, Afrodite pediu uma garrafa de Ice. Após um gole, o Italiano virou-se para o outro lado, observando a pista.

- Tenho que admitir, ficou muito bonito...

- Obrigado.

O outro fez o mesmo gesto em seguida.

- E não é só isso. Naquela direção há um ambiente mais disco e músicas alternativas... E naquele lado um ambiente próprio para pegação, com luz indireta, sofás. É o mesmo som daqui, mas chega em menor volume.

- Interessante.

- Dite!

Uma voz chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Alex!

Levantou-se e cumprimentou o recém-chegado, abraçando o ruivo de cabelos curtos e olhos verdes com vontade.

- Veio acompanhado hoje?

- Sim, quero lhe apresentar um amigo. Alex, esse é o Giancarlo. Giancarlo, esse é o Alexandros, ou Alex, para os íntimos. Ele é um dos sócios da boate.

Depois dos cumprimentos, Afrodite continuou.

- Por que veio hoje? Geralmente você vem só nos fins de semana.

- Ah, você nem acredita. O Johann me ligou falando que deu um pepino daqueles com um distribuidor. Ele está furioso, me pediu para vir pra cá. Ele está lá em cima no escritório. Ainda bem que eu te achei. Vem comigo e me ajuda a entender o que está acontecendo.

"Era o que faltava", pensava o Sueco. Não queria abandonar o outro ali e agora. Olhou para seu amigo, e depois para o Italiano, que havia ouvido tudo.

- O que está esperando? Vai logo, é seu serviço.

- Tá... Volto assim que der.

Meio a contragosto, ele seguiu o ruivo escadas acima.

- Me desculpe melar seu encontro, Dite.

- O que? Ah, não. Não é nada disso que você tá pensando. Ele é só um amigo... E não gosta da coisa...

Falou não se dando conta da cara de desapontamento que fez ao dizer aquilo.

- Mesmo, que pena. Porque ele é lindo.

Alex falou aquilo antes de bater na porta do escritório, puxando Afrodite para dentro. O cavaleiro de câncer então de repente se viu sozinho em um lugar desconhecido. Pegou o copo de bebida e foi na direção do outro ambiente que Afrodite tinha lhe falado. Ao chegar lá, havia um grupo de pessoas dançando. O ambiente era mais iluminado que o primeiro, além de uma decoração que o Italiano descreveu mentalmente como "Psicodélica". Apoiou-se na parede para observar o movimento. Afrodite tinha razão. Havia uma boa parcela de homens e mulheres que procuravam diversão com o sexo oposto. Entrou na pista, dançando com alguma desenvoltura e chamando a atenção de várias pessoas. Surpreendendo até a si mesmo, dispensou os rapazes que vinham dar em cima dele com certa educação, pois seu alvo naquela noite já estava decidido. Uma bela morena de olhos verdes e cabelos lisos até o meio das costas, vestindo um vestido preto justo. Após uma troca de olhares, ele se aproximou. Após uma rápida conversa ao pé do ouvido por causa da música, os dois saíram do meio da pista para conversarem próximos à parede, onde a música não era tão alta. Quarenta e cinco minutos haviam se passado desde que Afrodite havia entrado no escritório, mas para ele, era como se o dia já tivesse amanhecido. Só faltou agradecer de joelhos quando o problema foi resolvido, saindo junto com Alex de volta para a balada.

- Vai ficar por aí?

- Acho que sim. Já que estou aqui vou aproveitar um pouco. E você? Vai atrás do seu amigo?

- Sim, eu vou. Ele não está acostumado com ambientes assim. Estou preocupado do que ele pode fazer se algum desavisado der em cima dele.

- Vai lá então. Até mais.

Despediram-se, e então Afrodite começou a procurar Giancarlo. Saiu de onde estava, e depois ter certeza de que ele não estava por ali foi para o segundo ambiente. Parou na entrada, olhando para todos os lados até o encontrar, não da forma como queria. Ele conversava com uma mulher, mulher mesmo. Preocupou-se dele sem querer dar em cima de um travesti, mas não era esse caso. Ela estava encostada na parede de frente para o Italiano. Afrodite observou por alguns minutos, ate que eles caminharam em sua direção, rapidamente o cavaleiro foi para pista e depois que o casal passou por ele foi atrás. Acabou vendo-os entrar no terceiro ambiente, o da pegação. Sabia que deveria estar pronto para aquilo, mas ao vê-lo sumindo com a mulher, era como se algo se partisse dentro de si. Sentiu-se idiota e ridículo por ainda ter algum tipo de esperança. Voltou o mais rápido que pôde para o bar, onde pediu uma dose de Vodca e virou na mesma hora, pedindo um segundo antes de ir para o meio da pista, e beijar o primeiro que viu pela frente. Uma hora de passou. Afrodite continuou bebendo seguidamente para ver se esquecia o que havia visto e conseguia se divertir. Alex também havia aproveitado um pouco a balada, e estava no bar quando encontrou um Afrodite já bem alterado.

- Dite? Dite, você está bem?

- Eu estou... Ótimo

Parou de falar para entornar mais um copo de bebida, e quando quis se levantar, só não caiu por causa do ruivo.

- Por favor, Dite. Já chega por hoje.

- Nnnnnnão...Você não entende...

- Não entendo mesmo. E se você não vai parar, vou proibir o barman de te servir. Eu posso fazer isso.

Ao mesmo tempo ao que ocorria no bar, Giancarlo saía do ambiente íntimo com a morena. Após trocarem telefones ela se despediu dele. O canceriano ainda a acompanhou com os olhos antes de voltar a atenção para o ambiente a procura do Sueco. Não precisou procurar muito, pois de longe via a cena desenrolar no bar, e mentalmente recriminou-se por tê-lo deixado tanto tempo sozinho.

- Você é um chato, Alex. Se eu não posso beber aqui, vou procurar onde eu consiga

Afrodite falou desvencilhando do ruivo, tomando a direção da saída. Alex tentou segui-lo, mas a multidão o fez perder o Sueco. Giancarlo foi atrás dos dois, conseguido alcançar o ruivo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Graças a Deus. Estou tentando ir atrás do Dite. Ele disse que vai embora, mas ele está completamente bêbado. Estou preocupado com o possa acontecer com ele.

- Pode deixar eu o levo pra casa.

Então foi em direção á saída, olhando em volta para ver se o conseguia ver em que direção ele tinha ido. Afrodite já tinha virado o quarteirão, e caminhava devagar e cambaleante. Em um momento tropeçou, caindo no chão e não conseguiu levantar-se. Para piorar, três rapazes seguiam pelo mesmo caminho, e viram a cena.

- Ih, olha só. A moça bebeu todas e não consegue se levantar.

- Moça? Você bebeu? Olha direito, é um homem

-... Nossa, é verdade. Esse cabelo todo me confundiu.

Então pararam em pé em volta dele. Dite tentou mais uma vez se levantar, tentando olhar para ver se conseguia reconhecer quem eram aqueles homens.

- Mas ele é muito bonito pra ser homem...

- Só pode ser bicha...

Assim que falou, o rapaz olhou para os lados e disse.

-... Ei, eu tive uma idéia. Já que ele gosta da coisa, que tal nos divertirmos um pouco?

- Eu gostei da idéia.

- Vocês estão loucos?

- Olha pra ele, ele nem vai se lembrar. Ajude-me aqui...

Os dois que haviam concordado com a idéia pegaram o corpo de Afrodite e o tiraram do meio da rua, jogando-o em um beco.

- Já que não quer participar, fica de olho pra ver se não aparece ninguém.

O rapaz dizia colocando o cavaleiro de bruços e se ajoelhando entre as pernas separadas. Primeiro puxou a calça de Afrodite para baixo, para em seguida abrir a própria calça. O sueco tentava juntar as pernas novamente, mas o álcool circulando em seu corpo não o ajudava. Uma parte de sua mente dizia para lutar, mas a outra dizia para deixar acontecer. Queria se sentir ainda mais machucado do que já estava.

- Anda logo com isso... Droga tá vindo alguém.

- Disfarça. Se ele desconfiar de algo a gente dá um jeito. Nós estamos em três, certo? Certo?...

Virou a cabeça na direção da rua, apenas para ver seus dois amigos nocauteados, e um par de olhos assassinos na sua direção. Levantou-se colocando as calças novamente e foi para o canto do beco, sentindo-se acuado. Giancarlo caminhou na direção dele, agarrando-o pelo pescoço.

- Escolheu a pessoa errada para querer se divertir.

Encarou o rosto amedrontado até que finalmente o atirou contra a parede, também o nocauteando. Em seguida caminhou na direção do homem deitado. Ao ouvir a voz do seu salvador sentiu seu corpo gelar, começando desesperadamente a se recompor, mas deixando metade da bunda ainda descoberta. Não queria que ele o visse daquela forma. Giancarlo por sua vez, em parte sentia-se culpado por não ficar de olho, mas sabia que se havia alguém culpado por estar naquele estado, era Afrodite.

- Meus parabéns Afrodite de Peixes, você conseguiu chegar ao mais baixo que um cavaleiro... Melhor, uma pessoa pode chegar. Está tão bêbado que nem mesmo conseguiu evitar que três moleques tentassem te estuprar. Por que, Thomas? Dê-me uma única explicação razoável para isso...

O outro não respondia, apenas sentou no chão e começou a chorar, escondendo o rosto enquanto as lágrimas escorriam.

- Quer saber, eu deveria dizer a Atena que você não tem condições para ir a essa festa. Eu tentei de tudo, mas pelo jeito você não quer ser ajudado. Pra mim chega. Você não merece esse esforço todo. Espero que tenha a mesma sorte da próxima vez.

Virou se para ir embora o deixando ali, mas sentiu algo prender suas pernas. Olhou para baixo.

- NÃO. Por favor, não Giancarlo. Eu posso suportar a dor, a humilhação... O desprezo de qualquer um, mesmo de Atena... Menos o seu...

Giancarlo encontrou o rosto do outro olhando em sua direção. Ele chorava, além de estar visivelmente alterado.

- Como assim, Thomas? Por que eu?

Ele falava erguendo os braços, e uma expressão de quem não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu sou um idiota. Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você, Giancarlo.

O Italiano não escondeu o susto ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Eu sou um idiota. Quando eu vi você com aquela mulher... Não pensei em mais nada, só queria beber pra poder esquecer aquilo. Eu não espero mais do que nossa amizade, mas, por favor, não me tire isso também.

O Italiano não respondeu nada. Parecia ainda raciocinar as palavras que o outro tinha acabado de falar. Agora as palavras de Afrodite no chuveiro da casa de câncer faziam sentido. Não conseguia acreditar que ele tivesse escondido tão bem o que dizia sentir, a ponto de só conseguir falar nesse estado. Isso deveria estar deixando-o doente. Não poderia deixá-lo ali. Ajudou-o a se levantar, carregando-o de volta até o Santuário, e o caminho das doze casas. Afrodite deixou-se carregar até começar a subida, só então fazendo algum movimento. A bebida já começava a diminuir o efeito, e ele sentia a ressaca moral tomar conta. Subiram até peixes, e apenas na entrada do quartos que o dono da casa teve coragem de dizer algo mais.

- Desculpa...

- Não vou falar com você nesse estado...

Disse o jogando na cama.

-... Se o que você diz sentir é verdade, quero você ter coragem de falar sem estar assim.

Depois de falar aquilo, fechou a porta e começou a descer novamente. Restou ao Sueco chorar mais até dormir. Enquanto Giancarlo descia, as palavras de Afrodite martelavam em sua mente. Afrodite estava apaixonado... Por ele. Aquelas palavras o faziam pensar. Sempre teve a morte como sua companheira mais próxima, e todas as pessoas com quem esteve nunca sentiu mais que uma atração física. A única pessoa com quem sentia algo mais que isso era... O próprio Afrodite. Uma amizade surgida durante tempos de traição por causa de ideais parecidos, e mesmo depois da morte, da segunda traição, e da ressurreição, ele era o único com quem se importava e com quem conseguia deixar cair um pouco sua máscara. Mas e agora? Era só apenas amizade, ou...

- Droga... Só você pra me fazer pensar esse tipo de coisa, peixinho dourado...

Resmungava baixo, mas com um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

_Continua..._

* * *

_- Bom, aí está. O que Giancarlo fará com essa revelação? Qual será o destino dos dois? Aguardem cenas dos próximos capítulos._

_- Para compensar, o próximo capítulo será talvez o maior até aqui_

_Até semana que vem_


	8. Aulas

**_Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 8_**

_Recados:_

_- Está no ar o seu, o meu, o nosso, oitavo capítulo dessa saga criada por quem vos fala._

_- Esse é bem grande, como eu prometi. Hora de ver como os guerreiros se saem em outra praia XD._

_Agradecimentos:_

_- __**Virgo Nyah**__ - Não é que ele fraco pra bebida, é que ele enche o copo mesmo, pra afogar as mágoas. Muito do motivo vira num futuro que eu não espero que seja distante, e não tem nada a ver com o Giancarlo. Obrigado pelos elogios e por acompanhar a fic n_n_

_Boa leitura a todos._

* * *

Mais um dia nasceu em Atenas. No Santuário e na Vila de Rodorio, as pessoas acordavam preguiçosas, mas a maioria delas tinham compromissos que consideravam importantes. Aldebaran descia de Touro para Áries. Havia acordado cedo. Decidiu ir logo cedo para essas aulas de etiqueta. Não admitia, mas estava sim ansioso para ir para essa festa. Ao passar pelo corredor comum da casa de seu vizinho, sentiu o cheiro de café vindo da cozinha, resolvendo mudar a direção, encontrando Mu sentado, comendo.

- Com licença.

- Olá Aldebaran. Sente-se

O Brasileiro pediu licença novamente antes de sentar-se, pegando uma xícara de café.

- Vai para Rodorio?

Perguntou o dono da casa

- Sim. Vou às aulas da manhã.

- Então vamos juntos.

- Como é?

- Resolvi ir também.

- Mesmo? Que bom. Mas... Você acha que precisa disso?

- Por que não precisaria?

O ariano perguntou estranhando a pergunta do outro.

- Sei lá. Você parece ser o tipo de cara entendido no assunto.

- Não é bem assim. Eu sei algumas coisas, mas preciso tirar algumas dúvidas.

- Entendo. Bem, vamos acabar aqui e vamos descer.

Após Mu terminar de comer, Aldebaran o ajudou a arrumar tudo antes de saírem. No corredor toparam com Giancarlo, que estava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

- Bom dia, Giancarlo.

- Bom dia.

Respondeu seco ao Brasileiro, que resolveu ficar em silêncio. Os três caminharam para fora do local, seguindo a mesma direção. O Italiano não havia dormido pensando no que havia acontecido na boate. Havia pensado tanto que não agüentava mais, e por isso resolveu ir às aulas da manhã, pra ver se conseguia se distrair. Se fosse possível e necessário iria à tarde também. Com o Italiano um passo à frente, Mu e Aldebaran conversavam baixo.

- Acha que ele está indo pra lá?

Perguntou o Brasileiro.

- Provavelmente.

- E quem mais você acha que vai aparecer por lá?

- Muita gente. Mais fácil dizer quem eu acho que não vai aparecer.

- Bom vejamos... Quem eu acho que não vai dar as caras... Cérebro... Pinky... Sua Santidade... E o Mr. Freeze.

O ariano não evitou uma risada mais alta quando ouviu o Brasileiro falar. Ele havia dado a cada cavaleiro um apelido "carinhoso", mas que mantinha para si para evitar maiores confusões. Apenas Mu sabia deles.

- Eu colocaria o "Querubim" e o "Pai Mei" na lista.

Disse entrando na brincadeira.

- Pode ser, mas eu não dou certeza.

Seguiram uma conversa informal até chegarem à sede da Fundação em Rodorio. Lá encontraram os cavaleiros de bronze e as garotas que os acompanhavam. Mais uma vez, quando viu o cavaleiro de câncer, Shunrei se escondeu atrás do cavaleiro de dragão, mas Giancarlo não prestou atenção nem nela, nem nos outros. Indo para o outro lado do Hall e lá ficando. Conforme o horário para as aulas começarem se aproximou, apenas mais uma pessoa chegou para as aulas da manhã. Aioros. Aldebaran comentou com Mu.

- Parece que o "Querubim" resolveu aparecer.

- Pois é ele quebrou minha cara.

Após alguns minutos, eles foram chamados até uma sala de aula que parecia preparada para aquele tipo de lição. Lá dentro, uma bela mulher na casa dos 35 anos, longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Usava óculos, e vestia um terninho executivo.

- Bom dia a todos vocês. Meu nome é Ariadne, e eu serei a professora de vocês. Fui informada pessoalmente pela Senhorita Kido sobre a ocasião especial que vocês irão, e que por isso precisam aprender alguns traquejos sociais. Não é nada muito complicado, pois acredito que já tenham uma boa noção de educação. Ela me disse que não tem muita certeza de como será o evento, então vamos tentar cobrir tudo. Vamos começar com quando vocês estiverem nos cumprimentos. Quando for ser apresentado a uma pessoa que não conhece, sempre mantenha o olhar focado nela, e esperar que ela tenha a iniciativa de esticar a mão para o cumprimento. Se estiver cumprimentando um casal, deve primeiro cumprimentar a mulher. Não se devem usar os beijinhos quando não se há intimidade com a mulher cumprimentada, a não ser que a iniciativa parta dela. E rapazes, se estiverem sentados quando forem apresentados a alguém, por favor, levantem-se para os cumprimentos.

Enquanto a mulher falava, todos pareciam anotar mentalmente as informações que eram passadas por ela.

- Certo. Agora a situações de conversa. Esse é fácil também, nada de muito diferente do que vocês já fazem habitualmente. Quando estiverem conversando com uma pessoa, demonstrem interesse, mantenham o olhar próximo. Evitem se distrair com alguma coisa. Evitem conversas polêmicas. Religião, política... Falar mal dos outros, fofocas... Isso é desagradável. Não interrompam a pessoa que está falando, esperem ela acabar. Histórias longas também são cansativas. Tentem ser rápidos e objetivos. E é lógico, se estiverem comendo, pelo amor de Deus não falem com a boca cheia.

Alguns dos presentes se olhavam. Principalmente os cavaleiros de ouro. Alguns como Aldebaran e Giancarlo se seguravam para não rir. O que ela falava era exatamente o oposto que de passava em alguns jantares coletivos. Era normal ver Aioria, Miro e Shura discutindo de boca cheia, e Afrodite gritando mais alto que os três, implorando para que eles parassem. Aldebaran em específico lembrou-se da passagem de Shaka obrigando-os a ouvir por uma hora sobre um sonho que tivera. Um sonho iluminado, como ele mesmo havia descrito, mas que serviu para que metade dos presentes tivessem seus próprios sonhos. Shura, coitado, teve um pesadelo onde ele se imaginava correndo sobre a palma da mão de Buda enquanto tinha que ouvir Shaka falando. Isso ele havia confidenciado ao Brasileiro alguns dias depois.

- Se alguém tiver alguma dúvida, basta perguntar. Agora vamos para uma dos momentos mais importantes, e preferidos. A hora das refeições. Como vocês já devem ter visto, temos uma mesa especial para isso.

Disse apontando para uma mesa comprida, já devidamente posta. Aos poucos os presentes foram tomando assento. Alguns olhavam para quantidade de coisas na sua frente como se fossem algo de outro mundo. Coçavam a cabeça, e rezavam para que não fosse algo tão formal como essas aulas aparentavam ser.

- Aqui estão todos os talheres que vocês por ventura possam precisar. Na esquerda, o prato para o pão e em cima dele a faca própria para manteiga. O pão sempre é partido e comido com a mão.

- Ora, então esses engomadinhos também botam a mão na massa...

Ikki comentou por cosmo, fazendo novamente alguns risos terem que ser contidos.

- No meio, o prato, garfo e faca. O garfo sempre à esquerda, e a faca sempre à direita, e é nessas mãos que eles devem ficar. Provavelmente haverá um guardanapo, que vocês devem por no colo antes de comer. Estão vendo que tem duas taças? A menor é para vinho, e a grande para água. Antes de beberem, limpem a boca com o guardanapo para que as taças não fiquem manchadas. São os pequenos detalhes que fazem a diferença. As taças sempre devem ser pegas pela haste, nunca pela parte de cima.

- Assim?

Aldebaran resolveu ir para a prática, resolvendo pegar a taça como ela havia falado, mas no mesmo instante o cristal estilhaçou em sua mão.

- Oh, meu Deus. Você se cortou?

A mulher disse em tom de preocupação.

- Não, eu estou bem.

- Me desculpe. Essa taça já deveria estar com defeito. Eu vou chamar alguém para recolher esses cacos. Com licença

Ela levantou-se, e logo depois dela sumir pela porta, Giancarlo abriu a boca.

- Eh, Aldebaran. Delicado como um elefante dançando balé.

- Foi mal. Eu não tinha idéia que essas taças fossem tão delicadas.

Algumas risadas foram ouvidas antes do próprio cavaleiro de câncer sentar de forma mais relaxada na cadeira, tapando o rosto com as mãos.

- Não sabia que ser rico era tão difícil.

- E eu que pensei que nunca mais teria que me preocupar com isso...

Uma voz que até agora não tina sido ouvida chegou aos ouvidos dos outros. Era Hyoga. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, Seiya falou.

- Você já teve aulas do tipo?

Hyoga suspirou profundo, para em seguida pegar uma das taças à sua frente, parecendo admirar o cristal.

- Já. Por incrível que pareça, Mestre Kamus também incluiu algumas aulas de etiqueta no meu treinamento. Ele disse que serviria para o caso de alguma missão que envolvia disfarce ou infiltração...

Os cavaleiros presentes assentiram com a cabeça. Conhecendo o Francês, ele bem que seria capaz disso.

- Mas por que está aqui então?

Foi a vez de Shiriyu perguntar.

- Se ele souber disso eu vou ouvir uma bronca, mas a verdade é que eu nunca as levei a sério como os treinamentos de verdade. Preciso lembrar algumas coisas.

Era o que ele falava, mas a verdade era outra. Ainda precisava falar com Shun, mas Ikki não o deixava sozinho com ele, e precisava buscar qualquer chance que tivesse. Logo em seguida, a mulher volta com uma faxineira, que recolheu os cacos e se retirou.

- Pronto, agora podemos continuar. Claro, algumas das dicas que eu já havia falado antes também contam. Não interrompam alguém que esteja falando à mesa. Não falem de boca cheia. Se por acaso a comida estiver na mesa, mas o que quer está longe, peça para alguém pegar pra você. Acho que isso encerra a parte da mesa de jantar. Agora vamos para a aula de dança.

- Dança?

Vários dos "alunos" disseram em momentos próximos, e começaram a se olhar surpresos. Atena não tinha falado nada sobre dança.

- Não precisam se preocupar. É coisa simples. Apenas se por acaso tiver algum tipo de evento envolvendo uma valsa. Os rapazes aprenderão a como conduzir, e as meninas como acompanhá-los. Mmm... Só que temos meninas a menos, então eu também vou participar, mas mesmo assim vamos ter que triplicar o serviço. Tudo bem, garotas?

Seika e Shunrei pareceram meio acuadas, mas aceitaram a proposta.

- Certo. Então vamos ver... Quem vão ser os primeiros?

Seiya e Shiriyu logo se aproximaram, respectivamente, da irmã e da namorada. Os outros cavaleiros olharam entre si, mas o primeiro a ter coragem para dar o passo à frente foi Aldebaran. Ariadne deu um sorriso.

- Finalmente os corajosos apareceram.

A mulher foi até um aparelho de som e o ligou. Logo uma música própria para uma dança de salão começou a tocar. Usando Aldebaran, a professora ensinou aos outros casais onde o rapaz deveria pegar no corpo da mulher, e como deveria segurar as mãos.

- Prontos? Agora o rapaz que tem que começar. Primeiro pra lá, depois pra cá... Isso, um passo pra cada lado...

Logo os três casais bailavam pelo local. Os cavaleiros de bronze e seus respectivos pares pareciam desajeitados. Aldebaran, acompanhado, da professora, parecia pegar o jeito mais rapidamente.

- Você aprende rápido, e tem mãos fortes.

O Brasileiro ficou vermelho com o elogio, sorrindo de forma mais larga para a professora, que também observava os outros dois casais dançando pelo local.

- Não é difícil mesmo...

Comentou Seiya para a irmã, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha a concentração para não pisar nos pés dela. Shiriyu e Shunrei iam bem também. Os olhares mantinham-se cruzados, e a cumplicidade ajudava a fazer os movimentos serem fluidos. Após alguns minutos a música acabou.

- Isso mesmo, perfeito. Estão de parabéns. Agora, quem serão os próximos três?

Parecia até que estavam combinados. Ikki, Shun e Hyoga foram juntos. Os casais formados eram: Hyoga X Seika, Shun X Shunrei, Ikki X Ariadne. Como da primeira vez, ela rapidamente ensinou a posição dos corpos, e logo a música começou a tocar novamente. Desde o começo era claro que Hyoga era o mais desenvolto dos três, também resultado das aulas que recebeu de Kamus. Contudo, Shun e Ikki também desenvolveram bem os passos. Faltavam apenas mais três. Mu, sabendo do medo que Shunrei tinha do cavaleiro de câncer, aproximou-se dela para ser seu par, o que a fez sorrir aliviada. Aioros, sem saber muito o porquê, queria ficar com Seika, e assim se aproximou dela. Giancarlo, ficando por último, foi até a professora. Pela terceira vez a música tocou no local. Todos estavam curiosos sobre como o Italiano se sairia em uma coisa tão diferente como uma dança, e ter todos os olhos sobre ele o fez se sentir nervoso no começo, mas logo pegou o jeito da coisa. A concentração geral sobre um casal fez passar despercebida uma conversa que ocorria com outro.

- O senhor pegou rápido como se faz, cavaleiro de sagitário.

- Por favor, me chame apenas de Aioros.

- E- Está bem.

- Eu apesar de não estar presente nos eventos que aconteceram, fiquei sabendo de sua história, e a do Seiya. Fico feliz que puderam se reencontrar. Eu não sei o que faria se por acaso Aioria sumisse. Você é uma mulher corajosa para ter vindo sozinha procurá-lo.

Então houve uma troca de sorrisos mais largos.

- Obrigada.

A dança prosseguiu ate a música acabar, tendo ao final, aplausos da professora.

- Meus parabéns a todos vocês. Tenho certeza que vocês não terão problemas se seguirem tudo direitinho. Claro, um último pedido. Controlem-se na hora de beber. Dar um vexame por causa de bebida é o fim.

Giancarlo, no mesmo instante, fechou a cara. Havia conseguido esquecer o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, e agora ela jogava na cara dele esse fato. Procurou evitar que ela visse para que não houvesse um mal entendido.

- Agora poderão testar o que aprenderam aqui. Na sala ao lado vai começar um pequeno coquetel para "celebrar" o fim da aula. Estão todos convidados, mas eu vou ficar de olho.

Olharam-se com sorrisos no rosto, e então foram para a outra sala, onde já havia uma mesa posta com alguns petiscos e algumas taças de bebida. Dividiram-se em rodas começando uma conversa informal. Os dois mais afastados eram Hyoga e Giancarlo, mas que mesmo assim aproveitavam o coquetel, que aconteceu sem maiores imprevistos. Aioros e Seika continuaram a conversa começada na dança, junto de Seiya, Shiriyu e Shunrei. Os outros formavam a outra roda, com Aldebaran pedindo mais algumas dicas, e sendo prontamente ajudado pela professora. Quando perceberam, já era quase meio-dia. Despediram-se, com os cavaleiros de bronze retornando para a pousada, e os de ouro para as Doze Casas.

* * *

_Casa de Peixes_

- Ai, minha cabeça...

Afrodite desperta com a pior dor de cabeça que já sentiu na vida. Após virar-se na cama e ficar de barriga para cima, com o braço sobre os olhos, tentava juntar em sua mente os cacos de sua memória. Lembrava-se de chegar à boate, de ter que sair pra resolver um problema, voltar e encontrar ele dando uns amassos em uma vadia qualquer, e então... Tudo ficava embaralhado. Tinha flashes de estar brigando com alguém, de ser jogado em um beco, e... Ao ter um flash dele se declarando, saltou e sentou na cama, com os olhos arregalados. Agora sua dor de cabeça e mal-estar eram o de menos. Levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro desesperado.

- Zeus... Atena... Por favor, que isso tenha sido só uma invenção da minha cabeça. Mas e se for verdade... Ele não vai falar comigo nunca mais. Espera... Ele... Ele me trouxe pra casa...

Agora estava de olhos fechados, tentando se concentrar em lembrar-se de mais alguma coisa.

- Ele me trouxe pra casa, sim... Mas, e antes?

Ele tentava negar, mas a única imagem que se formava em sua mente era aquela. Ele ajoelhado na frente de Giancarlo, declarando-se a ele enquanto haviam três homens desacordados em torno deles. Aquilo fez a cabeça dele latejar. Resolveu entrar no banho, deixando uma ducha de água gelada cair sobre seu corpo, enquanto apoiava a testa no azulejo. Se aquilo era verdade, talvez tivesse perdido mesmo a amizade dele, para sempre. Saiu do chuveiro com a toalha em sua cintura, pegando seus remédios para ressaca e em seguida indo para a cozinha, onde os tomou, emendando três copos de água em seqüência. Sentou na cadeira, usando suas mãos como apoio. Queria apagar aquilo de sua cabeça, mas as imagens voltavam e voltavam, deixando-o ainda mais desesperado. Olhou para o relógio. Era quinze para o meio dia. Com certeza as aulas da manhã já haviam acabado. Perguntava-se se o Italiano iria àquelas aulas. Se sim, de manhã ou à tarde? Tudo o que menos queria era vê-lo agora. Precisava esperar a poeira abaixar. Talvez depois que voltassem de Kavos poderia resolver tudo. Mais perguntas vinham à sua cabeça. Giancarlo tinha razão? Era tão fácil ele perder o controle sobre si? E se isso acontecesse na festa, o que seria dele? Ontem a idéia das aulas soou absurda, mas nesse momento começou a cogitar ir, pois seria uma ótima distração, e talvez o ajudasse a ter um pouco de autocontrole. Saiu da cozinha, voltando para o quarto já pensando no que vestiria.

* * *

_Entrada do Santuário_

- Quem diria. Aldebaran, o conquistador.

- O que é isso Aioros, não exagera.

- Exagero nada. Eu vi como a professora olhava pra você. Ela parece ser do tipo que gosta dos fortões.

O comentário fez o Brasileiro corar ainda mais.

- Você gosta de falar, mas também resolveu mostrar suas garras, melhor, suas asas, essa manhã, não é Aioros?

Mu provocou indo ao auxílio do amigo

- Não sei do que está falando...

- Eu percebi como você olhava para irmã do Seiya. Está ficando apaixonado?

- Está exagerando. Não posso mais admirar a beleza de uma mulher?

- Ei, essa é a minha desculpa. Se você não acredita nela, por que eu tenho que acreditar?

Aldebaran interferiu, e os três continuaram com aquela conversa, tão distraídos que não perceberam Giancarlo ficando para trás. Sua cabeça estava longe, mais precisamente naquele beco ontem à noite. Não conseguia esquecer aquilo, por mais que tentasse. Os passos ficavam cada vez mais lentos, e logo ele sumiu da vista dos outros três. Enquanto isso, Afrodite descia as Doze Casas. Resolveu ir mais cedo para Rodorio, almoçar por lá mesmo e ficar até quando fosse possível. Não sentia o cosmo do cavaleiro de câncer na casa dele, nem nas Doze Casas, então iria aproveitar. Fora dali, poderia esconder-se melhor. Entre touro e gêmeos, encontrou Aioros, cumprimentando-os rapidamente. Nas duas casas em seu caminho, pediu passagem e logo estava na última escadaria. Já estava no fim quando seu coração falhou uma batida. Ele, justo ele, estava vindo na direção oposta. Afrodite abaixou a cabeça, tentando passar por ele sem evitar contato. Contudo, sentiu sua mão sendo presa. Quando virou a cabeça, viu que Giancarlo o segurava pelo pulso. Olhou na direção dele, percebendo que ele o olhava de uma forma diferente.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o que, Giancarlo? Quer que eu peça desculpas por ter arruinado sua noite?

- O que você se lembra de ontem?

- Apenas de você me carregando pelas Doze Casas. Desculpe-me se eu atrapalhei seu encontro com aquela moça.

Giancarlo fez uma cara de estranheza. Ele se comportava de forma completamente oposta à primeira vez. Estava seco, arredio... Agressivo. O que havia mudado daquela vez para essa? Bom, de acordo com o que ele dizia, não tinha lembranças da declaração, mas... Ele simplesmente poderia estar tentando evitar o assunto.

- Posso ir agora?

A voz do Sueco o tirou dos seus pensamentos. No instante seguinte o soltou.

- Pode, por enquanto. Onde está indo?

- Pra Vila. Não estou a fim de fazer almoço, e depois vou ter aulas de etiqueta, afinal tem gente que acha que eu não tenho condição de ir a festa alguma no meu estado atual.

Disse em tom irônico para depois se virar. Mas dois passos depois, a voz do outro o fez parar.

- Espera aí... Você se lembra disso?

Sentiu um frio na espinha e arregalou seus olhos, ainda de costas para ele. Mentalmente se perguntava como havia sido tão estúpido a ponto de não conseguir sustentar uma mentira por um minuto. Só podia ser a ressaca agindo no corpo dele.

- E se você se lembra disso que eu lhe falei...

Afrodite não deixou que ele acabasse a frase. Não queria ouvir aquilo. Antes que percebesse, saltou os últimos degraus e saiu correndo pela trilha, rezando para que o outro não viesse atrás dele. Não queria ter que encará-lo, tinha medo do que iria ouvir, então fugiu da forma mais covarde possível. Não parou de correr até ter certeza de que não era seguido, então se apoiou nas rochas que formavam a trilha do santuário até a vila para poder recuperar o fôlego. Giancarlo havia ficado parado lá, vendo o outro sumir. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram. Afrodite se lembrava, e agora não tinha coragem de falar sobre isso. Balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. Iria ser paciente, mas não sabia até quando. Voltou a subir as escadarias, indo para sua casa. Naquela tarde, além de Afrodite, Aioria, Dohko, Miro, Shura, Shina e Marin apareceram para as aulas. O clima entre a amazona de ophiuchus e o cavaleiro de escorpião ainda era bem pesado, mas isso não atrapalhou o andamento das aulas, mesmo porque Miro já havia começado a traçar um plano de vingança. A noite chegou, e com ela um leve agito nas Doze Casas com preparação de malas para o dia seguinte. Mesmo Atena estava mais agitada que o normal.

- Ai, meu Pai... Será que eu coloquei tudo que precisava?

Ela dizia olhando para uma grande mala, e fora dele, já devidamente protegido, o vestido de gala que usaria na festa. Não o levaria dentro da mala, pois certamente amassaria. Do lado de fora, Shion caminhava pelo corredor, e quando passou pela porta aberta dos aposentos da Deusa e viu o nervosismo em seus olhos, bateu na porta.

- Atena, algum problema?

- Ah, olá Shion. Não, creio que não... Apenas a ansiedade por tudo que irá acontecer nos próximos dois dias.

- Eu compreendo. Pela primeira vez o Santuário ficará tão vulnerável, mas com tempos de paz como esse, acho que podemos nos dar essa pequena "fuga"

- Sim, mas não será uma fuga, no sentido da palavra. Eu estou preocupada, com o que eles possam fazer. Se eu os mandasse para uma batalha, minha confiança seria plena, mas em se tratando de relações humanas... Muitos deles não têm certeza do que fazer. Recebi uma mensagem da Senhorita Ariadne, falando que o comparecimento foi ótimo, e que eles não tiveram problemas mais sérios, mas... Estou com um pressentimento. Muitas vidas serão mudadas depois dessa viagem.

- Atena, você tem que confiar neles, mesmo nessa situação. Quem nos diz que essas mudanças nas sejam para melhor?

- Sim, eu já pensei nisso. Quem está preocupada é meu lado "Saori", a jovem capaz de tomar conta do Império empresarial deixado por seu avô. Pronto, acho que não falta mais nada.

Disse fechando a mala.

- Agora é torcer para que tudo dê certo.

_Continua..._

* * *

_- Aposto que alguns já estão com vontade de agarrar meu pescoço e falar "Cadê a Festa?". Calma, ela vai chegar. Não sei quando, mas vai._

_- Máscara da Morte aprendendo a dançar... Essa entra pra lista de cenas "O que se passou pela minha cabeça?", junto com a "pegadinha" da Shina_

_- A história agora vai para o local da festa, e ele com ele o surgimento de informações sobre o passado de um cavaleiro de ouro._

_*Um só? Essa matemática está certa*_

_Quieto, cérebro u_u_

_- Conseguiram descobrir quem foram os "apelidados" pelo Aldebaran? XD. Se sim, deixem no recado._

_Até semana que vem_


	9. Kavos

_**Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 9**_

_Recados:_

_- Olá. Chegamos ao capítulo 9_

_- Nunca pensei que essa fic seria tão grande. Pra ter uma idéia, a primeira cena que eu criei para ela ainda nem apareceu XD._

_- Vamos sair do Santuário, agora cenário será as Ilhas Jônicas._

_- Algumas revelações surgirão nesse capítulo._

_Pra quem não descobriu, aqui vão os donos dos apelidos_

_**Mr. Freeze**_ _- Kamus, óbvio_

_**Sua Santidade**_ _- Shaka, óbvio_

_**Querubim**_ _- Aioros, como dito na fic_

_**Cérebro e Pinky**_ _- Quem tem seus 20 e poucos anos com certeza já viu o desenho_

_- O que faremos amanhã à noite, Cérebro?_

_- O que fazemos todas as noites. Tentar dominar o mundo._

_Ok, esses dois ratinhos tem planos muito mais mirabolantes, mas pelo contexto, Saga e Kanon merecem os apelidos._

_**Pai Mei**_ _- Esse é o mais difícil. Quem viu Kill Bill, sabe quem ele é. Mas o que pouca gente sabe que ele já havia aparecido em outro filme, chamado Carrascos de Shaolin, de 1977. No filme, diz-se que ele foi um dos únicos cinco sobreviventes do incêndio do monastério Shaolin, provocado pelos Manchus em 1768. Chinês, com mais de 200 anos... Só pode ser o Dohko._

_Agradecimentos:_

_- **Virgo Nyah** - É que é assim... É o passado de um, que vale por dois. Deu pra entender? Vou tentar desenterrar o passado de todos, mas é como as questões de casais. Às vezes melhor trabalhar bem alguns do que jogar todos. Que bom que gostou do casal Aioros X Seika. Já o Aldebaran... Bem, eu não sei ainda se ele vai ficar com a professora, mas quem sabe._

_Boa leitura a todos._

* * *

Um belo dia nasceu em Atenas, e tratava-se de um dia histórico, pois pela primeira vez todos os cavaleiros de ouro estariam fora do santuário de uma só vez sem ser por motivo de guerra. Eram 9 horas da manhã. Todos estavam com roupas casuais, junto com os cavaleiros de bronze, suas convidadas, e as amazonas de águia e de ophiuchus, esperando as vans para irem em direção ao aeroporto de Atenas. Enquanto alguns conversavam de forma animada, outros não escondiam estar ansiosos, e surpreendentemente haviam aqueles que pareciam estar com cara de quem não queria ir a lugar nenhum.

- Mas será que nem num momento como esse ele faz uma cara melhor?

Kanon comentava com Saga, Mu, Shaka e Shura, sobre o cavaleiro de câncer, encostado em uma parede, de olhos fechados, e cara mais fechada que o normal, se isso fosse possível.

- É o jeito dele, não podemos fazer nada.

Shura comentava.

- Não... Algo mais aconteceu.

Shaka respondeu. Algo dentro de si dizia que havia um grande motivo para Giancarlo estar daquele jeito.

- Bom, ele está assim desde ontem cedo. Deve ter acontecido algo na noite anterior.

Mu, que até aquele momento estava em silêncio, resolveu dizer o que sabia.

- Certo, já chega. Estamos aqui para ir a um evento sem igual. Em vez de ficar fofocando sobre o que teria virado o ovo daquele Italiano que já vive com o ovo virado, vamos falar sobre o que importa.

- Tem razão, Saga.

Kanon percebeu que o irmão parecia mais agitado que o normal, e sabia o porquê. Ele também se sentia assim.

- Você sabe como faremos para chegar lá?

- Sim. Atena deve avisar no avião, mas posso adiantar. Kavos é uma cidade minúscula, então vamos ter que pousar em Kérkyra, e ir de van até Kavos. É cerca de uma hora de viagem.

- Nada comparado para quem já viajou ao inferno, não é?

A resposta do Espanhol arrancou risadas. Do outro lado, os que vieram do Japão, mais Atena, Dohko e Shion também conversavam.

- Acalme-se meu amigo.

Dohko falava para Shion, que era o que mais demonstrava o incômodo de deixar o Santuário apenas com cavaleiros de prata como principais defensores. Contudo, havia algo mais o incomodando.

- Sabe... Às vezes não me sinto no direito de poder fazer isso...

- Por que?

- Nós estamos tendo uma oportunidade ímpar de poder viver como uma pessoa normal... Mas e quanto a Kardia? Degel? Asmita?... Todos os nossos companheiros que não tiveram essa chance? Eu sinto como se não merecesse.

- Shion...

Atena tomou a palavra

-... Não se sinta assim. Verdade, eles não puderam, mas não se sinta culpado por eles. Tenho certeza que de onde eles estiverem, estão felizes por você, e por todos os outros.

As palavras dela pareceram ter acalmado o Mestre. Os outros cavaleiros estavam na outra roda de conversa, mas Afrodite permaneceu o tempo todo mudo, com a cabeça em outro lugar. Mais alguns minutos e as vans chegaram. Não demoraram a chegar ao Aeroporto, decolando em um avião fretado para Kérkyra. Em questão de segundos a imensidão do mar, bem como algumas manchas de terra que eram as Ilhas Jônicas apareceram pelas janelas. Os que podiam olhavam admirados, mas um olhava com um sorriso triste no rosto. Saga observava o cenário, e várias lembranças de sua infância surgiam.

- Será que já passamos?

- Como?

Kanon, que lia uma revista, ergueu o olhar na direção do irmão.

- Será que já passamos por Lakka?

Finalmente entendeu a pergunta. Tirou o cinto e pediu espaço para poder também ver.

- Não sei...

- Tanto tempo... Fazia tanto tempo que não chegávamos tão perto de casa...

- Pois é. Como estarão todos?

- Você gostaria de saber, Kanon?

-... Não sei. Realmente não sei. Não há nada que me ligue mais àquele lugar.

Saga parecia sentir mais que Kanon a proximidade com o local de nascimento dos gêmeos, pois ele sim havia deixado algo para trás. Depois daquela conversa, chegaram a Kérkyra em menos de meia hora. Da pista, todos foram direto para as vans, e em minutos estavam entrando em Kavos. Era uma cidade de população fixa de cerca de mil habitantes, voltada quase que exclusivamente para o turismo. Muitas pessoas vinham de cidades no entorno para trabalhar nos hotéis e pousadas. A maior parte dos hotéis ficava à beira-mar, e as lojas nas ruas próximas. Após as vans chegarem ao hotel _San Marina_, o passo seguinte foi o check-in. Três andares foram reservados para todos, e cada um ficaria em um quarto individual. Após uma rápida discussão, dividiram os andares. No primeiro andar Atena, Seiya, Seika, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga, Shiriyu e Shunrei. No segundo, Shion, Dohko, Mu, Shaka, Kamus, Afrodite, Shina e Marin. No terceiro. Aldebaran, Giancarlo, Aioria, Aioros, Miro, Shura, Saga e Kanon.

- Antes de subirem para os quartos, quero dizer que estão livres para fazer o que quiserem até amanhã á tarde. Eu quero todos vocês às 16h para se arrumarem para a festa.

Após o recado de Atena, aos poucos todos foram se acomodando em seus quartos, mas muitos deles queriam aproveitar a folga, mas Miro tinha um plano diferente. Assim que guardou suas coisas, desceu e foi até o quarto de Afrodite, batendo na porta dele. O outro abriu a porta e não escondeu a surpresa por vê-lo.

- Pois não?

- Preciso de um favor...

- O que?

- Uma rosa. Simples, sem veneno, por favor?

- Eu tenho cara de que? Florista?

- Por favor, Afrodite. Uma simples rosa. É demais?

O pisciano bufou levemente, chamando-o para dentro do quarto antes de fazer uma bela rosa vermelha surgir, e em seguida a entregar para o outro.

- Obrigado.

O Grego deu um sorriso de agradecimento, mas Afrodite percebeu que havia mais. Estava na cara que ele iria aprontar algo.

- Obrigado, até mais.

Voltou a caminhar pelo corredor. Havia prestado atenção para ver qual era o número do quarto em que Shina estava, e bateu na porta. Não demorou a ela aparecer, fechando a cara ao ver quem era.

- O que você quer?

- Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas.

A Italiana arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, para em seguida estreitá-los.

- O que você está aprontando?

- Eu? Nada. Estou apenas aqui me desculpando por ter te tratado mal. Aqui, um sinal de paz.

Ergueu a mão e ofereceu a rosa que estava nela. A amazona fitou a flor em silêncio por algum tempo. Seu sentido lhe dizia que não deveria aceitas, mas pegou mesmo assim.

- Obrigada.

- Que é isso. Até mais.

Miro despediu-se e foi embora. Shina fechou a porta e apoiou-se com suas costas na parede ao lado, encarando a flor em sua mão em silêncio por um bom tempo, aproveitando para aspirar o perfume dela. O cavaleiro de escorpião poderia ser infantil, arrogante, cafajeste, e todos os outros adjetivos negativos que já havia falado sobre ele, mas não podia negar que era bonito, um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho. Se ele realmente estivesse disposto a mudar, quem sabe não poderia arriscar mais. Era o que ela pensava enquanto ia tomar um banho para se recompor da viagem e sair para conhecer a cidade. Pelos corredores do hotel, já se podiam ouvir conversas sobre o que fariam. Uns queriam ir para a praia, outros queriam apenas caminhar pelas ruas como pessoas normais. Shura, prático, foi até a recepção do hotel e pediu um guia, logo apontando para algo interessante.

- Tem boates por aqui também. Temos que combinar de ir junto a uma delas.

- Depois pensamos em boates, agora tem algo que me incomoda. Fome...

Aldebaran falou colocando a mão sobre a barriga, fazendo alguns dos presentes rirem.

- Tem razão. Já é hora do almoço, e quero aproveitar tudo se bom que a culinária Grega pode oferecer.

Saga falava com um sorriso diferente do que era acostumado a dar. Parecia ser mais... Tranqüilo.

- Nós estamos na Grécia. Não fale como se fosse um turista.

Aioria reclamou.

- Em Atenas não é a mesma coisa, e as Ilhas Jônicas tem algumas coisas que são difíceis de serem encontradas por lá.

- Você fala como se já tivesse vindo aqui...

- Claro. Essas ilhas são a minha origem.

- Como é?

As vozes de vários dos presentes mostraram surpresa ao o ouvirem falar aquilo.

- Kanon e eu nascemos em Paxos. A ilha logo ao sul de onde estamos.

Saga olhou para o gêmeo ao seu lado, que pareceu sorrir apenas de forma discreta

- Nossa, nem imaginava.

Falou Aioria.

- Você está bem perto de casa. Por que não pede para Atena permissão para vocês irem até lá?

Aioros falou, e em resposta recebeu um sorriso meio sem jeito de ambos.

- Eu não tenho motivos para voltar...

Kanon falou, e logo em seguida foi a vez de Saga

- Eu não sei se quero. 16 anos é muito tempo. Deve estar tudo diferente, e talvez não encontre ninguém que eu conhecia...

- Espera, 16 anos? Saga, nós saímos de lá faz 22 anos...

Então Saga arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante fazendo algo errado.

- Saga, você está escondendo algo de mim?

- Não. Não estou. Vamos logo, o almoço já deve estar sendo servido. Vamos parar no andar de baixo e ver se mais alguém quer ir.

Saga tomou a direção do elevador, deixando todos os outros parados no lugar, tentando entender o que foi aquilo. O almoço transcorreu sem mais problemas. Todos se deliciaram com uma refeição tipicamente Grega. Após um tempo de descanso eles começaram e se dividir em grupos. Uma parte ficou no hotel, outra resolveu explorar a cidade, apesar de ela ser minúscula, enquanto alguns foram para a praia direto. No grupo que foi para a praia estavam Aldebaran, Giancarlo, Aioria, Aioros, Miro, Shura, Shina, Marin, Shun, e Ikki. Após arranjarem alguns guarda-sóis e estenderem as toalhas, logo todos estavam curtindo a areia e a azul do mar Jônico. Os homens vestiam sungas ou shorts. As duas mulheres estavam um pouco separadas do resto do grupo, mas mesmo assim chamavam a atenção dos homens, e dos outros turistas, bem como pela beleza. Marin vestia um biquíni liso preto, Shina um estampado, na cor predominantemente branca.

- Já tinham visto amazonas com tão pouca roupa?

Ikki provocava os outros.

- Você está brincando? Ter o título de cavaleiro de ouro dá alguns privilégios... Mas claro, sempre por baixo dos panos...

- Eu imagino.

Ikki e Giancarlo riam baixo, enquanto Shun ficava vermelho ao ouvir aquilo. Outro que ficava mudo era Aioria, que naquele momento queria estar mais perto da mulher que namorava em segredo, mas não podia.

- Bom, com licença. Vou procurar algo mais interessante para fazer.

Miro levantou, e foi até um local onde alugavam pranchas de surfe. Os outros se olharam, apenas ajeitando-se melhor para ver o show de caldos que o outro levaria. Mas para a surpresa de todos, ele levava jeito para a coisa. Depois de alguns minutos no bar, saiu com a prancha sob o braço, e para surpresa de todos foi sentar-se ao lado das mulheres.

- Olá, meninas.

As duas não esconderam a surpresa ao vê-lo sentando ao lado delas.

- Posso saber o que você deseja, Miro de escorpião?

Shina ainda mantinha um pé atrás com ele.

- Eu apenas queria uma companhia melhor que um bando de homens para contemplar uma vista tão linda como essa. E me chame apenas de Miro, por favor.

Ele dizia olhando em direção o oceano. Não muito longe, vários olhares estavam dirigidos para os três.

- O que ele tá fazendo?

Aldebaran perguntou abaixando o tom da voz.

- Não sei, mas tá com cara de quem vai aprontar algo.

Foi a vez de Giancarlo responder no mesmo tom.

- Se ele resolver dar uma de conquistador eu vou dar uns tabefes nele...

Aioria respondeu com raiva na voz, o que chamou a atenção de todos no grupo.

- Que é isso, Aioria? Você está com... Ciúmes?

Aioros perguntou, e todos esperam respostas de um leonino claramente sem jeito.

- Não é isso. É que... Eu não quero que a fama de cafajestes caia sobre nós... E também não vão querer lidar com uma Shina com um coração partido por causa de um de nós, não é?

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro balançaram a cabeça de forma positiva. Mais uma vez conseguia escapar de um deslize. A alguns passos de distância, a conversa continuava.

- Os rapazes estão pensando em ir a uma Boate à noite. Gostariam de ir também?

Miro perguntou, fazendo as duas se olharem sem jeito.

- Eu vou pensar nisso ainda, Miro. Mas agradeço o convite.

Marin disse, enquanto Shina ficou muda.

- Bom, acho que deveriam ir. Não sabemos quando teremos outra chance como essa. Acho que vou voltar para o mar. Até mais.

Disse as duas últimas frases erguendo-se, saindo em seguida, deixando as duas amazonas sem saber muito o que fazer.

- O que você acha?

Perguntava Marin para a outra, que ainda manteve-se em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Algo me diz que tem alguma coisa errada... Mas, e se ele simplesmente percebeu que estava errado? Ele veio me pedir desculpas mais cedo.

- É mesmo?

- Sim, até me deu uma rosa.

- Jura? Me conta direito essa história.

Aquilo chamou a atenção da amazona de águia, e a reação dela fez a Italiana abrir um sorriso sem jeito e começar a contar exatamente o que havia acontecido antes do almoço. No grupo dos homens, parecia que a volta do cavaleiro de escorpião ao mar havia instigado outros a entrarem na água.

- Quer saber, eu vou pra água. Alguém mais vem?

Aldebaran levantou-se e esperou resposta.

- Demorou.

Giancarlo levantou, junto com Shura, e logo os três estavam na água.

- Ikki, se quiser ir, tudo bem. Eu vou esperar um pouco mais.

Shun falava ao irmão, preocupado em atrapalhar a diversão dele.

- Eu já vou Shun. Só estou pensando em pegar uma prancha e ver se o Miro me dá umas aulas de surfe.

O virginiano deu um largo sorriso, fazendo Ikki sorrir de volta, pois desde o termino do relacionamento do irmão com Hyoga não o via sorrir daquela maneira. Sem demora foi até o mesmo lugar onde Miro havia pegado uma prancha. Foi questão de tempo o divertimento contagiar a todos.

_Continua..._

* * *

_- Espero que tenham gostado._

_- O próximo capítulo terá mais algumas revelações sobre o passado dos cavaleiros de ouro. Fiquem de olho._

_- Consegui voltar a escrever. Tem fic garantida nas próximas duas semanas._

_- Até semana que vem._


	10. Fardo

_**Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 10**_

_Recados:_

_- Olá a todos. Chegamos ao capítulo 10._

_- Chegou com um dia de atraso, mas chegou XD._

_- Eu particularmente gosto quando algo chega a um número redondo assim._

_- Teremos mais algumas pistas sobre o passado de alguns Cavaleiros nesse capítulo._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_Ruas de Kavos_

Vestidos em roupas casuais, dois grupos caminhavam pelas poucas ruas da cidade de forma descompromissada. De um lado Mu, Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Kamus e Dohko. No outro, Atena, Seiya, Seika, Shiriyu e Shunrei. A jovem Kido queria aproveitar rara chance que tinha para ser apenas mais alguém no meio da multidão. Começaram o passeio juntos, mas logo o segundo grupo ficou para trás, com as mulheres distraídas com as várias lojas na rua principal. Os cavaleiros de ouro caminhavam sem tantas paradas, mas também prestando atenção nas atrações que a cidade poderia oferecer. Passaram pela rua à beira-mar, vendo aqueles que estavam na praia. Por ser alta temporada, a cidade estava cheia de turistas. Eles passeavam completamente anônimos. Sem ninguém para reverenciá-los por serem cavaleiros, sem ninguém os cumprimentando por serem seus superiores... Nada. Apenas seis homens aproveitando um passeio turístico. Mu e Shaka se sentiam um pouco incomodados com a grande movimentação de pessoas, pois preferiam uma vida reclusa. Já os outros quatro pareciam aproveitar o momento de anonimato. Quando deram conta, já era meio da tarde. Quando passaram em frente a um bar, Saga falou para todos.

- Vamos parar e beber algo, está muito quente para continuarmos agora.

- Concordo. Vamos matar algum tempo aqui até esse sol baixar...

Kamus reclamou. Como sempre, era o que mais reclamava do calor, e dessa vez não poderia simplesmente usar seu cosmo para se resfriar. Após algumas gargalhadas entraram e ocuparam uma mesa externa onde tinham uma visão da praia e da movimentação à sua frente. Um garçom veio atendê-los e entregar alguns cardápios.

- Vocês têm alguma idéia do que vão pedir? Será que não tem nada que não seja com álcool?

Shaka comentava com algum nervosismo.

- Tem sim, Shaka. É só você procurar direito.

Kanon falava lendo o seu cardápio.

- Eu vou pedir _retsina_. Alguém me acompanha?

O francês perguntou, tendo a resposta de Mu e Dohko.

- Vocês vão beber a essa hora?

O virginiano falou surpreso.

- Shaka, você mora há quantos anos na Grécia? Será que você não sabe como funciona? Você pede uma bebida, e alguns _mezédes _vem para acompanhar.

Saga disse com leve nervosismo.

- Eu quero _ouzo_. Vou pedir água gelada para poder diluir.

- Eu também vou querer.

O outro gêmeo respondeu. Shaka, vendo que era inútil discutir mais, decidiu o que queria também.

- Eu quero um chá gelado. E pra comer?

- Eu aconselho _feta_, _kalamata, _e um pouco de pão para começarmos.

A proposta de Saga pareceu ter agradado a todos. Em poucos minutos os pedidos estavam na mesa.

- Eu proponho um brinde. Aos novos tempos...

Dohko ergueu seu copo, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

- Aos novos tempos.

Após brindarem, o cavaleiro de libra continuou.

- Não, sinceramente. Quem de vocês poderia imaginar essa cena há 4, 5 anos? Os homens mais poderosos do planeta jogando conversa fora no meio da tarde enquanto comem e bebem?

Ele falava olhando para o mar.

- Os tempos mudam... Pensei que não aprenderia a viver fora do clima "militarizado" em que vivemos desde quando começamos os treinamentos. Mas eu estava errado.

Kamus comentava bebericando seu copo.

- Agora que não precisamos mais nos importar apenas com poder, podemos deixar outros "dotes" nossos virem à tona...

Kanon falava, enquanto cruzava olhares com algumas jovens que pareciam admirar os cavaleiros sentados à mesa enquanto caminhavam, mandando um aceno para elas, que responderam com acenos e beijos.

- Modéstia nunca foi seu forte. Não é, Kanon?

Shaka comentava com certa ironia.

- Se tem tanta confiança, por que não vai lá conversar com elas?

Continuou, parecendo querer instigar o outro, o que não era normal, vindo de Shaka.

- Não posso. Não mais... Karin me mataria se soubesse disso.

Todos na mesa pararam o que faziam, olhando para Kanon com clara surpresa no olhar.

- Karin? Quem é Karin?

Kamus perguntou, parecendo o primeiro a sair do choque.

- Opa. Acho que falei mais do que devia. Era pra manter segredo, pelo menos até amanhã.

- Kanon... Você está namorando, e não contou ao seu irmão?

Saga parecia não acreditar no que ouvia, e que seu gêmeo havia lhe escondido aquela informação.

- Como eu disse. Era pra ser segredo até amanhã.

- Amanhã?... Ela vai estar na festa?

Kanon respondeu com um aceno positivo.

- Amanhã você irá conhecer sua cunhada, Saga. Prepare-se.

- E o que Atena disse sobre isso?

Dohko perguntou com certa preocupação.

- Ela também não sabe. E mesmo se soubesse que diferença faria? Com Saga de volta, ele é o cavaleiro de gêmeos. Eu voltei ao meu posto de general de dragão marinho, e Poseidon não vê problema.

Os outros se olharam, fazendo expressões de acordo e conformismo.

- Aliás, desde quando Atena não permite que os cavaleiros se relacionem? Já perguntaram a ela?

Foram pegos de surpresa por aquela pergunta. Com as batalhas, não era permitido aos cavaleiros terem relações afetivas. Mas e agora? Ela permitiria?

- Eu não tenho motivos para perguntar. Ainda...

Comentou Kamus.

- E eu acho que esse assunto deveria ficar para outra hora.

Saga disse fazendo os outros concordarem e darem continuidade a uma conversa descompromissada.

- Eu acho que vou pedir _keftedes_.

Kanon falou, e Dohko logo emendou.

- Peça _dolmakadias_ também. Porque vamos ficar mais um bom tempo aqui.

Um leve coro de risadas foi ouvido na mesa, e assim a tarde passou para eles, que saíram do local quando o sol já estava relativamente baixo.

* * *

_Hotel San Marina_

Afrodite era um dos poucos que haviam ficado no hotel. Dormiu um pouco, assistiu televisão, e depois foi para a varanda do quatro para acompanhar o movimento. Sentia-se como se não deveria estar ali. Deveria ter ficado em Atenas, e evitado qualquer tipo de chance de contato com ele. Uma batida na porta o tirou de seus pensamentos. Foi até ela, resolvendo perguntar quem era antes de abrir.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Afrodite.

Ao reconhecer a voz, abriu a porta imediatamente.

- Atena? Desculpe-me.

Falou colocando-se de lado para que ela pudesse entrar no quarto.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Mas eu estou ficando cada vez mais preocupada com você. Eu acabei de voltar de um passeio pela cidade. Vi vários dos cavaleiros na praia, outros conversando enquanto bebiam algo... Mas e você? Você ficou aqui dentro o dia todo. Por que, Afrodite?

O cavaleiro não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não deveria estar aqui...

- Do que está fugindo?

- Me perdoe por falar assim, mas nós já conversamos sobre isso. É um assunto em que a Senhora não teria como intervir.

- Por que?

- Porque você não pode obrigar alguém a amar ou deixar de amar uma pessoa!

Somente depois de seu leve acesso de raiva, que percebeu que mais uma vez havia falado demais, e em um tom muito acima do normal. No momento em que ameaçou se ajoelhar e pedir perdão, ela interrompeu o gesto.

- Finalmente eu consegui fazer você falar algo. Agora eu consigo entender. Essa... Pessoa está aqui?

Não conseguiu falar nada, apenas virou o rosto para o lado, sem coragem de encará-la.

- Você não quer falar. OK, eu compreendo. Mas você não pode continuar com essa situação. Você precisa se abrir, colocar isso pra fora. Preferencialmente com a pessoa por quem você sente isso.

- Mas...

- Se você não mudou sua opção sexual, devo supor que é um cavaleiro. Afinal nenhum homem fora da Ordem veio conosco. Do que você tem medo? De ser recusado? De que os outros não aceitem? De que eu não aceite?

Ela falou apontando para si usando as duas mãos. As palavras dela pareciam acuar o Sueco ainda mais.

- Tudo que quero é vocês sejam felizes. Saber que vocês, todos vocês, depois que tudo pelo que passaram, possam estar juntos de quem gostam... Nada me deixaria mais feliz.

As palavras da Deusa eram um alívio parcial. Saber que, mesmo que ocorra um milagre, ele terá o apoio dela, já era de alguma ajuda.

- Eu espero que você consiga resolver isso sozinho, mas se eu ver que isso está te afetando mais do que deveria, eu vou intervir. Saia desse quarto. Vá curtir o pôr-do-sol que está começando. Aproveite essa oportunidade que está recebendo de sair. Até mais, Afrodite.

Atena saiu, deixando o cavaleiro pensativo. Depois de alguns minutos, resolveu seguir o conselho de sua deusa, saindo de seu quarto. Logo caminhava com os pés na areia, mas mais próximo da calçada que da água. Pensava em muitas coisas. Agora que ele sabia, não precisava mais fingir, mas não tinha idéia do que ele faria. Sabia que ele queria conversar, mas pra falar o que? Que não queria mais vê-lo? Que ele deveria acabar com esse sentimento? Foi com esses pensamentos que se sentou na areia. O sol começava a se pôr, por trás da cidade. Na direção que Afrodite olhava um grupo de volta para o Hotel. Eram os cavaleiros que estavam no bar conversavam de forma descontraída, e quando viram o cavaleiro de peixes sentado, o cumprimentaram, resolvendo fazer-lhe companhia, sentando todos ao seu lado.

- Finalmente resolveu sair da toca?

Kanon foi o primeiro a falar. Afrodite respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

- O que vocês fizeram a tarde toda?

- Conhecemos a cidade, depois ficamos em um bar bebendo e comendo até agora a pouco.

Mu respondeu. Depois de alguns minutos, Shura apareceu também.

- Oi. O pessoal que estava na praia foi embora, e acabou que eu fiquei sozinho. Posso me sentar com vocês?

Disse sentando e olhando o céu, que ficava cada vez mais alaranjado, até que enfim o sol se pôs por trás da cidade, mas a noite não havia caído completamente. Kanon se levantou.

- Eu já estou indo. Você vem, Saga?

- Não. Eu vou ficar um pouco mais.

Kanon estendeu a pergunta aos outros, e alguns aceitaram. Após as despedida, sobraram Saga, Shura, Kamus e Afrodite na praia. Foi o sueco que recomeçou a conversa.

- Vocês imaginaram estar nessa situação? Fora do Santuário, admirando o pôr-do-sol tem ter que se preocupar com uma guerra?

- Comentamos a mesma coisa mais cedo. É mesmo difícil acreditar que tudo mudou tanto em três anos.

Kamus comentou.

- Concordo. Eu, por exemplo, ainda estou chocado de quando Kanon falou que está namorando.

Shura e Afrodite viraram a cabeça na direção dele, e então o Grego teve que contar o que o seu irmão havia dito.

- Puxa, e ele escondeu até de você?

Shura comentou, ainda digerindo a informação.

- Qual o problema? Todos nós temos nossos segredos...

Afrodite replicou.

- Sim... Segredos que não gostamos de mexer, por comodismo ou medo...

Saga chamou a atenção de todos com aquelas palavras. O que ele não sabia, é que aquelas palavras haviam atingido a todos os presentes.

- Você também?

Afrodite foi o primeiro a falar. Todos se olharam desconfiados.

- Pelo jeito todos nós temos algo que não queremos que os outros saibam...

Kamus disse. Mais alguns instantes de silêncio, e então o cavaleiro de peixes voltou a falar.

- Alguém me disse que... Às vezes é bom conversar sobre o que se está sentido...

Saga demorou, mas respondeu

- Eu sinto como se precisasse contar isso pra alguém, mas não tenho coragem de me abrir. Mesmo com o Kanon...

- Por que não aproveita a oportunidade? Por que todos nós não aproveitamos e botamos para fora isso que está nos correndo?

O Sueco continuou, e dessa vez foi Kamus quem respondeu.

- Desde que isso fique entre nós...

- Nada mais justo. Não queremos nos expor, apenas aliviar esse peso. Alguém quer começar?

Saga falou, e não demorou para que Kamus tomasse a palavra.

- Eu tenho uma família. Pai, mãe, e irmão... Mas não falo com eles faz 8 anos. Meu pai me expulsou de casa. Ele fez algo com o qual eu não concordei. Um crime... E eu por vingança, cometi um também...

Os outros três não escondiam a surpresa. Não podiam imaginar que alguém como o Francês, que era tão correto e centrado, poderia ter cometido um crime. Queriam saber o que exatamente ele tinha feito, mas não tinham coragem de perguntar.

- Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita...

- Ninguém está te julgando, Kamus. Eu também tenho um problema parecido. Minha família não me aceita, por causa do que eu sou... Mas esse não é o meu segredo. Nossa, e eu pensei que meu problema era grande. Comparado ao seu não é nada. Eu estou... Apaixonado, por um de nós.

Afrodite falou, mas antes que os outros expressassem surpresa, Shura falou.

- É o Máscara?

Afrodite teve que se controlar para não demonstrar nenhum tipo de surpresa.

- Por que acha que é ele?

- É o chute óbvio. Ele é o mais próximo de você entre nós. Mas se não quiser falar, tudo bem.

O Espanhol respirou profundamente, para depois continuar.

- Eu auxiliei no combate a alguns ataques terroristas do ETA, e por causa disso tive que mandar pessoas de quem eu gostava muito para a cadeia. Eles se envolveram com as pessoas erradas...

- Nossa, que situação complicada.

Disse Saga

- Falta você, Gêmeos. O que você esconde de tão terrível?

Antes de falar, ele ergueu seu braço, parecendo apontar para algo ao longe na areia, mas logo se explicou.

- Estão vendo aquela massa de terra ao longe?

Já estava relativamente escuro, mas podia se ver, no mar, algo que parecia ser outra ilha.

- Aquela é a Ilha Paxos.

- A ilha onde você nasceu?

Perguntou Shura, fazendo os outros dois, que não tinham ouvido a explicação de mais cedo, ficarem claramente surpresos.

- Sim. Mais precisamente na vila de Lakka, que fica ao norte da ilha... Exatamente aquela massa de terra que vocês estão vendo.

O Espanhol de juntou ao grupo de surpresos com aquela revelação.

- 17 quilômetros. Essa é a distância que eu estou da minha origem. E eu não tenho coragem de ir lá.

- Por que?

- Porque eu deixei alguém lá, me esperando... Eu estava disposto a manter um relacionamento escondido, mesmo contra as leis do Santuário. Mas alguns dias antes de eu trazê-la... Eu sucumbi a Ares. Depois que eu voltei, sabia que precisava ir lá, me explicar... Mas não tenho coragem. Eu traí a confiança dela...

- Por isso que havia aquela diferença entre os tempos. Kanon nunca mais voltou, mas a sua última vez lá foi há 16 anos.

Saga balançou a cabeça de forma positiva. Mais uma vez o silêncio pairou sobre eles, até que Afrodite falou.

- Ela tinha razão. Abrir um pouco me fez aliviar o peso que eu sentia.

- Eu também me sinto mais aliviado.

Saga completou, enquanto os outros dois apenas balançaram as cabeças.

- E o que faremos agora?

Shura perguntou, para que Kamus respondesse.

- O que prometemos. Manteremos esses segredos conosco. O fardo, quando dividido, é mais leve.

Todos concordaram. Quando a escuridão chegou de vez, e as luzes artificiais começaram a surgir, levantaram-se para voltarem ao hotel, em uma conversa franca e aberta. Os quatro nunca haviam sido muito próximos, mas agora que sabiam mais sobre os outros, poderiam estreitar esses laços de amizade.

_Continua..._

* * *

_- Glossário sobre a culinária Grega_

_**Retsina** - Vinho branco Grego, ao qual é adicionado a resina de uma árvore chamada Pinheiro-de-alepo, que dá a ele um sabor característico_

_**Ouzo** - Destilado com sabor característico de anis, muito consumido na Grécia, Chipre e Turquia. Da forma como o Saga o consome, misturado a água gelada, ele deixa de ser transparente, e ganha uma tonalidade branca leitosa._

_**Mezédes** - Porções de comida ou petiscos que são consumidas com as bebidas, ou seja, nossa famosa comida de bar XD._

_**Feta** - Queijo Grego feito com leite de cabra ou ovelha._

_**Kalamata** - Azeitonas pretas._

_**Keftedes** - Almôndegas de carne. Podem ser de vários tipos, como carne bovina, de cordeiro, ou de polvo._

_**Dolmakadias** - Charutinhos feitos com as folhas da parreira que produz uvas, recheados com carne e arroz._

_- Espero que tenham gostado. Até semana que vem!_


	11. Decepção

**_Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 11_**

_Recados:_

_- Olá a todos. Mais uma vez, me desculpem o atraso, mas aqui está o capítulo 11_

_- Agradecimentos:_

_- __**Virgo Nyah**__ - Eu também gosto muito das tais dolmakadias feitas com folhas de repolho. Os passados mais aprofundados dos cavaleiros provavelmente virão em outras fics. Aguarde._

_Boa leitura a todos_

* * *

Naquela noite, depois do jantar, um burburinho começou entre os cavaleiros, e não demorou para entrarem em um acordo sobre qual local iriam para se divertir.

- A recepcionista falou que é a boate mais agitada do local, e fica perto daqui. Podemos ir a pé.

Kanon falava apontando para um _flyer_ da casa noturna recomendada.

- Qualquer coisa nós podemos fazer a pé por aqui. Isso é o de menos. Mas parece ser um lugar legal. Acho que é a primeira vez que vamos sair todos juntos, não é?

Shura, que estava do lado de Kanon, disse se dirigindo aos outros presentes na roda.

- Isso se todos quiserem sair... Eu não vejo todos aqui...

Giancarlo olhou em volta. Ali com eles, no quarto do Italiano, além de Shura e Kanon, estavam Saga, Aioria, Aioros e Miro.

- Vamos passar nos quartos e chamar quem quiser ir.

Saga falou.

- Que ironia. Atena não poderá ir por ser menor de idade, e dos cavaleiros de bronze, apenas Ikki pode. E esse vai, com certeza.

Miro comentava com uma animação fora do comum.

- Vocês sabem se Shina e Marin vão?

Todos viraram para o escorpiano.

- Por que tanto interesse nelas?

Shura, que se lembrava muito bem da humilhação pública que Shina havia imposto ao cavaleiro, não entendia ele querer essa aproximação agora.

- Nada de mais...

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, Giancarlo retomou a palavra.

- OK, vamos rodar por aí e ver mais quem vai. Temos que falar com Aldebaran, Dohko e... Afrodite.

Todos perceberam que o Italiano parecia receoso em falar o nome do cavaleiro de peixes, principalmente Saga e Shura, que depois da conversa na praia, achavam que era ele de quem Afrodite falava.

- Ué, e Mu, Shaka e Kamus?

Aioria não entendia o porque dele ter deixado os três para trás.

- E você acha realmente que eles vão querer ir?

- Não custa perguntar...

Giancarlo deu de ombros. Logo se dividiram para perguntar aos que não estavam ali se iriam ou não para a casa noturna. Mu e Shaka recusaram o convite, mas Kamus resolveu ir. Dos cavaleiros de bronze, apenas Ikki poderia ir, e ele resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade. Aioros até insistiu para que Seika fosse, mas ela falou que não estava interessada. Depois de uma hora, o grupo formado por Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Giancarlo, Aioria, Dohko, Miro, Aioros, Shura, Kamus, Afrodite, Ikki, Marin e Shina estava no hall do Hotel, prontos para saírem. Após alguns minutos caminhando pelas ruas surpreendentemente agitadas da pequena cidade, logo podiam ver uma pequena fila em frente ao local. O grupo era relativamente grande, e chamou a atenção quando entrou na fila. Depois dos ingressos comprados, todos entraram. Dentro, o local estava cheio, mas não completamente lotado, por isso conseguiram sentar-se em duas mesas uma ao lado da outra. Em uma mesa, Saga, Kanon, Giancarlo, Miro, Aioria, Aioros e Shura. Na outra, Aldebaran, Dohko, Kamus, Afrodite, Ikki, Marin e Shina. O ambiente era ventilado por grandes janelas, e ficava a beira-mar, com uma saída para a praia. A decoração era inspirada na mitologia das Ilhas Gregas. Saga e Shura se ofereceram para trazer as bebidas para os outros na mesa. Na outra, Aldebaran e Kamus se incumbiram da mesma tarefa. Na mesa que continha apenas os cavaleiros de ouro, três deles tinham sua atenção voltada para a outra mesa. Miro balançava seu corpo ao ritmo da música, com seu olhar voltado para a outra mesa. Ele vestia uma camisa pólo azul-marinho, calça jeans e tênis, e estava com um sorriso maroto. Giancarlo, mantinha sua expressão fechada, vestido de preto dos pés à cabeça. Camisa social, calça e sapatos, tudo negro. E Aioria tinha problemas para esconder sua impaciência por estar longe de quem queria estar perto. Ele usava camisa social vermelho-sangue, calça jeans e tênis. Assim que sua bebida chegou, ele deu um gole, tentando relaxar.

- Que é isso Aioria, não vai nem esperar o brinde?

O irmão do Grego disse em meio a uma risada.

- Tem razão, desculpa. Um brinde.

Então todos brindaram antes de continuarem. Na outra mesa, Afrodite fazia de tudo para evitar o olhar na direção da outra mesa, batendo o pé no chão de forma repetida, e isso não passava despercebido por Kamus, que suspeitava o motivo dele estar assim, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio.

* * *

_Hotel San Marina_

Shun estava em seu quarto, vendo algo na televisão, mas sem prestar realmente muita atenção. Na verdade já pensava em ir se deitar, pois sabia que precisaria estar descansado para o dia seguinte. Levou um grande susto ao escutar batidas na porta. Levantou-se da cama e parando atrás dela perguntou quem era.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Shun.

A voz do outro lado fez o Japonês arregalar os olhos.

- Eu posso falar com você?

Ele pensou por algum tempo, mas acabou destrancando a porta, e encontrando Hyoga do outro lado, dando espaço para que ele entrasse.

- Obrigado. Com licença...

Depois que ele entrou fechou a porta, olhou para ele, esperando uma palavra que demorou a vir. Ela claro que o clima no local estava pesado.

- Me desculpe bater essa hora, mas com o Ikki aqui, eu não teria como falar com você.

- O que você quer Hyoga?

Shun perguntou, como se quisesse apressar o outro.

- Eu... Eu quero pedir desculpas, Shun.

Aquele pedido fez o outro balançar a cabeça de forma negativa, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia.

- De novo, Hyoga? Como todas as outras vezes?

- Não, dessa vez é diferente. Eu quero pedir desculpas por tudo que eu fiz você sofrer.

O loiro pareceu ter conseguido a atenção do outro. Então continuou.

- A gente só se dá conta do quanto algo é importante pra nós quando a perdemos. Eu... Eu ainda gosto de você Shun, mas sei que não tenho o direito de pedir por mais uma chance. Não depois de todas que você me deu. Só queria que soubesse que eu sinto muito.

Aos poucos Shun pareceu ir abaixando o escudo que havia erguido. Via a tristeza no olhar dele ao falar. Ele estava arrependido, mas o virginiano estava ferido demais para dar-lhe uma nova chance. Após um novo silêncio, onde ele não sabia se falava algo ou não, Hyoga manifestou-se novamente.

- Era só isso que eu tinha pra falar. Cuide-se, Shun. Espero que consiga achar alguém que lhe faça feliz de verdade.

E então começou a sair do quarto. No momento em que ele abriu a porta, foi a vez de Shun falar.

- Se você realmente aprendeu e mudou com tudo isso, também desejo o mesmo para você.

- Obrigado.

Hyoga fechou a porta e voltou para seu quarto com o coração mais aliviado. No fundo ainda nutria uma pequena esperança que pudesse voltar com Shun, mas tinha que arcar com as conseqüências dos seus atos. Shun voltou a sentar-se na cama. Aquela conversa havia servido para encerrar definitivamente o ciclo. Agora sabia que ele também sofria, e que havia se arrependido. Realmente desejava que ele pudesse achar alguém que o fizesse feliz.

* * *

_Boate_

Algumas horas haviam se passado desde que eles chegaram. A maioria já havia saído das mesas e ido para o meio da pista e para o lado de fora. Aioria e Marin haviam conseguido ir para um lugar mais discreto para poderem se curtir por algum tempo. Kamus e Afrodite foram caminhar pela praia. O pisciano estava apavorado de ficar sozinho e dar de cara com Giancarlo. Perguntava-se por que ele havia ido àquele lugar. Shina estava na pista de dança, sendo admirada por vários olhares masculinos. Ela vestia uma blusa branca, de um ombro só, uma saia de tecido leve, em tecido estampado e sandálias. Ela percebe alguém se aproximando por trás. Quando ela se vira, percebe que era Miro.

- Olá.

Ele diz perto do ouvido dela para que pudesse ser ouvido.

- Olá, Miro. O que você quer?

Ela responde seca, também próxima ao ouvido dele. E assim seguem a conversa,

- Nossa. Ainda está desconfiada de mim?

- Claro. Ainda acho que você procura vingança por seu orgulho ferido.

- E o que eu preciso fazer para provar que você está errada?

- Nada, e não é isso que você está fazendo. Antes do acontecido, eu não era ninguém para você, e desde quando chegamos aqui, você parece fazer de tudo para estar perto de mim.

- Eu até posso te explicar, mas poderíamos ir para um canto menos barulhento?

Apontou para a praia e esperou a resposta dela. Ela parecia receosa, mas acabou cedendo, acendo com a cabeça. Os dois tomaram o caminho da área externa. Ao mesmo tempo em que saíam Kamus e Afrodite entravam pelo outro lado, percebendo e observando a cena.

- Isso não vai acabar bem...

Disse o Francês.

- Concordo.

O outro respondeu, dando mais algum tempo antes de continuar.

- Me desculpe.

- Por quê?

- Por ficar no seu pé. Você poderá estar se divertindo mais, mas estou com medo de ficar sozinho... E de ir embora sozinho.

- Não se preocupe. Eu me sinto mais à vontade com um rosto conhecido por perto. Só não entendo o medo de ir embora sozinho? É o mesmo de não querer ficar sozinho aqui?

- É... É sim.

- Isso não está te fazendo bem Afrodite. Ao contrário do meu, seu problema é bem mais fácil de resolver. Bom, acho que já deu pra mim. Se você quer ir embora, eu vou com você.

- Tem certeza? Não quero que encerre sua noite por minha causa.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou a fim de ir mesmo.

- OK. Vamos apenas passar nas mesas e avisar.

Depois de avisarem que estavam indo, os dois caminharam em direção à saída. No caminho, o Francês acabou esbarrando de forma mais forte em alguém que estava na direção oposta.

- _Pardon._

- _Je suis désolé que._

Só depois de responder que se deu conta que o outro havia se desculpado em sua língua natal. Curioso, virou a cabeça para dar uma olhada melhor, vendo apenas os cabelos e parte do rosto, tomando um susto.

- Yannick?

Falou mais para si. Quando virou o resto do corpo, querendo uma vista melhor, já era tarde demais. Ele havia sumido no meio da multidão. Afrodite percebeu, e também parou, olhando na direção do Francês.

- Kamus? Tá tudo bem?

Ele continuava olhando para a multidão. Jurava ter visto seu irmão mais novo. De repente uma voz o tira de seus pensamentos.

- Kamus? O que aconteceu?

Era Afrodite novamente, dessa vez tocando em seu ombro para chamar-lhe a atenção. Olhou para ele, e depois para as pessoas novamente. Aquilo deveria ser sua mente pregando algum tipo de peça em si. Falar sobre isso, depois de tanto tempo deveria estar mexendo com sua cabeça, que deve ter confundido alguém parecido com ele.

- Nada. Nada não. Vamos embora.

O Sueco não acreditou muito naquilo, mas também não perguntou mais. Logo os dois caminhavam pelas ruas tranqüilas de volta para o hotel. Enquanto isso, Shina ainda seguia Miro pela praia. Caminhavam bem no limite aonde as ondas chegavam. Um vento vindo do oceano deixava os cabelos dos dois levemente revoltos. Ela já estava ficando impaciente com aquilo. Queria logo saber o que ele estava querendo. Quando ele parou, ela também o fez. Ele então se virou de frente para ela.

- Quer mesmo saber por que eu estou fazendo tudo isso?

- É óbvio.

Ela falou cruzando os braços, demonstrando impaciência. Ele suspirou, e em seguida começou a falar.

- Eu senti muita raiva depois que você fez aquilo, mas depois fui percebendo que, para ter a coragem de fazer isso teria que ser uma mulher de muita fibra e coragem. Então minha raiva aos poucos foi se tornando admiração.

Aquelas palavras pareceram desarmar a Italiana.

- Eu errei, eu confesso. Não deveria ter te ofendido daquela forma.

Ele se aproximou, aos poucos. Shina quis dar um passo para trás, mas não quis demonstrar fraqueza na frente dele, então ficou no mesmo lugar, mas não sem reagir.

- Deveria ter pensado mais em suas atitudes. Você apenas arcou com as conseqüências.

- Tem razão. Eu admito isso, mas só pra você...

Devagar ele foi se aproximando, envolvendo o corpo dela com seus braços na altura da cintura.

- Ei, me solta. O que pensa que está fazendo?...

- Ainda bem que Atena liberou as amazonas do uso das máscaras. Seria uma pena um rosto tão lindo ficar coberto.

Aquelas palavras fizeram a amazona desistir de se desvencilhar do abraço.

- Minha admiração por você aumenta a cada dia. Talvez nossos caminhos tenham se cruzado de forma errada da primeira vez, mas eu gostaria de apagar isso, e começar um novo caminho...

A mão dele ergueu, tocando levemente o rosto da amazona. Ela não resistiu e fechou os olhos. Algo dizia para ela ficar alerta, mas a vontade de se entregar àquele toque era maior. Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o rosto dele se aproximando. Não esboçou reação, o deixando beijá-la. Não soube determinar quanto tempo ele durou, apenas podia sentir a mão dele deslizando para trás de sua cabeça. Quando a necessidade respirar foi maior, os lábios se separam. Quando ela abriu os olhos, encontrou o outro com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Muito fácil.

- Como é?

Aquelas palavras a fizeram sair do estado de "torpor" em que se encontrava.

- Eu percebia que você nunca foi com minha cara, e ficou ainda pior depois daqueles dias. E mesmo assim, bastou eu me esforçar um pouquinho que já foi o suficiente pra você cair em meus braços...

Conforme ele falava, os olhos da Italiana arregalavam. Ela não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo, que havia caído naquela tão fácil.

-... Você quer passar uma imagem de mulher forte, Shina. Mas a verdade é que você pode ser tão frágil, e carente quanto qualquer outra mulher, e sim, eu me aproveitei disso para ter o que eu queria. Você acha mesmo que eu desejaria algo com você depois do que você me fez passar? Uma pena que não tem ninguém aqui para ver isso, mas agora eu posso me gabar de ter dobrado até mesmo a temida Shina de Ophiuchus. E agora mulher cobra? Como se sente com o orgulho destruído? Até mais, vou falar aos outros homens do santuário que não devem ter medo de tentar algo com você.

Então ele virou-se, e voltou para dentro do local, deixando-a sozinha e em estado de choque. Enquanto caminhava, pensou que a sensação de vitória que deveria sentir, não estava tão intensa quanto imaginava. Shina agradecia por ele ter ido embora logo, pois não demorou a sentir as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, e se ele tivesse a visto nesse estado, teria sido ainda mais vergonhoso. Sentia se humilhada, com raiva de si mesmo por ter pensado que ele havia mudado de forma tão rápida. Escondendo o rosto voltou para dentro pela outra entrada. Queria ir embora o mais rápido possível.

_Continua..._

* * *

_- Então? Acham que o Miro pegou pesado demais?_

_- Infelizmente estou passando pelo pesadelo de todo o escritor, a falta de inspiração. Já comecei a escrever o capítulo 12, mas não posso garantir que ele estará ON semana que vem. Sinto muito, espero que entendam._

_Até mais._


	12. Noite das Garotas

**_Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 12_**

_Recados:_

_*Da terra, uma mão surge, e um morto-vivo se levanta de sua tumba*_

_- Cérebro... Cére... Tá bom. Eu acho que vocês entenderam a recado, não é? Tempos de Mudança está de volta_

_- Me desculpem a demora, mas a boa notícia é que tem dois capítulos prontos._

_Boa leitura a todos._

* * *

Shina ia embora praticamente correndo, quando o caminho cruzou com Aioria e Marin. A Japonesa assustou-se, e foi atrás dela. Não conseguia compreender o que ela falava no meio do choro compulsivo, conseguiu distinguir apenas um nome. Em seguida foi até Aioria e falou.

- O Miro fez alguma coisa com ela. Eu vou voltar com ela para o Hotel.

Então os dois se despediram e as duas amazonas foram embora. Aioria voltou para a mesa furioso, encontrando Miro bebendo algum drinque e outros sentados. Assim que chegou bateu com raiva na mesa, assustando os presentes.

- O que você fez?!

- Eu?

- Não se faça de sonso. O que você fez?!

- Calma Aioria. O que aconteceu?

Perguntou Aioros.

- Eu estava conversando com a Marin quando a Shina passou pela gente chorando, e ela falou que foi você.

Os presentes. Saga, Kanon, mais Aldebaran e Dohko que estavam na outra mesa e viram a bagunça, olharam na direção do Grego, esperando resposta.

- Eu falei pra você não fazer nada. Olha só o problema que você arranjou.

Após um curto silêncio, ele resolveu falar.

- Qual o problema? Quer dizer então que se alguém apronta comigo, tudo bem. Mas se eu faço algo sou condenado? Ela mereceu. O pouquinho que eu tratei ela bem já foi o bastante para ela se derreter toda a ponto de eu conseguir dar um beijo. Depois falei na cara dela que ela não passava de uma mulher fácil.

- Ora seu...

Aioros e Aldebaran tiveram que segurar o leonino.

- Por sua causa a Marin teve que ir levar ela pro hotel.

- E?... O que isso tem a ver? Ah... Você está afim dela.

- Quer saber, dane-se. Eu não estou afim dela. Nós estamos juntos

Todos arregalaram os olhos com aquela revelação.

- Cansei de ficar guardando segredo. E por sua culpa perdemos uma das poucas oportunidades de ficarmos juntos.

Soltou-se dos dois que o seguravam. Sabia que se causasse uma confusão maior, eles poderiam ser expulsos.

- Espero que pense bem no que fez. Eu estou indo embora.

Deu as costas, deixando todos atordoados com a revelação que ele havia acabado de fazer.

- Aioros, você sabia disso?

Saga perguntou.

- Não fazia idéia.

- Tá vendo, Saga. Não sou só eu que escondo coisas do meu irmão.

Kanon falou, chamando a atenção para ele. O clima ficou um pouco pesado. Aldebaran e Dohko resolveram ir embora. Saga e Kanon foram dar uma volta pelo local, e Miro, depois da bebida, foi para o meio da pista de dança. Não sabia o porque, mas não se sentia completamente aliviado depois de ter feito aquilo.

* * *

_Hotel San Marina_

No caminho para o Hotel, Shina pareceu se acalmar, mas ainda mantinha uma expressão de tristeza e decepção consigo mesma. Marin não teve coragem de falar nada. Chegaram ao quarto da Italiana, que se sentou na cama.

- Você está bem?

A Japonesa disse sentando ao lado dela.

- Eu sou uma idiota. Como eu pude ser tão tola para cair na conversa dele. Ele tem razão, eu sou uma mulher fácil.

- Você nunca foi e nunca será fácil, Shina. Agora me explica direito, o que aconteceu.

A Italiana contou o que aconteceu, que tudo o que ele estava fazendo era apenas parte de um plano de vingança.

- O que me dói mais, é que eu cheguei realmente a pensar que ele estava mudando, que ele poderia ser uma pessoa melhor... Que ele...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois logo caiu no choro novamente. Marin não sabia o que fazer. Não queria deixar ela sozinha naquele estado. Para sua surpresa, a porta do quarto bateu apesar da hora já adiantada. Imaginava que fosse Aioria, ou alguém reclamando do barulho... Mas não esperava Atena, acompanhada de Seika e Shunrei. Marin afastou-se para que Shina pudesse ver quem era e depois as deixou entrar. Assim que Deusa entrou, começou a falar.

- Desculpe entrar assim. Já que não pudemos ir com você, resolvemos nos juntar em meu quarto para conversamos. Nós nos aproximamos bastante na época de recuperação dos cavaleiros de bronze. Mas, Shina, o que houve? Antes mesmo de você entrar no Hotel, eu já podia sentir seu cosmo perturbado.

A amazona conseguiu se acalmar o bastante apenas para conseguir contar a história resumida. Estava ainda mais envergonhada ainda por se demonstrar tão fraca diante de sua Deusa. Foi Marin quem deu mais detalhes da história. As três ficaram penalizadas ao final.

- Que coisa horrível.

Seika falou sentando ao lado dela.

- Shina, me escute. O Miro falou coisas terríveis, mas você não se pode deixar abater por elas. Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Você é uma amazona, que nunca se curva diante de ninguém.

Atena disse. Shina suspirou profundamente antes de conseguir formular algumas palavras.

- Eu sei... Eu sei disso. Minha raiva maior é comigo mesmo, por ter sido enganada tão facilmente, por não ver que aquilo era tudo uma farsa. Como eu disse pra Marin, eu tenho raiva de mim por ter acreditado que ele poderia ter mudado.

A última frase chamou a atenção de Shunrei.

- Shina, essa sua esperança de que o Miro pudesse ter mudado... É por que você está gostando dele?

As quatro olharam assustadas na direção dela, e a Italiana começou a pensar.

- Pode ser... Pode ser por isso que eu queria tanto que ele fosse uma pessoa diferente? Por isso que eu senti tanto quando ele fez aquilo? Eu... Estou gostando daquele cafajeste.

Ela tapou o rosto, envergonhada. As outras quatro se olharam. Aquela situação parecia ter se complicado ainda mais.

* * *

_Boate_

Miro continuava curtindo a festa. Em dado momento Giancarlo aproximou-se dele apenas para falar que estava indo embora. Agora restavam apenas ele e Shura no local. Para comemorar a sua vingança, ele já havia bebido o bastante para ficar alegre, e flertava com todas as garotas que podia na pista de dança, e já tinha conseguido beijar duas delas. Mas ele não conseguia esquecer o beijo que tinha dado em Shina, e mesmo que não quisesse admitir, tinha sido o melhor da noite até agora. Ele tentava tirar isso de sua cabeça, voltando a concentrar-se em divertir-se.

* * *

_Hotel San Marina_

No quarto de Shina, as outras ainda pensavam no que dizer para a Italiana. A primeira a se manifestar foi Saori.

- O que você pretende fazer agora, Shina? Agora que você se deu conta disso.

- Eu... Eu não sei...

- Bom, só existem duas opções agora...

Foi a vez de Shunrei falar.

-... Ou você parte para outra, ou bota ele em seu devido lugar.

Todas olharam surpresas para a Chinesa.

- Isso é com você, mas se fosse comigo... O Shiryu que me perdoe, mas eu não deixava um Grego daqueles escapar das minhas mãos.

- Que é isso, Shunrei? Eu nunca ouvi você falando assim.

Disse Seika com uma feição de assustada e ao mesmo tempo dando uma risada. Não só ela. Todas, inclusive Shina, tinham a mesma reação.

- Eu não sei como vocês duas ainda estão sozinhas, com aquele bando de cavaleiros andando pelo santuário. Bom, mas é você quem tem que decidir Shina. Você quer ter mais uma chance de ficar com o ele?

As atenções voltaram-se todas para ela. Ela pensou por algum tempo, e respondeu.

- Eu acho que... Vale a pena. Só que... Nós poderemos ficar juntos?

Ela perguntou olhando na direção de Atena.

- Por que está perguntando isso pra mim?

- Ninguém teve coragem de perguntar, mas... Nunca houve nenhum tipo de relacionamento entre cavaleiros e amazonas no santuário. É meio que um tabu...

- E vocês acham que é por minha causa? Olha, eu não sei o que acontecia em outras gerações, mas como eu falei para outra pessoa mais cedo. Eu quero que vocês sejam felizes. Por isso que eu pedi que todos fossem trazidos de volta. Se você conseguir dobrar aquele "cafajeste", como você diz, vocês terão a minha benção.

A Italiana sorriu, e não só ela, pareciam que todas estavam aliviadas com aquelas palavras.

- Que é isso? Tá todo mundo suspirando aqui? Agora eu quero saber direitinho o que está acontecendo.

A Deusa chegou até a puxar uma cadeira para sentar-se, o que fez todas rirem junto.

- Vocês todas estavam empatadas por causa dessa história? Todas não, porque você Shunrei, só não vê que você e o Shiryu estão juntos quem não quer...

A Chinesa ficou vermelha quando viu que era o centro das atenções.

- Ele me falou que... Depois que acabar os estudos no Japão, ele vai voltar para a China, e que vamos morar juntos.

As outras reagiram com gritinhos e aplausos à revelação, e naquele mesmo momento, ouviram-se batidas na porta. Marin se ofereceu para abrir e foi até ela, abrindo e dando de cara com Aioria.

- Oi, Marin. Eu vim saber como a Shina está, mas eu ouvi gritos. O que está acontecendo?

- Oi, Aioria. Foi bom que você apareceu. Meninas...

Ela então abriu a porta, mostrando quem era . O cavaleiro não escondeu a vergonha por de repente der alvo de tanto olhos femininos.

-... Tenho uma coisa para confessar a vocês.

Marin então deu um beijo daqueles no leonino. Ele demorou a responder, e quando quis, ela já havia terminado.

- Eu e o Aioria estamos juntos, já faz quase um ano.

Passaram-se alguns segundos de choque até que ele resolveu falar.

- M... Marin, por que?

- Era justamente sobre isso que estávamos falando. Atena falou que fica feliz em saber que os cavaleiros estão se envolvendo em romances. Já chega de esconder isso, não é verdade?

Aos poucos um sorriso foi se formando no rosto dele. Ele olhou para Atena, que também tinha um suave sorriso no rosto. Ele acaba não se agüentando de felicidade e dá mais um beijo na Japonesa. Agora os dois eram saudados por mais gritinhos e aplausos. Depois que o beijo acaba, Saori fala.

- Acho que vocês querem um pouco de privacidade, não é mesmo?

Seika continua.

- Pode deixar. Nós cuidamos da Shina. Pode ir curtir o seu namorado.

Aquilo deixou os dois vermelhos, mas não demorou para eles se despedirem, sobrando quatro garotas no quarto. Logo Atena voltou a falar.

- E você, Seika? Tem algum dos cavaleiros que lhe chamou mais a atenção?

Vermelha, ela respondeu.

- Aquele que eu tive mais contato... Foi o Aioros. Nós praticamos dança de salão juntos, e conversamos depois da aula. Ele é muito bonito, e parece ser um ótimo homem... Mas falar que eu estou gostando dele é um pouco demais ainda...

- Bom, você pode usar a festa para tirar sua prova.

Disse Shunrei. Seika não disse nada

- Agora vamos pensar o que fazer com você, Shina. Nós vamos te ajudar a colocar aquele Grego safado aos seus pés e pedir perdão por ter feito aquilo com você.

As quatro continuaram a conversa até bem tarde, combinando como se encontrariam no dia seguinte para se arrumarem, especialmente a Italiana, e como ela deveria agir para ter sua segunda "vingança".

* * *

Desde cedo, a movimentação no Hotel era grande. Havia chegado o dia tão aguardado. A maioria dos hóspedes vindos do Santuário havia aproveitado a folga e dormido até um pouco mais tarde. Até mesmo Shaka e Mu haviam se dado essa liberdade. Na mesa com os cavaleiros de bronze, todos conversavam de forma animada. Até mesmo Shun e Hyoga trocavam palavras, o que surpreendeu aos outros e deixou Ikki incomodado. O assunto na mesa dos cavaleiros de ouro eram os acontecimentos que ocorreram na boate na noite anterior.

- Eu ainda não acredito que o Miro tenha feito isso.

Shura, que estava sabendo de tudo apenas agora, estava perplexo.

- Eu não vou dizer que ela não merecia troco, mas ele exagerou com a _ragazza. _Espero que ele esteja pronto para retaliação.

Giancarlo disse, e em seguida foi a vez de Dohko.

- Você tem razão. Porque quando eu passei pelo corredor, eu consegui sentir a presença de Atena no quarto dela. E não só ela. Podiam-se ouvir várias vozes de mulheres.

- Xi, então é melhor ele se preparar. Só que essa não foi a única grande novidade da noite. O Aioria acabou admitindo que a Marin e ele estão juntos.

Aldebaran falou, chamando a atenção para si.

- É. Saga e eu também ouvimos. Nem você sabia, não é Aioros?

Kanon falou se dirigindo ao sagitariano, que balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- E onde eles estão agora?

Mu perguntou inocente.

- Sério? Eu não sabia que ainda não tiveram "a conversa" com você. Sobre o que homens e mulheres fazem quando estão sozinhos...

Giancarlo falou em tom sarcástico, arrancando algumas risadas dos outros, menos de Kamus, que parecia estar em outro mundo, pensativo.

- Não é isso. Eu estou dizendo que... Mesmo com Atena aqui, eles...

- Vai saber...

Um rápido silêncio pairou sobre os cavaleiros. Miro havia chegado para tomar seu café. Depois de se servir, ele pegou o último lugar disponível na mesa que eles haviam juntado.

- Bom dia.

Disse, e todos o cumprimentaram de volta. Ele parecia estar em um leve estado de ressaca, mas o que todos estranharam mais não foi ele estar se gabando se sua vingança contra Shina. Quando Shion surgiu, todos o cumprimentaram também. Mu ofereceu seu lugar, mas ele recusou, indo sentar em uma mesa, sozinho. Mas Afrodite logo apareceu e se juntou a ele, não sem antes de cruzar seu olhar com Giancarlo, fato que não passou despercebido por Saga e Shura. Alguns minutos depois, Atena, Seika, Shunrei e Shina chegaram juntas, conversando, chamando a atenção dos presentes, que não imaginavam ver uma Italiana tão animada depois de tudo. Elas foram se sentar junto de Shion e Afrodite.

- Bom dia, Shion.

- Bom dia, Atena. Bom dia a todas vocês.

O Mestre cumprimentou a todas cordialmente, mas dava a impressão de que queria falar algo. Após alguns minutos, ele resolveu falar.

- Eu poderia saber o que se passou ontem à noite? Primeiro eu consigo sentir o seu cosmo, Shina, e ele parecia a ponto de explodir. Foi preciso Atena ir até você para conseguir acalmá-lo.

As quatro se olharam. Afrodite também tinha sentido, mas tinha idéia do que poderia ter acontecido.

- Ah, não se preocupe, Mestre Shion. Foi algo que já passou. Não me deixarei mais abater por isso.

Shina disse com firmeza, o que fez ele dar o assunto por encerrado.

- Shion... Você por acaso viu o Aioria e a Marin?

Atena perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Não, Atena. Eles não apareceram, ou já foram antes de eu chegar. Mas por que o interesse nos dois?

A resposta de Shion veio quando a porta automática se abriu. Os dois entraram de mãos dadas, trocando um rápido beijo em meio a risadas. Quando perceberam que todos olhavam na direção deles, ficaram sem jeito. Shion era quem tinha a feição mais assustada.

- Mas o que...

Ameaçou levantar-se, mas Atena não deixou. Eles foram até a mesa dos cavaleiros de ouro, ainda de mãos dadas, e meio sem jeito. Foi Aioria quem falou.

- Oi pessoal. Bom, alguns de vocês assistiram àquela cena na boate, e eu não estava brincando. Agora eu posso falar que, com a bênção de Atena, eu e a Marin estamos juntos.

Depois de falar, aplausos e assovios eram ouvidos, junto com um coro pedindo por mais um beijo, que foi atendido por eles.

- Parece que o "Simba" resolveu botas as manguinhas de fora.

Disse Aldebaran num tom baixo para Mu, que concordou. Aquele era o apelido do Brasileiro para o leonino. Em seguida eles foram até a mesa dos cavaleiros de bronze, onde Seiya fez questão de levantar e cumprimentar os dois. Por último deixaram a mesa com Atena e Shion, e o segundo não parecia feliz. Ele já havia ouvido a declaração na mesa dos cavaleiros de ouro.

- Atena, você sabia disso? Um cavaleiro, e uma amazona em uma relação amorosa.

- Sim, eu fiquei sabendo ontem à noite, e fico muito feliz com isso, Shion.

Ele então suspirou antes de continuar.

- Eu já deveria imaginar que um dia esse momento chegaria. Nós evitávamos incentivar relações por causa do estado de guerra constante no qual o Santuário vivia, mas eu acho que na situação de agora, não tem porque dessa "política" continuar. Eu faço votos de vocês fiquem juntos.

Os dois suspiraram aliviados, agradeceram ao Mestre e se juntaram à mesa. Não demorou para Marin perguntar para Shina.

- Como você está?

- Estou melhor agora. Nós conversamos bastante, mais tarde te atualizo sobre nossos planos, mas agora...

Ela então levantou-se da mesa, indo até onde estavam os cavaleiros de ouro, mais precisamente aonde Miro estava, ficando ao lado dele, e falando para todos ouvirem.

- Se eu sou uma mulher fácil, por que você não quis mais que um beijo? Acho que você fugiu com medo de gostar. Quando quiser continuar, estarei esperando.

Em seguida deu um rápido selinho nele e voltou para sua mesa, deixando todos perplexos. Giancarlo, o primeiro a se recuperar, falou com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- E agora, Miro de Escorpião? Vai fugir de mulher, ou vai encarar a cobra?

Todos olharam na direção dele, que sem jeito, levantou e foi embora. Shion escorregou na cadeira, passando a mão na têmpora como se a cabeça doesse.

- Eu estou começando a ficar assustado. Qual será a próxima "surpresa" que essa viagem vai trazer?

- Eu não sei, mas está ficando cada vez mais divertido, e acredito que muita coisa vai acontecer.

Disse Saori, rindo. Na outra mesa, Saga estava pensativo. Imaginava como poderia ter sido sua vida se não tivesse que guardar segredo sobre seu relacionamento. A presença dela por perto poderia ter mudado tudo...

_Continua..._

* * *

_- Aí está. Por favor, comentem sobre o que gostaram e o que não gostaram._

_- Semana que vem tem mais. Finalmente a festa chegou, e teremos o primeiro Flashback._

_Até mais._


	13. Festa, Surpresas e Lembranças

**_Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 13_**

_Recados:_

_- Olá. Olha, eu juro que a culpa não é minha dessa vez. Estava sem internet em casa T_T_

_- Chegamos ao capítulo 13, e com ele o primeiro flashback _

_Boa leitura a todos._

* * *

Depois do café, alguns ainda aproveitaram o resto da manhã e começo da tarde para aproveitar a cidade e a praia, mas conforme a tarde passava, a agitação no Hotel aumentava, especialmente entre as mulheres, que transitavam entre seus quartos para ver se estava tudo certo. A festa estava marcada para começar 20h. Em torno das 19:30, os mais adiantados começavam a se juntar no hall do Hotel. Todos os cavaleiros estavam vestindo ternos e sapatos, o que mudavam eram as cores das camisas e gravatas. Shaka, Kamus, Saga, Kanon, Mu, Aldebaran e Aioros formavam o grupo mais adiantado, e conversavam entre eles enquanto esperavam os outros.

- Finalmente chegou o grande dia. Não posso negar, estou ansioso, talvez até mais do que no dia em que a guerra contra Hades eclodiu.

O comentário do Brasileiro gerou algumas risadas.

- Pois é, chegou o dia de saber se as aulas com a professora Ariadne foram mesmo úteis. Não é, Aldebaran?

Aioros comentou, para provocar, o que deixou o taurino sem graça. Shaka, Kamus, Saga e Kanon não entenderam a reação, mas depois que o sagitariano explicou, Kanon resolveu cutucar também.

- Devia aproveitar a onda. Marin e Aioria... O cavaleiro de Dragão e a Chinesa... Acho que daquela troca de provocações entre Miro e Shina vai sair algo...

Ele falava, mostrando os dedos em contagem.

- Você, e a misteriosa Karin...

Saga o interrompeu, fazendo o outro gêmeo sorrir de forma irônica.

- Ainda está bravo por eu não ter te contado?

- Eu pensei que eu seria o primeiro a saber de algo assim. O que está me escondendo a respeito dela?

- Nada. Logo você matará sua curiosidade.

- Eu nunca imaginei que ouviria esse tipo de conversa entre cavaleiros...

Disse Shaka.

- Os tempos mudaram. Temos que nos adaptar, Shaka. Eu particularmente gosto muito desse novo "clima" que paira no Santuário.

Kamus respondeu.

- Vem cá, tenho uma pergunta para você, Kanon. Não tem medo de a sua namorada lascar um beijo no Saga pensando que é você? Vocês estão vestidos exatamente iguais...

Aldebaran queria dar uma leve provocada.

- Ah, ela vai saber como diferenciar. Não se preocupe com isso.

Aos poucos foram chegando mais cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze. Várias rodas haviam se formado, e o barulho de conversa era relativamente alto.

- Vocês não estão curiosos para saber como serão os vestidos das mulheres?

Shura perguntou.

- Curiosidade, não. Mas não vejo a hora de alguma chegar para melhorar o ambiente por aqui...

Ikki disse olhando em volta.

- Só tem homem.

Em seguida, Shion chegou, fazendo o tom da conversa baixar um pouco. Seiya e Seika chegaram logo depois. O cavaleiro de pégaso usava junto com o terno uma camisa vermelho-sangue e uma gravata preta. Seika vestia um vestido amarelo claro, levemente cheio nas pernas. Havia também um detalhe em pedras que começava sobre o seio, e descia até a lateral do corpo. Esse detalhe parecia ser sobreposto pelo tecido que fazia o mesmo caminho, no sentido oposto. Ela sentiu-se sem jeito ao ser observada por tantos olhos, ainda mais ao perceber que Aioros também parecia admirá-la. O próximo casal a surgir foi Marin e Aioria. A amazona usava um vestido vermelho, com uma fina faixa decorada com pedras brancas e vermelhas que passava por baixo dos seios e seguia até a única alça dele. Shunrei surgiu sozinha, vestindo um bem comportado tomara-que-caia preto. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, preso por duas grandes agulhas. Shiryu ao vê-la aproximou-se dela e segurou em suas mãos.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada.

E então, deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios, apenas confirmando aquilo que todo mundo já sabia.

- Olha lá, Dohko. Parece que ninguém mais aqui quer esconder os namoros.

Shura parecia querer provocar o Chinês.

- Deixe os dois. Shiryu veio conversar comigo no dia seguinte da chegada deles do Japão. Eu já sabia, e agora que isso é o assunto do dia, todos podem saber.

- Bom, agora falta só um casal assumir...

Giancarlo falava com um sorriso travesso, olhando na direção de Miro, que também estava na roda. Ele estava distraído, e quando percebeu que todos olhavam em sua direção, ele ergueu o olhar, perguntando.

- O que?

- Eu estava falando que você e a Shina deveriam acabar com esse jogo de gato e rato e juntos aliviarem essa... Tensão entre vocês dois. Se é que você me entende...

O escorpiano abriu a boca, mas não saiu nada. Era clara a expressão de indignação em seu rosto.

- Você tá brincando, não é? Acha mesmo que eu ia querer algo com aquela louca?

- Uau... Se você não quer, então você deve ter algum problema...

Shura apontou para o elevador, e dele saía a Italiana, matadora em um vestido longo roxo, com efeito sanfonado. Além do decote generoso, os detalhes em pedras abaixo dos seios os deixavam ainda mais marcados. As mesmas pedras eram vistas nas alças, que eram amarradas atrás do pescoço. Os cabelos estavam alisados, e um aplique os deixava mais longos. Shunrei, Marin e Seika se aproximaram dela.

- Nossa, ficou ótimo.

Disse a Chinesa.

- Ela tem razão, você está maravilhosa.

Foi a vez de Marin comentar.

- Obrigada. Vocês duas também estão lindas.

Shina devolveu os elogios. As quatro continuaram conversando enquanto eram observadas pelos outros homens.

- A Shina está mesmo linda. Não acha, Miro?

Shura disse, continuando a provocação ao Grego, que respondeu rindo de forma irônica.

- Bom, já que você está dispensando, eu vou tentar a sorte hoje a noite...

O Espanhol falou saindo de perto, indo para a outra roda de conversa. Miro sentiu vontade de quebrar a cara dele, e se surpreendeu ao ver que pensava em algo assim a respeito dela. Por que só de pensar em ver ela com Shura ele ficava tão incomodado? Tentou tirar isso da cabeça, mas ficou remoendo enquanto os outros continuavam conversando. Do outro lado, Kanon comentava com os outros.

- Se eu estou certo, falta apenas Atena.

Os outros pareciam concordar com ele.

- Espero que ela não demore demais. Não vejo a hora de ir e encontrar a Karin...

- Que falta de respeito, Kanon. O que vem depois? Você subir para acelerá-la para acabar de se arrumar?

Afrodite falou.

- Você deveria ter noção disso. Ela precisa estar... Divina, no mínimo, para não ficar abaixo de Poseidon.

A espera deles não durou mais que um minuto. Todos ficaram em silêncio para ver Atena surgir. Ela usava um vestido rosa todo trabalhado com cristais na parte da frente. O longo cabelo estava mais ondulado e armado na parte de cima cabeça, e o resto caía pelo lado. Afrodite aproximou-se de Kanon e disse baixo.

- Eu não disse? Uma verdadeira Deusa,

Shion se aproximou, fazendo uma leve reverência.

- Todos já estão aqui. Podemos ir.

- Está certo. Obrigada por avisar, Shion. Os carros chegaram?

- Sim.

- Perfeito. Venham todos aqui um momento, por favor.

Atena os chamou para aproximarem-se dela. Ela soltou um rápido suspiro antes de falar.

- Chegou o dia. Espero que vocês não tenham se esquecido dos recados que eu lhes passei alguns dias atrás. Eu realmente espero que se divirtam, mas quero que se comportem. Agora vamos, os carros estão nos esperando.

Todos concordaram, e foram em direção à saída do hotel. Aos poucos foram ocupando as vagas dos carros alugados para a ocasião, e partiram em uma pequena comitiva em direção ao local da festa. A casa de verão da família Solo era na verdade um palacete à beira-mar, que ficava a cerca de 10 minutos do centro da cidade, rodeado por um muro relativamente alto. Após os carros entrarem pelo portão, seguiam por uma pequena via até a porta de entrada desse local, e depois seguiam em frente, até um estacionamento. Quem chegava primeiro aguardava os outros, e então eles subiram juntos os lance de escadas que dava na porta. A maioria deles admirava a construção enquanto subiam. Na porta, os recepcionistas confirmavam seus nomes e permitiam passagem para o hall do palacete que estava ricamente decorado para a ocasião. Foram para o salão, decorado com a mesma temática. Já passava das 20:30, e alguns convidados já se encontravam no lugar. A chegada de tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo chamou a atenção, entretanto, logo tudo voltava à normalidade. Um quarteto de cordas que estava sobre um grande palco montado fazia uma música suave que enchia o ambiente, deixando-o mais agradável. Havia várias mesas espalhadas pelo local, além de um mezanino, com várias saídas. Algumas com varandas próprias, além de uma que cobria todo o comprimento do salão, com vista para o oceano.

- Nossa. É ainda mais surpreendente do que eu imaginei...

Disse Seiya em voz alta, olhando atentamente, e ele não era o único que fazia aquilo.

- Nós deveríamos aproveitar que chegamos mais cedo e tentar ficarmos em mesas próximas.

A idéia de Dohko pareceu ser bem aceita. Escolheram várias mesas do lado direito do salão, que foram ocupadas. Assim que eles sentaram vários garçons se aproximaram, oferecendo comes e bebes. Não demorou para o salão começar a encher ainda mais rápido. Em questão de minutos, todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, e o barulho de várias conversas simultâneas tomava o ambiente. Saga observava atentamente aos presentes, e depois comentou com o irmão.

- Aqui estão alguns dos empresários mais ricos e influentes. Não só da Europa, mas também do resto do mundo.

- Eu te falei. Todos aqueles que os Solo acham importantes para seus negócios estão aqui.

Perto das 21h, o quarteto de cordas para de tocar e sai, dando lugar a uma jovem mulher em vestido de gala, que se aproxima do microfone.

- Boa noite a todos. Por favor, saúdem o anfitrião dessa nossa comemoração, Julian Solo.

Então o jovem rapaz que era o corpo terreno de Poseidon nessa geração aparece, recebendo uma salva de palmas. Assim como os outros homens, vestia um terno alinhado. Quando as palmas cessaram, ele começou a falar.

- Boa noite. Primeiramente quero agradecer a todos por terem vindo participar junto de minha família dessa celebração, onde nós agradecemos ao mar por tudo que ele ofereceu a nós. Os oceanos são talvez o maior presente que a humanidade possa ter recebido. Origem da vida, fonte de sustento desde tempos imemoriais, suas profundezas são o maior mistério presente em nosso planeta atualmente. Nem mesmo toda a tecnologia foi capaz de revelar tudo o que se esconde dentro dele. Todas as culturas antigas o veneravam. Aqui na Grécia, essa adoração tomou forma na figura de Poseidon. Hoje, minha família vem agradecer ao mar, e ao Deus dos Mares, por tudo que ele nos ofereceu...

Enquanto falava, ele pegou um prato que havia sido deixado ao lado dele.

-... E que nossas graças, durem para sempre.

Depois das palavras, e lançou um prato ao chão, num gesto tão típico da cultura Grega em relação do desapego material. Em seguida, mais uma salva de palmas, que acabou quando uma banda de música Grega tradicional começa a tocar. Era o sinal de que a festa começava oficialmente. A movimentação pelo salão se tornava mais intensa, e o centro das atenções era obviamente Julian. Shaka, que estava próximo de Atena, perguntou a ela.

- A senhorita irá cumprimentá-lo?

- Não agora. Vou esperar um momento mais oportuno.

Em uma mesa próxima, Kanon e Saga conversavam entre eles.

- Tenho que admitir. É como você disse Kanon, uma festa como todo o Grego gosta.

Disse e em seguida comeu mais um dos petiscos oferecidos. Kanon riu do jeito do irmão. Ele parecia estar um pouco mais relaxado nos últimos tempos, mas sabia que o passado o atormentava, especialmente aquele de antes do Santuário. Mais alguns minutos, e uma bela jovem com longos cabelos loiros e exóticos olhos na cor violeta aproximou-se dos dois. Ela usava um vestido branco tomara que caia com efeito de transparência. Um adorno em dourado que começava ao lado do pescoço, descia entre os seios e depois subia pelas costas, chamando a atenção. Ela parou, fazendo um gesto como se tivesse em dúvida, mas logo se aproximou de Kanon, inclinado e dando um beijo demorado em seus lábios, chamando a atenção dos outros. Depois de cessado, Kanon se levantou e passou seu braço por trás do corpo dela.

- Saga, meus amigos, gostaria de apresentar-lhes Karin Christensen. Minha namorada.

Ela acenou com a mão meio sem jeito para todos. Saga também se levantou, para cumprimentá-la melhor.

- É um prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer é meu, Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Ele olhou assustado para ela, e em seguida para o irmão. Saga iria perguntar como ela sabia disso, mas a resposta veio na voz de Seiya.

- Você... É aquela Marina que enfrentou a mim e a Shun quanto chegamos ao Reino Submarino. Tetis, não é mesmo?

- Exato. Mas agora eu estou usando novamente meu nome verdadeiro, Karin.

Todos se olharam um pouco preocupados, mas foi apenas algo passageiro. Era óbvio que ela teria conhecimento dos cavaleiros de Atena por ser uma Marina. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, Saga ofereceu seu acento para ela.

- Por favor, sente-se. Você e Kanon devem querer conversar um pouco. Eu vou dar uma volta.

Saiu sem dar muita brecha para resposta, o que causou estranheza geral. Saga subiu as escadas, seguindo pelo mezanino e pegando um copo de bebida com um garçom até achar uma varanda vazia, e lá ficou, admirando a vista da propriedade enquanto bebia devagar. Certo tempo passou, até que Kanon apareceu, apoiando se na beirada e fazendo mesmo que o outro gêmeo.

- O que achou dela, Saga?

- Ela parece ser uma moça encantadora... Mas isso não esconde o fato que ela parece ter metade da sua idade.

Kanon deu uma leve risada.

- E isso te incomoda?

Antes que Saga pudesse responder, ele continuou.

- Sabe o que te incomoda? Ver que eu estou seguindo em frente, enquanto você não consegue sair dessa zona de conforto que você se colocou. Com medo de tentar consertar o passado, ou de criar um novo futuro. Você tem razão, ela ainda tem 17 anos, mas eu vou lhe dar uma notícia em primeira mão. Pretendo pedi-la em casamento. Quero casar no dia do próximo aniversário dela.

Aquelas palavras assustaram Saga. Seu irmão estava realmente decidido a criar um novo futuro com aquela moça. De repente, a banda parou de tocar, e uma voz vinda do palco chamou a atenção de todos. Era a mesma mulher que havia anunciado Julian Solo mais cedo.

- Gostaria de chamar a atenção de todos para a próxima música que vamos apresentar. É uma música especial, composta especialmente para essa comemoração, intitulada "O Reino dos Mares".

Saga e Kanon resolveram entrar e observar de cima mesmo. Após algumas palmas, se uniram à banda alguns músicos. Teclados e violinos deram introdução à música, que tinha uma melodia lenta e agradável. Aos poucos os violinos se tornaram mais marcantes, e os instrumentos típicos começaram a ser ouvidos. Alguns fechavam os olhos, e podiam se sentir transportados para a praia de alguma ilha isolada, ou mesmo, para algum lugar mágico, onde seria o Reino de Poseidon. Em um dado momento, outro instrumento começou se tornando mais intenso que os outros. O que fez Saga mover os lábios como se dissesse seu nome.

- _Bouzouki..._

O som agudo das cordas da viola Grega já tinha sido ouvido tantas vezes por ele naquela noite, mas daquela vez, tão marcante, teve um efeito fulminante sobre o cavaleiro...

* * *

_Lakka, 22 anos atrás_

Na praia da vila de pescadores, quatro crianças brincavam. Três garotos e uma menina corriam com os pés descalços na areia branca. Mesmo de longe podia se perceber como dois deles eram idênticos, irmãos gêmeos.

- Saga! Kanon!

Os dois tinham onze anos na época.

- O que foi Elena?

Saga perguntou para a menina que estava mais adiante. Ela vestia um vestido simples, tinha cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados até o meio das costas e os olhos também castanhos. Ela era um ano mais velha que os dois.

- Seu pai. Ele voltou.

Então os dois correram na direção que ela apontava.

- Ei, me esperem.

Nikos, os mais novo deles, ficou um pouco para trás. Não demoraram em chegar onde um senhor já na casa dos 50 anos terminava de amarrar seu barco ao cais.

- Pai!

Os gêmeos chamaram a atenção dele, que recebeu os dois com um abraço.

- Boa tarde pra vocês. Comportaram-se enquanto eu estive fora?

- Sim.

Os dois responderam com um sorriso. O velho Michalis Venetis era pescador, e não era raro ele passar mais de um dia no mar para conseguir o sustento deles. A mãe dos gêmeos havia morrido quando eles tinham sete anos. Depois de o ajudarem a descer a pesca, Kanon disse.

- Pai, toca um pouco de bouzouki para a gente.

- Puxa, eu acabei de chegar... Mas está bem.

Ele entrou na casa, e pegou o instrumento, sentando na cadeira do lado de fora na casa. As quatro crianças sentaram em torno dele para ouvir a melodia tão característica que ele emitia. Já era fim de tarde, e o pôr-do-sol deixava a cena ainda mais bonita. Enquanto ouvia a música, Saga se pegava olhando na direção da menina, e quando ela olhava em sua direção e sorria, ele desviava o olhar envergonhado. Era uma vida simples, mas muito feliz. Infelizmente tudo mudou alguns meses depois, quando o mar que o pai tanto adorava o levou embora durante uma tempestade. Na noite seguinte ao enterro mais uma tempestade caía. O desespero pela perda, e ódio de Kanon pelo mundo acabou por despertar seu cosmo. Saga, para evitar que ele destruísse a casa, acabou por despertá-lo também, aplacando a fúria do irmão. Depois disso, representantes do Santuário apareceram, explicando aos irmãos o que havia acontecido com eles, e os convidando para serem treinados. Kanon aceitou no mesmo instante, nada mais o prendia àquele local. Saga ficou em dúvida, mas não podia deixar o irmão sozinho. No mesmo dia partiram. Despediram-se apenas de Elena e Nikos. Saga prometeu para ela que ele viria vê-la sempre que pudesse.

* * *

Saga não ouviu mais a música, e se perguntava por que tinha que se lembrar daquilo naquele momento. Os aplausos vieram quando os músicos terminaram. Kanon também aplaudia, mas parou quando viu o "estado de choque" em que ele se encontrava.

- Saga?

Ele parecia se esforçar para evitar as lágrimas. Voltou correndo para a varanda, respirando de forma profunda. Kanon não sabia o que estava perturbando o irmão daquela forma.

- O que aconteceu?

Perguntou preocupado. Então Saga contou da lembrança que teve, e de como cumpriu sua promessa, visitando-a até que Ares tomou o controle dele.

- O que eu devo fazer Kanon?

O outro suspirou.

- Sabia que várias vezes eu ouvi você falando enquanto dormia? E sempre sobre a mesma coisa. Você a chama em seus sonhos, e pede por seu perdão. O que eu disse há pouco continua valendo. Você precisa encarar seu passado, ou apagá-lo. O que você não pode é continuar assim. Vou voltar para dentro.

Então deixou o irmão sozinho. Ele precisava pensar, e muito.

_Continua..._

* * *

_ - __**Bouzouki**__ - Instrumento de corda, muito popular na música tradicional grega. Parecido com uma viola_

_- Eu tentei colocar os links com os vestidos, mas o site não deixa..._

_- Para ouvirem qual é a música do flashback, entrem no youtube e coloquem essa extensão junto com o nome do site watch?v=sfv4vkbV6L8_

_- O que acharam do passado do Saga e do Kanon?_

_- Segredo da produção. A cena do flashback foi a primeira que surgiu em minha cabeça, ouvindo justamente a música que "embala" a cena. Tudo antes surgiu mais pra frente apenas._

_- Me desculpem, mas agora vai demorar um pouco mais para chegar coisa nova. Mas fiquem no aguardo._

_Até mais._


	14. Planos

**_Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 14_**

_Recados:_

_- Estou de volta. Hora de tirar a poeira e se prepararem para mais emoções_

_- Chegamos ao capítulo 14. É a reta final de "Tempos de Mudança"_

_- Peço que não fiquem bravos comigo, mas está sendo difícil escrever._

_Boa leitura n_n._

* * *

Nas mesas, a jovem Dinamarquesa pareceu se enturmar rapidamente com as outras garotas, que pareciam querer interrogá-la sobre seu relacionamento com Kanon.

- Me responde uma coisa, Karin. Como você fez para reconhecer o Kanon entre os dois?

Marin perguntou curiosa.

- Fácil, o Saga olhou para mim como se eu fosse um ser extraterrestre. Já o Kanon... Bem, parecia me comer com os olhos.

Enquanto elas riam alto do comentário, em outra mesa, Shura comentava com os presentes em tom de piada.

- Era o que faltava. Temos um cavaleiro pedófilo agora...

- O Kanon é muito esperto, isso sim.

Giancarlo disse com uma taça de vinho na mão.

- Mas uma coisa vocês não podem negar. Ela o mudou, e para melhor.

Shaka, em silêncio até aquele momento, resolveu falar, chamando a atenção dos outros.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Shura perguntou.

- Assim que voltamos à vida, Kanon estava como Saga. Perdido, ainda se remoendo por tudo que havia feito. O emprego nas empresas Solo o ajudou a ocupar a cabeça, mas foi com a ajuda dessa jovem, que ele finalmente redescobriu o prazer de viver. Saga ainda me preocupa. Ele ainda não conseguiu se livrar do peso que carrega nos ombros.

Todos olharam surpresos.

- O que foi? Se vocês prestassem mais atenção, veriam o mesmo. E não é só com ele que acontece. Vocês dizem ser amigos uns dos outros, mas não conseguem perceber esse tipo de coisa...

Disse, parecendo irritado. Logo depois, a mulher que apresentava as atrações surgiu no palco.

- Vamos agora receber mais um convidado especial. Ele é um jovem flautista, mas já é reconhecido por admiradores de música clássica, além de ser integrante da Filarmônica de Viena. Por favor, dêem boas vindas a Daniel Sorrentini.

Logo em seguida, um jovem segurando uma flauta nas mãos surgiu, recebendo aplausos da maioria dos presentes, menos de alguns cavaleiros, que o reconhecerem como o General Marina de Sirene, guardião do Atlântico Sul. Sorento agora usava seu nome verdadeiro, e havia se tornado um músico de renome.

- Boa noite a todos. É uma honra ter recebido esse convite do Senhor Solo para entretê-los essa noite. Eu quero começar com algo que parece apropriado para essa noite. Algo que eu mesmo compus. Eu chamo de "O Canto da Sereia".

Ao mesmo tempo em que levava o instrumento à boca, todos os cavaleiros entraram em alerta para algum ataque surpresa, mas logo a preocupação foi deixada para trás. A melodia que saía da flauta era densa, quase hipnotizante, um verdadeiro canto da sereia, armadilha para os desavisados que eram levados por ela a encontrar seu fim. Após, acabar sua apresentação, o General foi aplaudido efusivamente, e ainda tocou mais algumas peças antes de se retirar. Muitos estavam tocados por aquelas canções, mas um encontrava-se especialmente tocado. Alguém que já ouvira a música de Sorento, mas como inimigo, e agora podia ouvir toda a beleza da música do outro sem se preocupar. Quando ele desceu para se juntar aos outros convidados, foram vários aqueles que foram cumprimentá-lo.

- Ikki...

- O que foi Shun?

- Eu... Vou até lá também.

Fênix olhou para o irmão com alguma estranheza, mas depois se lembrou da conversa que tiveram antes de chegar à Grécia.

- Está bem.

Respondeu com um sorriso, que o mais novo devolveu antes de se levantar e ir até lá. Shun esperou a maior parte das pessoas se afastarem para então ir de encontro a ele, chamando-o.

- Sorento...

O Marina virou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome, e ao ver a face do cavaleiro, abriu um largo sorriso.

- Andrômeda.

Os dois se cumprimentaram, e Shun continuou.

- Foi uma apresentação maravilhosa.

- Obrigado. E preciso dizer que você é responsável por parte dela.

- Eu? Por que?

- Vamos para um lugar menos cheio para conversarmos melhor.

Shun concordou, e os dois subiram as escadas do mezanino, buscando uma varanda vazia. Quando encontraram, Shun apoiou-se na proteção, ficando de costas para o cenário e de frente para o Marina.

- Então... Por que eu sou responsável por sua magnífica apresentação hoje?

Sorento se aproximou, ficando ao lado do cavaleiro, debruçando-se sobre a proteção, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e admirando a noite Grega.

- Lembra-se da nossa batalha no pilar do Atlântico Sul?

- Como poderia esquecê-la? Eu quase morri lá.

- Mas a partir do momento em que você liberou a Tempestade Nebulosa, a batalha era sua. Eu que fui teimoso de não ver isso até receber o golpe. Mas não é da batalha que eu estava falando... Lembra-se do que disse para mim naquela hora?

- Sim. Que alguém que tocava tão maravilhosamente bem não poderia ter uma índole má.

Sorento ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de continuar.

- Eu fiquei com aquilo na cabeça. Quando eu era criança, eu tive aulas de flauta, mas nunca as levei a sério. Quando me tornei um General Marina, pensava que a música deveria ser apenas um instrumento de batalha, até que você me disse aquilo. Quando a guerra acabou, eu pensei comigo, que talvez... Minha música tivesse um poder maior do que eu imaginava. Junto com o senhor Solo, eu comecei a visitar orfanatos, e fazia eventos beneficentes. Toda vez que eu via o olhar encantado daquelas crianças quando eu tocava para elas, eu percebia que esse é o propósito da minha música.

Shun ouvia a história atentamente, com um misto de surpresa e admiração.

- Puxa, eu não sabia que eu tinha mudado tanto assim sua vida.

- Mas mudou. Não passo um dia sem pensar em você, Andrômeda. Quer saber, um dos principais motivos para eu vir a essa festa, é porque sabia que o reencontraria aqui. Precisava agradecer, pessoalmente.

O sorriso que recebeu do outro deixou o cavaleiro sem jeito.

- Que é isso. Não precisa agradecer. E por favor, me chame de Shun. Eu também... Estou sempre pensando em você. Estava curioso para saber o que você estava fazendo atualmente, e puxa, você está agora tocando em uma orquestra. Eu vou confessar uma coisa. Eu andei tendo aulas de música.

- Jura? Que instrumento?

- Violoncelo. Meu irmão fala que eu toco bem, mas acho que ele está exagerando.

- Eu gostaria que tocasse para mim um dia. Daí eu posso te dizer se toca bem mesmo ou não. Você já pensou em seguir carreira como músico?

- Pensei, mas eu ainda não tenho certeza se quero.

- Se quiser mesmo, venha para a Europa. Paris, Viena... As melhores faculdades e Conservatórios estão aqui.

- Obrigado. Eu agradeço o con... Con...

- Convite?

- Isso, obrigado. Desculpe-me, mas eu tenho treinado pouco meu Grego. Eu também estou aprendendo Inglês agora, então ajuda a dar o nó. Japonês, Grego, Inglês... Eu às vezes penso em uma língua, e falo em outra.

- Relaxe, acontece comigo também. Eu nasci na Áustria, mas meus pais são Italianos, então dentro de casa, eu tinha que falar Italiano, e fora de casa tinha que falar em Alemão. Imagine quantas vezes eu acabei escorregando e trocando as palavras.

Disse em meio a risadas. Shun acabou rindo também

- E depois que eu comecei com o Inglês e o Grego, só piorou.

- Alguém que viaja o mundo precisa saber se comunicar, não é mesmo?

Shun falou em tom de brincadeira.

- É verdade. Mas falando sério, eu gostaria de reiterar o convite. Se tiver planos de seguir carreira como músico, venha morar na Europa. Terei o maior prazer em te ajudar com o que for necessário.

Em um gesto impensado colocou sua mão sobre a do cavaleiro. Só depois pensou que ele poderia não gostar, ou achar aquilo estranho, mas para sua surpresa, ele sorriu com o gesto, virando sua mão e segurando na mão do jovem Austríaco. A verdade era que os dois esperavam esse encontro mais do que podiam imaginar. A conversa seguia como se fossem dois conhecidos que se reencontravam depois de muito tempo. Ikki, disfarçadamente, subiu e rapidamente observou de longe aos dois. Ao ver como seu irmão parecia feliz conversando com o Marina, ficou mais aliviado, voltando para baixo. Mesmo tendo noção de que era super protetor, tinha que deixar seu irmão viver sua vida. A festa aos poucos ficava mais agitada. Os aperitivos já haviam sido trocados por pratos típicos, servidos por garçons em locais específicos do salão. Vários já haviam se servido e agora comiam nas mesas.

- Vocês se lembram das aulas, não é mesmo?

Aioria falou para os presentes à mesa que foram às aulas em Rodorio.

- Claro. E está tudo aqui. Talheres, copos...

Aldebaran disse olhando em sua volta.

- Só faltou a professora Ariadne, não é?

Aioros disse, deixando o Brasileiro sem jeito.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Aioros? Não deveria estar na outra mesa, ao lado da irmã do Seiya?

- Como é?

Aioria perguntou curioso.

- Deveria ter visto como ela e seu irmão estavam se dando bem naquela manhã.

- É mesmo, Aioros?

O leonino olhava para o irmão com um sorriso misterioso. O mais velho também ficou sem jeito.

- Ah, sabia que tem coisa aí.

Aldebaran disse. Dohko, que estava quieto até aquela hora, falou.

- Me diga Aioros, o gosto por ruivas é algo genético na sua família?

Perguntou, e logo em seguida todos os presentes na mesa, menos o sagitariano, riram do comentário.

- É verdade. As duas são ruivas.

Mu comentou. Enquanto uma leve discussão continuava, Afrodite passou pela mesa com um prato na mão. De outro lado, Miro, Kamus e Shura também chegavam às mesas dos convidados de Atena.

- Olá, rapazes. Vocês viram? Tem muitas coisas ótimas sendo servidas. O que vocês pegaram?

Miro respondeu primeiro, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Eu peguei _kokoretsi_, Afrodite. Servido?

Ao ouvir aquilo, a feição do Sueco se tornou um misto de nojo e raiva, e em seguida ele foi embora para sua mesa sem falar mais nada. Miro deu uma risada um pouco mais alta, enquanto Kamus e Shura observavam a cena sem entender nada.

- O que foi isso?

O Espanhol perguntou enquanto eles sentavam-se à mesa.

- É que faz um tempo eu fiz o Afrodite experimentar, e só depois disse a ele o que era. Ele ficou furioso comigo.

Os dois ficaram curiosos com a história, afinal eles tinham pegado o mesmo prato.

- E... Eu poderia saber o que é?

Shura perguntou.

- Basicamente todos os órgãos do carneiro em um espeto, envoltos pelos intestinos e depois assados.

O Espanhol permaneceu em silêncio, depois olhou para seu prato e decidiu provar mesmo assim.

- Mas é bom.

- Pois é. O Afrodite falou a mesma coisa, mas ficou com nojo depois de saber o que era.

- Fresco.

Kamus ouvia em silêncio. Após ouvir a explicação do Grego, viu que não se tratava de nada absurdo, e também começou a comer. Após alguns minutos, para surpresa dos três, Shina sentou-se ao lado de Miro.

- O que está achando da festa, Miro?

O Grego quase engasgou quando ela sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu estou gostando muito da festa, Shina. E eu realmente não gostaria que ninguém estragasse esse momento.

- E por que está falando isso? Acha que eu vou fazer algo para estragá-lo?

- Não seja cínica. Eu sei que você está querendo vingança por ontem. E quanto àquele showzinho mais cedo... Eu não vou cair nessa tão fácil.

- Mesmo? Acha que eu quero vingança? Não, eu não seria baixa a esse ponto. O que eu quero é outra coisa...

O sorriso que ela deu na direção dele era cheio de segundas intenções. Miro, se recompondo depois de ficar sem jeito, disse.

- Já falei que não vou cair nessa.

Ela moveu os ombros, como se não importasse com o que ele falava. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, ela virou a cabeça na direção de Shura e o chamou com uma voz bem sensual.

- Shura.

- Sim?

- Poderia vir comigo um minutinho, por favor?

- Claro

Disse abrindo um sorriso, levantando-se e começando a segui-la. Miro olhou para ela, e depois para o Espanhol, com cara de quem não entedia o que estava acontecendo. Ele apenas abaixou e falou em seu ouvido.

- Não vá me chamar de fura-olhos depois.

E foi embora. O Grego virou para Kamus, que ainda comia em silêncio.

- O que foi isso?

- A Shina queria falar o com ele. O assunto não me interessa.

- Mas ele...

Antes que pudesse terminar, o Francês o cortou.

- Você por acaso está com ciúmes?

- Eu? Imagina. Ciúmes, eu? Eu estou preocupado que eles possam estar planejando contra mim. É melhor eu ir dar uma olhada mais de perto...

- Miro, isso é ridi...

Antes que pudesse acabar, ele já tinha partido na busca dos outros dois. Kamus balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e voltou a comer. Miro encontrou-os em um canto afastado do salão, e ficou observando de longe. De onde estava não conseguia ouvir nada, apenas ver.

- Sou todo ouvidos, Shina. O que você quer?

Perguntou o Espanhol

- Pra começar, eu quero te pedir desculpas...

Ela disse sem jeito.

- Já sei. Está fazendo isso apenas para causar ciúmes no Miro.

-... Sim. É verdade. Não quero que se sinta usado, mas acho que não tem como...

- Não se preocupe. Se for pra aprontar com o Miro, eu faço questão de participar. Mas o que você pretende de verdade? Pode ser impressão minha, mas acho que ele gosta de você.

Ela não escondeu o sorriso ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Se é assim, vai ser ainda mais fácil. Minha "vingança" será conquistá-lo, e fazê-lo engolir tudo o que ele me disse.

- Então desde já eu lhe desejo boa sorte.

Os dois continuavam conversando de forma amistosa. Miro observava de longe, claramente incomodado, mas mão sabia o porque. Ver Shina conversando de forma tão íntima com Shura estava fazendo o sangue dele ferver. De repente, as palavras de Kamus vieram à sua cabeça. Será que ele estaria mesmo com... Ciúmes? Mesmo depois de ela tê-lo humilhado, a verdade é que havia alguma sinceridade naquelas palavras que disse antes de beijá-la, e que não se esquecia daquele beijo. A cabeça do Escorpiano estava confusa com todos aqueles pensamentos ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Próximo ao palco, Saori conversava com alguns empresários, com Shaka ao seu lado. O Indiano agia como um guarda-costas, sempre próximo à Deusa no caso de algo sair errado. Enquanto conversavam de forma informal, os dois perceberam a presença que se aproximava. Era Julian Solo, que juntou-se a eles. Após uma rápida troca de cumprimentos, a conversa continuou até que Julian disse.

- Espero que não se importem senhores, mas eu gostaria conversar a sós com a senhorita Kido.

Os homens compreenderam, e se despediram.

- Vamos até o andar de cima?

Perguntou à Deusa em seguida.

- Claro.

Enquanto subiam, Shaka mantinha-se em alerta, mas agora de forma mais afastada. Não iria atrapalhar o encontro dos jovens deuses reencarnados. A área mais larga do mezanino estava menos cheia, e assim os dois tiveram como conseguir um local mais isolado para conversar. No caminho, o Grego passou por um garçom, pegando duas taças que estavam em sua bandeja, entregando uma para a jovem.

- O que está achando da festa, senhorita Kido?

- Está maravilhosa, meus parabéns.

- Obrigado. Sabe, você tem razão. Conviver entre os humanos está sendo mais divertido do que eu imaginava...

Ao ver que Poseidon havia deixado a máscara cair, Atena também se sentiu mais relaxada.

- Eu lhe disse, era apenas questão de tempo para se costumar. Não há porque mais haver guerras entre nós. Podemos conviver muito bem.

Ele então ergueu a taça.

- Um brinde. A uma nova era de paz.

A Deusa encostou sua taça na outra, em seguida tomou um gole de seu espumante.

- Não pude deixar de notar que alguns de seus cavaleiros parecem estar em um relacionamento amoroso.

- Sim, tem razão. Não há mais motivos para guerra, então não tem o porquê de proibi-los de serem felizes. Você também permitiu isso, afinal Kanon e sua jovem Marina estão juntos também.

- Sim. Os cavaleiros estão tendo uma vida quase que normal. Mas e quanto a você, Atena?

- Eu?

- Você também não vai se dar o direito de ser feliz?

- Quem está falando isso é Julian ou Poseidon?

- Não, eu não estou pensando em propor casamento novamente. Mesmo porque Zeus não gostaria muito disso. Só estou perguntando o porquê de uma jovem tão atraente ainda não ter um namorado.

Atena ficou surpresa com aquilo, e não escondeu. Não esperava uma pergunta como aquela vinda dele.

-... A Empresa não deixa muito tempo livre... Eu...

- Se fosse assim, eu também não teria como.

- Você está...

- Namorando? Não. Mas eu aproveito oportunidades como essa para conhecer pessoas interessantes. Você não parece interessada nisso. Ou você gosta de ficar sozinha, ou já achou a pessoa certa, mas ainda não criou coragem para dar o primeiro passo.

Ela ficou em silêncio, sem saber como responder aquilo.

- Você pode ser uma Deusa, mas esse corpo não é imortal. Melhor aproveitar para viver sua vida, como diz aos seus cavaleiros para fazê-la.

- Eu... Vou tentar seguir seu conselho.

Respondeu com um sorriso sem jeito. Ele tinha razão. A verdade é que ela escondia seus reais sentimentos. Estava agindo de forma hipócrita, incentivando seus cavaleiros a exporem seus sentimentos enquanto ela fazia o oposto. Logo em seguida outros convidados aproximaram dos dois iniciando uma conversa formal sobre negócios, mesmo com a jovem Kido com a cabeça meio distraída.

_Continua..._

* * *

_- É isso. Gostaria que comentassem dissessem o que acharam._

_- Como no outro capítulo, aqui o "link" para a música que o Sorento toca: watch?v=eid-edp2P4U_

_- Shun X Sorento não é casal comum, mas acho que os dois têm dão certo juntos._

_- Eu sei que a Seika não aparece ruiva nas imagens do desenho, mas pensem, para o Seiya realmente pensar que a Marin poderia ser a irmã dele, ela teria que ter a mesma cor de cabelo da Seika, não?_

_- A Shina não está para brincadeiras. Vai querer pegar o Miro nem que seja na marra XD._

_- Não tinha pensado em um par para a Saori, mas acho que ela está merecendo._

_- Se ocorrer tudo como o planejado, a Fic tem mais três capítulos, e talvez um epílogo. Mas isso não significa que a história acaba aqui..._

_Até mais._


	15. Reencontro Inesperado

**_Tempos de Mudança - Capítulo 15_**

_Recados:_

_- Olá. Pensaram que eu tinha me esquecido de vocês? Não mesmo rs_

_- É o capítulo 15. Preparem-se para momentos emocionantes._

_- A programação continua. Depois desse, mais dois capítulos e o epílogo. E para deixar vocês felizes, semana que vem já tem mais um capítulo._

_- Legenda: As falas em _**texto normal** são_ conversas em Grego. As falas em __**Itálico**__ são conversas em Francês. As falas __**"entre aspas"**__ são conversas em Inglês._

_Boa leitura n_n._

* * *

Em um canto do Salão, a conversa entre Shura e Shina estava perto do fim.

- Você acha que ele está nos observando?

Perguntou a Italiana.

- Provavelmente.

- Então eu acho que você cumpriu sua missão, Shura. Mas eu não vou deixar você de mãos abanando.

Ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e deu um rápido selinho. O Espanhol não escondeu o sorriso.

- Obrigado.

Enquanto os dois começavam a caminhar de forma separada de volta, Miro estava em choque ao ver os dois se beijando. Quando percebeu, eles já tinham ido embora, e não tinha visto para onde. Saiu de onde estava caminhando apressado em busca deles. Tinha que tirar as dúvidas sobre o que estava sentindo na verdade. Kamus havia acabado de comer, e estava sentado na mesa quando Miro voltou.

- Você os viu?

- Quem?

- O Shura e a Shina. Você os viu?

- Não, não vi. Que desespero é esse?

- Eles se beijaram, e depois sumiram.

O Francês ergueu a sobrancelha com o que ouviu, achando aquilo bem estranho.

- Eles se beijaram?

-... Não foi bem um beijo. Foi um selinho, algo rápido, mas isso não é importante agora.

- Certo... Isso é de certa forma, inesperado. Mas por que está agindo assim?

- OK, eu admito. Posso estar com ciúmes.

O escorpiano disse andando de um lado para outro.

- Pode?...

- Sim. Posso. No condicional. Preciso achá-la para confirmar isso.

- Já disse. Aqui eles não passaram mais.

- Então vou continuar procurando.

Partiu da mesma forma que chegou. Kamus suspirou e resolveu se levantar para dar uma volta. No caminho, pegou uma taça de espumante e continuou a caminhar. Apesar de estar caminhando entre pessoas, sentia-se solitário, mas isso não era obrigatoriamente ruim. Sentia como se às vezes precisasse de um momento assim. Só não imaginava que ouviria uma conversa no caminho...

- Devo parabenizá-lo por conseguir manter a companhia em alta mesmo com a crise, Senhor Verger.

- Obrigado. Realmente são tempos difíceis, então é preciso ter um pulso firme para não se perder.

Kamus travou no lugar. Conhecia aquela voz. Aquela voz que pensou que nunca mais ouviria na vida. Seu pai estava ali a poucos passos dele. Foi um choque tão grande que seu cosmo oscilou de forma incomum, chamando a atenção de quem podia sentir. Saori e Julian se olharam, com a Deusa fazendo feição de preocupada. Com o olhar, pediu a Shaka que fosse ver o que havia acontecido. Shion disse aos que estavam perto dele que iria ver o que tinha ocorrido, assim como Saga, Kanon e Afrodite. Shura estava sozinho e foi por conta própria, e mesmo Miro, desistiu de procurar Shina para ver o que tinha acontecido com o Francês, com quem havia falado instantes antes. Nesse intervalo, o Senhor Verger, e quem o acompanhava, começou a caminhar pelo salão, afastando-se do local. Miro foi o primeiro a chegar, encontrando o Francês em choque.

- Kamus... Kamus!

Ele então acordou, olhando para o Grego na sua frente, bem como os outros que também chegavam. Olhou para sua taça, percebendo que o líquido estava congelado dentro dela.

- Preciso de ar...

Ele caminhava sozinho, mas todos estavam de olho para alguma necessidade. Subiram as escadas, indo em direção à varanda mais larga do local, que tomava todo o comprimento do prédio. No caminho passaram por Atena, e Shaka balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, o que fez ela se acalmar parcialmente. Ao chegarem ao local, Kamus se apoiou na beirada enquanto tentava se recompor, respirando de forma pesada.

- Kamus, o que foi que aconteceu?

Shion perguntou de forma séria.

- Perdão. Eu acho que tive um mal súbito, ou algo do tipo.

- Kamus, eu estou preocupado com você. Essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece...

Saga falou, chamando a atenção dos outros, enquanto o Francês parecia pedir com o olhar que ele parasse de falar.

- Como assim?

Shion perguntou

- Faz alguns dias. Ele passou mal da mesma forma na Empresa. Kamus, o que você está escondendo?

- Nada de mais. É pessoal...

Respondeu o Francês. Fazendo Saga, Shura e Afrodite ficarem mais atentos.

- Se é algo com sua saúde, eu preciso ser informado.

O Mestre continuou.

- Minha saúde está ótima, Mestre Shion. Eu prometo.

- "O que está acontecendo?"

Indagou um convidado, curioso com o aglomerado de pessoas na varanda, a Kanon que estava mais próximo. Perguntou em inglês para facilitar a comunicação, e o Grego respondeu da mesma forma.

- "Um amigo nosso passou mal. Teve uma queda de pressão, mas ele já está melhorando."

- "Ah, sim. Está bem então"... _Agora é essa a desculpa que dão quando alguém bebe demais?_

Disse o fim da frase já se afastando, mas na sua língua nativa, Francês. O que ele não imaginava é que alguém compreenderia aquilo, e como ele havia sido sarcástico ao falar. Kamus respondeu, de costas para o rapaz.

- _Você falou da mesma forma que alguém que eu conheço agora._

O Cavaleiro falou, lembrando-se da forma como o pai gostava desses comentários ácidos. O convidado ficou claramente assustado e sem jeito quando percebeu que o outro o compreendia.

_- Perdão. Eu não imaginava que você falava Francês._

_- Outro defeito dele. Adora falar o que der na telha, e se preciso só depois se arrepender. Sabe, às vezes é bom ter um pouco de..._

Continuava comentando sobre o pai, falando em Francês com o rapaz desconhecido enquanto virava-se. Quando visualizou o rosto dele, parou a "lição de moral" e calou-se, encarando-o surpreso. O outro reagiu da mesma forma. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, olhando um para o outro enquanto os outros cavaleiros se olhavam, sem entender o que acontecia.

_- Pierre? Pierre é você mesmo?_

O rapaz se aproximava do aquariano, olhando para ele como se quisesse ter certeza de algo. Kamus por sua vez permanecia sem se mover. Se seu pai estava na festa, era óbvio que o resto da sua família estivesse também. Não via seu irmão há sete anos, ele agora era um homem feito. Imaginava o que havia perdido se afastando daquela forma. Deveria se afastar apenas do pai, mas sua mãe e irmão também sofreram por isso.

- _Yannick..._

Quando o cavaleiro chamou pelo irmão, pareceu ter acabado com as dúvidas do outro, que abriu um sorriso e o abraçou de forma emocionada. Kamus ainda demorou a responder ao gesto, mas também envolveu o corpo do irmão com os braços.

- _Finalmente... Finalmente eu te encontrei..._

Aquilo fez Kamus ficar com o coração ainda mais apertado. Deveria ter buscado contato com ele, com seu irmão, mas não teve coragem. Os outros cavaleiros ainda observavam à cena chocados, sem entender o porquê daquele rapaz abraçava o Francês. Foi Saga quem teve a primeira idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo.

- Eu acho que eu sei quem ele é...

- Quem?

Shion, que parecia o mais incomodado com a falta de informação, perguntou.

- O irmão do Kamus...

O Mestre virou a cabeça na direção do Grego, surpreso.

- Como é?

Antes que Saga pudesse continuar, uma voz diferente tomou o local.

- _Yannick, o que significa isso? Por que está abraçando esse homem?_

O casal Verger se aproximava e o homem não parecia feliz ao ver aquilo. De onde estava, via apenas o rosto do filho, abraçando um homem, que estava de costas para eles. A voz do pai fez Kamus ficar tenso novamente.

- _Meu Deus..._

A mãe levou as mãos até a boca, Jean-Baptiste olhou para ela, que parecia querer começar a chorar, depois voltou a olhar para os dois. Kamus desfez o abraço. Nunca pensou que isso aconteceria, e muito menos que fosse naquela festa. Respirou profundamente, para então virar o corpo e encarar novamente os pais depois de sete anos. O homem ficou em choque, e a mãe correu para abraçá-lo.

_- Pierre, meu filho..._

Esqueceu do pai para abraçar a mãe. Não imaginava que sentia tanta falta daquele abraço.

- _Me desculpe..._

Pediu perdão à mãe por ter desaparecido daquela forma.

- _Tudo bem, acabou. Agora nos encontramos novamente._

Depois de receber um beijo na bochecha, ele desfez o abraço, olhando em volta, e vendo seus amigos esperando uma explicação.

- Me desculpem. Quando eu disse meu nome a vocês, eu omiti parte dele para que vocês não soubessem que eu sou. Meu nome completo é Pierre Auguste Kamus Verger.

- Verger... Da Petrolífera Verger?

Saga perguntou, finalmente juntando as pontas soltas. Kamus respondeu com um acendo positivo.

- Sim. Meus amigos, essa é minha família. Meu irmão, Yannick. Minha mãe, Edith... E meu pai... Jean-Baptiste Verger, Presidente da Petrolífera Verger.

Falou olhando na direção dele. Dava para perceber a raiva no olhar de ambos.

- _O que você está fazendo aqui?_

Perguntou o pai

_- O que parece? Eu fui convidado, assim como você._

_- Haha, poupe-me. Você deve ter entrado aqui de penetra. Ou como serviçal, que trouxe um terno escondido para se passar por importante._

Kamus sorriu de forma irônica.

_- Continua o mesmo, não é? Não está conseguindo admitir que eu consegui ter sucesso sem precisar passar por cima dos outros?_

A discussão continuava em Francês, então eles não entendiam o teor da conversa. Enquanto isso, Saori e Julian chegaram para ficar a par do ocorrido.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Perguntou Atena a Shion, que pareceu pensar antes de explicar aquela confusão.

- Kamus encontrou sua família.

- O que?

Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Foi o que ele disse. Aqueles são o irmão e a mãe dele...

Falou apontando para os dois, que viam a discussão preocupados.

-... E aquele homem com quem Kamus está discutindo é o pai dele.

- Eu não sabia que ele tinha família.

- Eu sabia. Ele os visitava, mas de repente as visitas pararam. Aparentemente ele discutiu com o pai, por isso não foi mais.

A Deusa então voltou a prestar a atenção nos dois.

- _Se você foi mesmo convidado para a festa, me diga o que você fez para merecer isso..._

O tom da voz do homem era jocoso, o que fez o sangue de Kamus ferver. Teve vontade de dizer que era por ser um Cavaleiro de Atena, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso.

- _Eu fui convidado por ser um dos Diretores das Empresas Kido em Atenas._

_- Diretor... Se quisesse, poderia ser Vice-Presidente da Verger._

_- Eu lhe disse isso sete anos atrás. Recuso-me a trabalhar com alguém que fez o que você vez._

_- Você é idealista demais. Tem que aprender que o mundo dos negócios é sujo._

_- É mesmo? Então por que eu nunca vi alguém fazer isso dentro das Empresas Kido? _

_- Você só não soube..._

_- Chega. Eu não vou ter essa discussão de novo com você, e não vou permitir que você pense em difamar meus colegas._

O Francês ameaçou dar um passo a frente, quando Atena falou.

- Kamus.

Ele pareceu despertar. Estava tão alterado que nem havia percebido que outras pessoas estavam observando a cena, inclusive Atena e Poseidon. Ele respirou fundo, indo até ela e falando com a cabeça baixa.

- Perdoe-me por ter causado tudo isso. Eu sei que a senhora falou, mas...

A voz dele foi cortada pela risada do pai, que começou a falar em inglês, como se quisesse que todos o entendessem.

- "Olha só para você. Abaixando a cabeça para uma garota. Ainda bem que você não está trabalhando na Verger. Você levaria a empresa para o buraco."

Aquilo mexeu com os brios de todos que conheciam o Francês. Saga, Afrodite e Shura agora entendiam o porque dele não gostar do pai. Kamus ameaçou voltar para continuar a discussão, mas Atena não permitiu. Ela tomou a frente, caminhando devagar na direção do homem.

- "Eu sei quem você é. Jean-Baptiste Verger, Presidente da Petrolífera Verger. Prazer em conhecê-lo. Eu sou Saori Kido, Presidente das Empresas Kido, chefe e amiga do Kamus. Eu não sei o que houve entre vocês dois, mas pelo que eu conheço dele, eu tenho que discordar do que você diz. Kamus é um homem competente, íntegro, capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para cumprir as suas tarefas."

- "Prazer em conhecê-la Senhorita Kido. Eu não estou dizendo que ele não é competente. Estou dizendo que ele é fraco, incapaz de aceitar que às vezes, é preciso sujar as mãos para se ter o que quer."

- "Isso inclui acabar com a vida de um homem?"

Kamus falou, voltando a se aproximar.

- "Se ele resolveu acabar com a própria vida, não é culpa minha. O que você fez é que não tem perdão. Cuidado, minha jovem. Um dia ele ainda irá apunhalá-la pelas costas."

- "Basta. Você não tem o direito de falar assim com a Senhorita Kido."

Saga, cansado de ficar apenas observando, resolveu intervir.

- "E você, quem é?"

- "Saga Venetis. Vice-Presidente das Empresas Kido na Europa, e também amigo do Kamus, assim como todos os outros presentes aqui. Pode falar o que quiser dele, mas isso não vai mudar o que nós pensamos a respeito do Kamus."

- "Está bem... Está bem."

O homem ergueu os braços, dando um passo para trás.

- "Eu não vou continuar numa batalha inútil. Eu lavo minhas mãos. Já falei tudo o que penso, e estou com minha consciência limpa."

- "Me surpreende você conseguir dormir quando você deita na cama. Você é ainda pior do que eles imaginam. Por que não conta a eles o que você foi capaz de fazer?"

- "Eu apenas fiz um movimento agressivo para conseguir o que eu queria."

- "Eu não estou falando daquele pobre homem... Eu estou falando sobre Vankor, na Sibéria."

A expressão do homem se alterou completamente ao ouvir aquilo.

- "Você..."

- "O que foi? Perdeu a fala? Pensou que esse assunto estaria enterrado?"

Kamus perguntou com um sorriso levemente maldoso no rosto.

- "O... O que aconteceu lá foi um infeliz acidente. Um vazamento de Petróleo. Todas as famílias da localidade foram muito bem indenizadas."

- "Isso é o que foi noticiado, e claro que eles foram. Os moradores e os funcionários. Senão elas teriam revelado que antes do acidente, você os mantinha praticamente como escravos trabalhando naqueles poços de extração e na Refinaria. Com direito a guardas armados com metralhadoras."

Todos ouviam àquilo horrorizados, mesmo a mãe e o irmão não sabiam dessa história.

- "Cale-se! Você não tem provas do que diz!"

- "Não, infelizmente. Foi mesmo muita sorte que aquele vazamento chamou a atenção para aquele local, senão eles estariam naquela situação até hoje. Aquele "acidente" salvou a vida deles."

O tom da voz do Francês era cheia de sarcasmo, o que surpreendeu a Atena e aos Cavaleiros que nunca tinham o visto daquela forma.

- "Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo esse tipo de coisa." _Edith, Yannick, venham. Nós vamos embora._

_- Não._

O homem já ia embora, e quando ouviu a voz da esposa, parou e olhou para trás.

- _O que?_

_- Não vou embora. Não agora que encontrei meu filho._

Ele ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, e depois olhou para o filho mais novo.

-_ Eu também vou ficar._

O homem balançou a cabeça erguendo as mãos e depois as abaixando, num gesto como se tivesse desistindo, e então foi embora sozinho. Aos poucos o ambiente foi se amenizando. Kamus mantinha se em silêncio. Havia causado uma confusão inadmissível para um local como aquele. Exatamente o que Atena falou que não admitiria. Sabia que iria ser castigado, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia aliviado por botar tudo que estava engasgado esse tempo todo, e feliz por ver que sua mãe e irmão ficaram ao seu lado. Sua mãe foi a primeira a se aproximar, abraçando-o, gesto que foi correspondido. Em seguida deu outro abraço no irmão antes de falar.

- _Fiquem aqui. Eu preciso dar algumas explicações, e depois eu volto para conversarmos._

Eles concordaram, e então o Cavaleiro foi até Atena. Ela então perguntou a Julian.

- Tem algum lugar onde podemos conversar em particular?

- Venham. Vou pedir para abrirem a Biblioteca.

_Continua..._

* * *

_- Momento "Casos de Família" em Tempos de Mudança XD_

_- O Kamus devia saber que muita raiva contida faz mal_

_- O que acharam? Deixem seus comentários._

_Até semana que vem._


End file.
